


The Hand of the Queen

by stalker_ace



Series: Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/F, Male Domination, Multi, Oral, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_ace/pseuds/stalker_ace
Summary: Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen, swore that he would conquer Westeros, but that would be after he had finished conquering all those who are still in Essos
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Missandei
Series: Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One

**ONE**

The Hand of the Queen, Tyrion Lannister, could not help but let out a sigh as he walked forward, almost unconsciously making sure that he was swaying from one side to the other as he intended to present the image that he was drunk to the two soldiers who flanked him, though they remain a respectful distance behind him. To add further credence to the image that he was attempting to show to them, the youngest son of a man who had once been Hand of the King – a man that Tyrion killed – carried with him a goblet that was half-filled with wine, and he would occasionally raise the goblet close to his lips, giving them the impression that he would drink from the same.

Of course, Tyrion was not actually drinking, and he knew that if the men who were accompanying him at that moment were not members of the Unsullied, they would already be remarking about how bottomless the goblet that the Hand of the Queen was carrying was, considering that it does not appear to be running out, yet the man himself was already drunk.

He knew, however, that neither one of this escorts would say a word. Not only are the Unsullied famed for their stoicism, Tyrion knew that they are feeling rather grateful toward him at that moment, after all, he was the loudest to defend them when the question of their loyalty following the attempted assassination attempt on the queen was traced to one of them, and the fact that it was the Unsullied that the queen herself had chosen to be their leader was the one who had made the attempt made it even more treasonous.

Indeed, there have been loud voices – the captain of the Second Sons being the loudest – who had called for the Unsullied to, at least, be penned in cages until the investigation could be over, but Tyrion vetoed that idea on the grounds that they do not have enough men, before reminding them that the Unsullied are supposed to follow the orders of their Masters without question.

Daario Naharis, the captain of the Second Sons, took a figurative hit when Tyrion then decided that he would continue to keep the Unsullied as his own personal bodyguards, even if the other members of the Small Council who cannot defend themselves – Lord Varys among them – had turned to the Second Sons.

A faint grin actually came across the face of Tyrion a few moments later as he thought that because of his actions, the famed eunuch army had become as loyal to him as to the Queen. He was fairly certain that they still would prioritize the orders of the Queen over his, but if he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that that was not really a concern.

That grin that was on his face widened, but he hid it – even if there was actually no one who could have seen the grin – by taking another sip of wine from his goblet, though again, he made sure that he was not drowning himself in the sweet taste of the wine. At the same time that he pretended to drink, he thought about the ‘reason’ that he was heading to the chambers of the queen, and as he did so, he lowered the goblet as he increased his pace toward the chambers of the woman that the Small Council nominally serve.

The fact that the Queen was absent from the meeting was because of the attempted assassination. Tyrion had told the Small Council that he had asked their queen to remain behind closed doors – with members of the Second Sons guarding her doors, of course – as they investigate what had happened, and though the Queen was rather adamant on attending her own council, Tyrion was able to convince her not to.

That smile that was on the face of Tyrion widened once more as he mentally remarked to himself that the story that he had given the other members of the small council was not absolutely true. It was merely a fraction of the truth, but with a mental shrug, the man who had the misfortune of being born a dwarf told himself that it really does not matter. What matters is that the members of the small council believed him.

The sight of the two mercenaries – who stiffened as they gripped their weapons tighter at the sight of the Unsullied that accompanied Tyrion – reminded the Hand of the Queen of the ‘official’ reason that he was there. He thought about informing the two of the fate of their captain there and then, but with a mental shake of his head, he decided that he should at least appear respectful and inform the Queen first of the death of one of her supporters and the man whom she had once taken to bed.

Tyrion actually smiled even as he thought, ‘ _Well, he certainly would not be taking her to his bed anytime soon,’_ though that smile quickly turned to a neutral look as he returned to the present. The two mercenaries in front of them were staring at his direction with undisguised hostility in their eyes, but it was not actually toward the Hand that that hostility was directed to. Even if Tyrion would not ask them, it was obvious that the hostility was directed toward the Unsullied.

‘ _Well, they should also be directing some of that hostility toward me because I was the one who made sure that not all of the eunuch soldiers had been sent to prison cells,’_ he thought, but he mentally shook his head at the same time that he raised his free hand so that he could motion for the two former mercenaries to open the doors to the chambers of the Queen for him.

For a full five seconds, nothing actually happened, because even if the two former mercenaries turned their attention toward the direction of Tyrion, they actually had no idea what he was silently telling them to do. At the same time that he mentally smirked, he frowned at them as he said, “Well, what are you waiting for? Open the fucking door.”

He would have not had the need to say anything if it were the Unsullied who were guarding the door. Those guards knew exactly what they are supposed to do for the members of the small council, but the two former mercenaries had never been assigned guard duty before, indeed, Tyrion was sure that they had never been asked to guard a room before considering that the Seconds Sons are actually a heavy cavalry force.

After what seemed like forever to Tyrion, one of the former mercenaries opened the door, just wide enough to allow him to pass. He did not wait before they could fully open the door before he entered the room, but just as he was about to cross the threshold, he paused so that he could turn his attention to the four men behind him, “Stay here,” he ordered them.

As he had expected, there was no change in the expression of the two Unsullied who accompanied him, but the look of disappointment on the faces of the former mercenaries was rather obvious. Tyrion knew, however, that the disappointment that those men felt has nothing to do with the fact that they could not enter the chambers of the Queen, and more to do with the fact that they are being forced to remain in the same hallway as men who, in their opinion, had broken contract.

‘ _Mercenaries,’_ Tyrion allowed the thought to enter the forefront of his mind at the same time that he resumed walking. He did not need to turn his attention behind him to know that they closed the door after he had walked into the chambers of their Queen. In any case, he actually heard them close the door.

The chambers of the Queen were tastefully decorated, and the first thing that Tyrion turned his attention to would be the verandah that the bed was facing toward. This room was located at the highest floor of the highest pyramid in the city, affording the occupant an unparalleled view of the city. Given the time of the day, the city was quiet, but Tyrion knew that there are actually times when the noise of the city could reach even up to here.

He turned his attention away from the direction of the verandah and toward a small table near where Tyrion had paused. As he had expected, there was a pitcher there, and without even looking if it contained water or something else, the Hand of the Queen poured some of the liquid inside the pitcher into his goblet.

“I have brought some news from the investigation team that we have sent to the city, Your Grace,” Tyrion said. He had not bothered to turn his attention toward the direction of where he knew the Queen would be when he began to speak, but once he had finished speaking – and once he was sure that his goblet was again full of wine – he turned his attention toward the direction of the bed, and a small smirk formed across his face as he added, “I am afraid that I have some bad news.”

The Hand of the Queen did not go straight to telling the woman that he had sworn his loyalty to exactly what that bad news was, however, because he allowed himself a few moments to look at the Queen.

That smirk that was on the face of Tyrion widened when he saw the expression on the face of Daenerys Targaryen, but no matter how hungry the woman who had been given the title of ‘Stormborn’ was at that moment, no matter how much she wanted to actually attack Tyrion, there was actually nothing that she could do.

Daenerys Targaryen may be the Queen that Tyrion had sworn his loyalty to, she may be the Breaker of Chains, and she may be the Mother of the Dragons, but at the end of the day, she was a woman, and her strength was that of a woman.

There was no way that she could have broken through thick ropes with just her strength, and at that moment, it was not thick ropes but actual chains that were wrapped around her wrists and ankles, locking her in the exact position that Tyrion had placed her in before he had left to attend the small council.

The position that Tyrion left her in was one that he knew was called ‘spread-eagle’, and the smirk that was on his face widened even more. It was not, however, the helplessness of the woman who had freed the slaves of Slaver’s Bay that fed the amusement that caused the smirk on the face of Tyrion, rather, it was the way that she was clothed at that moment, or rather, the way that she was not clothed.

Daenerys was completely naked, and the position that she was in forced her to display not only her most intimate of parts, it also meant that she could not cover those parts even if she wanted to.

Tyrion turned his attention away from the angry expression on the face of Daenerys, focusing his gaze instead toward the direction of her chest. He could see her fully erect nipples that told him that she was aroused, and he confirmed that when he focused his attention toward the direction of her crotch.

“Seems like you are in need of a good fucking, Your Grace,” he said with an amused expression on his face. That amusement did not fade even as he added, “unfortunately, it would seem that you would not have the cock of Daario to help you there anymore, seeing that he is dead.”

If he was being honest, the shocked expression on the face of Daenerys would have made him laugh, but he refrained from actually laughing as he added, “He was following up on the attempt on your life, so I guess we could say that he died while trying to protect you.”

Daenerys did not say anything even as Tyrion walked toward her, and this time, the Imp did not bother to pretend that he was drunk as he made his way toward her bedside. Silence descended inside the room for a few moments as the Hand made his way to her side, but once he was there, Tyrion broke the silence as he said, “You need not worry, however, as I would be sure to provide you with all the fucking that you would ever need.”

Tyrion could no longer hold himself from laughing when he heard the angry hiss that escaped from the lips of Daenerys. He knew that she was already aware that no sound would actually escape from this room no matter how loud she would scream for help – and she had tried that before – so this time, she did not even bother, though she did let out a small moan when Tyrion spilled a small amount of the contents of his goblet on the valley in between her breasts.

“I assure you, Your Grace,” he began even as he placed his goblet on the surface of a small table to the side of the bed where Daenerys was restrained on, “that I am well versed in the ways of means of making a woman scream in pleasure.”

“Lord Tyrion...,” Daenerys finally allowed a few words to escape from her mouth, but in response to those words, the Hand of the Queen quickly delivered a sharp slap on the face of Daenerys, and even as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room, the Imp proceeded to remove the pants that he was wearing, revealing his long and thick cock.

“I thought I told you,” Tyrion said in a neutral voice – though he knew that she could tell that he was angry – “what to call me.”

Despite all the power that she actually has, Daenerys could not help but whimper.

“Master,” she said. She clearly did not like to refer to him using that term, and Tyrion could not help but smirk when he heard that hesitation. At the same time, however, he climbed up the bed, though instead of positioning himself so that he could penetrate her exposed cunt – and here, he could not help but hiss in pleasure as he remembered how tight the cunt of the Queen was – he instead positioned himself near her chest.

It was something that he never had a chance to do with Daenerys before, and the confused expression on her face was further testament of that. Even as he positioned himself so that she could straddle her, however, she added, “Why are you doing this?”

Tyrion did not answer right away, instead, he positioned himself first, and a few moments later saw him actually seated on top of the lower chest area of Daenerys, with his legs on either side of her body, and his cock directly over the valley in between the breasts of the beautiful Targaryen.

She let out a moan a few moments later, the only reaction that she would give even as Tyrion placed the shaft of his cock in between her two mounds. Another moan escaped from her lips as he cupped both of her breasts, squeezing both of them in between the palm of his hands before he paused so that he could push them closer together, tightening the valley in between her breasts.

“I’m doing this,” Tyrion replied a few moments later, using her breasts to provide himself with pleasure even as he saw the humiliation spread across the pretty face of Daenerys, “because I can.”

He increased the pace with which he was playing with the breasts of the Queen, and at the same time, he began to thrust his hips forward and back, increasing the pleasure that he was feeling at that moment.

“Look at it,” Tyrion said a few moments later, “look at the cock that you would be serving for the rest of your life, you whore.”

The expression on the face of Daenerys told him that she really did not want to comply with the instruction that he gave her, but at the same time, she knew that it would be in her best interest to do as he commanded, so she turned her attention toward that direction. The fact that she was looking at the tip of his cock meant that she missed the smirk that formed across the face of Tyrion, but that smirk disappeared as he let out a moan of pleasure a few moments later.

Tyrion suddenly stopped what he was doing, and without warning, he removed his hands from her breasts – though that was actually something that Daenerys could sigh in relief about – before he stood and moved forward. A scream escaped from the lips of the silver-haired young woman lying on the bed as the man on top of her suddenly took a seat on top of her breasts, crushing them in between his weight and the mattress of the bed that she was on.

Even that, however, was not the most humiliating thing that Daenerys was going through at that moment because the reason why Tyrion moved closer toward the face of the Queen was so that he could use his cock to slap the face of Daenerys.

He laughed at the expression of humiliation on the face of the beautiful woman, and he was quite sure that some of the humiliation that Daenerys felt at that moment was because of the pre-cum that had already spilled from the tip of his cock that landed on her face even as he continued to use his long cock to slap her face.

“What are you supposed to say, whore?” Tyrion asked, and just to show how angry he was at her at that moment, he increased the pace with which his cock was making contact with her face.

Daenerys may be an inexperienced queen, but she was rather submissive given how her brother had treated her while he was still alive. She may have been forced to grow up as she found herself as the only Targareyen in the world, but the treatment that she had received in the hand of her brother was still there.

“Thank you, Master,” Daenerys finally said a few moments later, though because Tyrion had not stopped slapping her with his cock, the beautiful young woman continued, “Thank you, Master, thank you.”

The Hand of the Queen finally stopped what he was doing a few moments later, though he did not actually stand from where he was seated. He gave Daenerys a few moments to recover from what he had done, but that few moments that he had given her was nowhere near enough to allow her to recover.

“Open your whore mouth,” Tyrion commanded.

She did not even resist, parting her lips a few moments later in order to allow the thick cock of Tyrion into her warm and wet orifice. Without actually being commanded, Daenerys then clamped her lips around the girth of his manhood, forming an almost vacuum seal around the shaft of his cock.

He knew that she would have preferred to be the one to set the pace with which he was fucking her face, but Tyrion was not giving her that choice as he quickly began to saw his cock in and out of her mouth using a pace that would make him cum as fast as possible.

Even as he moved his cock in and out of her face, the Hand of the Queen remarked to himself that the mouth of the Queen was actually a hole that he was the first to violate. She may have given her cunt to the Dothraki first – and Tyrion had punished her for that – and she have had lovers – and again, he punished her for that – but her mouth – and her ass, which Tyrion had not had the chance to try for himself, though he made mental plans to place it in his schedule – would be holes that only he could plunder.

He let out a laugh even as he increased his pace once more, and as he turned his attention toward the face of the helpless young woman underneath him, he could see her cheeks bulging even as the color of her face turned paler, indicating to him that she was having a hard time breathing.

The panicked expression on her pretty face told him that she was begging him to slow down so that she could take a breath, but at that moment, Tyrion did not actually care. He would have actually picked his pace at that moment if he could but at that moment, he actually could not because he was at his limit, at least in terms of pacing.

“Fuck,” he let out the curse a few moments later before he abruptly stopped moving. If he were to turn his attention toward the face of Daenerys at that moment, however, the Hand was sure that he would see relieved expression on her face. It might be true that his cock was still buried in her mouth, but at the same time, he knew that she felt his cock twitch before he paused, and a few moments later, the seed of the Imp erupted from the tip of his cock even while the same was still buried in her mouth.

He felt her constrict her throat a few moments later, causing a small smile to appear on his face. Even before he could say anything, however, the Queen swallowed his load, only for her mouth to be filled with the warm and sticky seed of her Hand once more a few moments later, and she had to swallow again a few moments later.

It was only after he was sure that he had no more load to give Daenerys that he pulled his cock out of her abused mouth, and even then, he could see some of his seed spilling out at the corner of her mouth.

Tyrion removed himself from his seated position, allowing the Queen to finally breathe normally, though just because he was no longer seating on her does not mean that the Hand of the Queen was getting off of the bed. A few moments later found him kneeling on the bed, his face focused on the face of Daenerys at the same time that he placed a questioning expression on his face.

It was obvious that he waiting for something from her, and the Queen did not disappoint, though she did whimper before she finally allowed the words that Tyrion was waiting for to escape from her mouth.

“Thank you for using me, Master,” it was obvious that she was forcing those words out of her mouth, “Would you please use me again?”

Tyrion laughed, though it was not only because of the words that have escaped from the mouth of his slave, the fact that she flinched in reaction to him placing one of his hands on her breasts also had something to do with it. He had just cupped her breast – and it was even a gentle gesture on his part – but she still flinched, and that amused Tyrion even more.

“I don’t know,” he told her, and before she could react, the Hand of the Queen placed a serious expression on his face at the same time that he caused a moan of pain to escape from the lips of Daenerys when he tightened his grip on her breasts, “Are you going to tell anyone about what we do in our private time, Your Grace?”

She clearly did not trust her voice, because in response to the question that he had asked, she merely shook her head. This caused another smile to appear on the face of Tyrion before he removed his hand from her breast, “Then we shall see if we can continue this,” a feral grin actually came across his face as he added, “And we shall see if we can find more playmates before we cross the sea and conquer Westeros.”

***

The darkness did not actually bother her because she had grown up in the darkness, indeed, there are times when the darkness is an ally, something that she could hide in so that she could avoid punishment and the attentions of her Masters. It was something that provided her with not only protection those times, but also comfort.

Even as she remembered those things, however, Missandrei could not help but shiver as she felt the strain coming from the direction of her arms. The beautiful slave who had become the Handmaiden of the Queen would have just lowered her arms to her side, but that was actually something that she could not do because she was restrained.

Even if it was dark, she knew that her hands were wrapped together with the use of chains around her wrists, and those chains were connected to a pulley system high above her head that forced the beautiful Handmaiden to keep her arms stretched above her head. As if that was not enough, she was in a standing position at that moment, and that meant that her legs were also complaining.

She actually had no idea how long she had been in this dark dungeon. When the plot to kill the Queen was revealed by the Hand of the Queen, she and the other Handmaidens of the Queen were quickly arrested by the Second Sons. The Unsullied did not even have the opportunity to defend the Handmaidens when Lord Tyrion revealed that their captain was the one who had actually poured the poison on the cup of the Queen.

Missandrei shook her head and forced herself to return to the present, though if she was being honest, she would have to admit that one of the reasons why she returned to the present was because she heard the sound of the door to the dungeon where she was being held being opened.

The darkness that the beautiful Handmaiden had been in – and again, she was not sure how long it has been since she had been plunged into the darkness – was pierced by a light coming from a torch, and it was so bright that Missandrei actually involuntarily closed her eyes at the same time that she turned her attention away from the direction of the light.

By the time that she recovered from the temporary blindness and could open her eyes, she realized that three men have already entered the dungeon where she was being held. Of those three men, however, it was only the one who was in front of her that she really had her eyes focused on.

That was understandable, of course, because the man who was in front of her at that moment was the Hand of the Queen, the one who had uncovered the plot to poison the Queen and, obviously, the one who had been ordered by the Queen to find the other members of the plot. Indeed, the other two men inside the room are actually people whom Missandrei could honestly say that she had never met before.

She was taken aback by the fact that they are Unsullied because she concluded that every Unsullied had been locked up in prison for the time being, but whatever thoughts it was that she had in regards to that was placed on hold a few moments later as the Hand of the Queen spoke, and when he did, Missandrei had to turn her complete attention toward him.

“I suppose I could ask you to tell me everything you know,” the Hand of the Queen said at the same time that he closed his eyes before using his right index finger and thumb to massage his eyes through his eyelids. He opened his eyes a few moments later and fixed Missandrei with a serious glare before he added, “If you would, then we would not have to remind you of what you know.”

The pretty handmaiden saw that the Hand of the Queen gestured to the direction of one of the walls inside the dungeon that she was in. She had not seen the collection of whips and other torture equipment that were there before because of the darkness, but now, because one of the torches that had been placed inside the room was actually resting beside the place where the instruments are collected, she could see them.

Missandrei, of course, was not a stranger to most of the equipment there. The beautiful Handmaiden, after all, was a slave before she became the Handmaiden of the Queen, and as her thoughts turned to the woman who had freed her and her people from the shackles, she realized that even if Lord Tyrion had not asked her anything, she would have volunteered whatever information she had in regards to the assassination attempt.

Anyone who is the enemy of her Queen is her enemy, after all, and it was obvious that the person who had conspired with Grey Worm to assassinate the Queen was an enemy. The problem that Missandrei had at that moment, however, was the fact that she actually does not know anything.

“Please, My Lord,” the beautiful Handmaiden began, and in response to the words that she had uttered, the Hand of the Queen turned his attention toward her. There was a questioning expression on his face, and that was the only thing that Missandrei needed to see in order to know that he was expecting her to provide the information that he wanted.

‘ _The Hand of the Queen is one of the most logical members of the Small Council,’_ Missandrei told herself, and if she was being honest, the reason why she reminded herself of that fact was because she needed assurances – even if it was only coming from herself – that the man in front of her would believe her.

“Please,” Missandrei said, “I am not a part of this plot.”

She saw him sigh in disappointment, but after he finished, he turned his attention away from her. Missandrei saw him make a show of heading toward the direction of where the whips are hanging, waiting for someone to pick them up, and if she was being honest, the Handmaiden would have to admit that she expected him to pick up one of those whips so that he could use them on her, but he then paused so that he could turn his attention back toward her.

“I really do not want to do this to you, Missandrei,” the Hand of the Queen said, and she could tell that he was being truthful because she could practically see the regret that marinated his voice as he spoke. Missandrei did not get to follow up with that line of thought, however, because Lord Tyrion spoke again, “You are one of the most trusted friends of our Queen, so I am sure that, depending on your involvement in this plot, she would be able to forgive you, eventually.”

That was the reason why she would be more than willing to tell Lord Tyrion the information that he wanted from her even if he were not to demand from the same, but again, she could not give him that information because she does not have it in the first place.

“Please, My Lord,” Missandrei tried again, and this time, she allowed tears to spill from her eyes. If she was being honest, however, she would have to admit that the reason that she was crying at that moment also had something to do with the fact that she could not help her friend.

“Leave us,” the voice of the Hand of the Queen tore through the reverie that Missandrei had fallen in, and she returned to the present just in time to see the two Unsullied bodyguards of the Hand leave the dungeon. Unlike the members of the Second Sons, the two eunuch soldiers did not hesitate to obey the instruction that they were given, though one of them made sure to leave the torch that he was carrying inside the room, securing it by the wall through a holder so as to provide more light inside the dungeon.

Hope actually swelled in Missandrei when the Hand ordered the Unsullied out of the room as she thought that the reason that he had them leave was because he wanted to speak to her in private, and that hope did not die even when she watched him pick one of the whips from the collection that was available to him.

She watched as he turned his attention to her a few moments later, and she gasped when she saw the expression on his face. That same expression, however, disappeared a few moments later, and Missandrei found herself wondering if the lecherous expression that she had seen on his face – that expression that made her gasp in the first place – was just her imagination.

That expression, however, was enough to make Missandrei wonder if he really intends to whip her. She had not been able to answer her own question, however, because before she could even finish asking herself the question, a scream escaped from her lips at the same time that she felt the leather whip hit her from the front.

“Ah!” the scream that escaped from her lips was loud, and it was followed by another scream as the Hand of the Queen delivered another blow. He paused after the second lash, and once more Missandrei made the mistake of hoping that that would be the end of it. Of course, when the third and the fourth lash landed on her body in quick succession a few moments later, that sense of hope died.

By chance, she turned her attention downward after the fourth lash, and her eyes widened when she saw that, as a result of the lashing that she was receiving from the Hand of the Queen, scraps were actually being torn from the clothes that she was wearing.

Once more, before Missandrei could wonder why that is the case, she was cut off as the Hand delivered more blows on her body, causing more screams to escape from her lips even as the clothes that she was wearing was torn even more.

“Tell me what you know, whore,” the voice of the Hand was harsh, and it tore through the pain that Missandrei was feeling at that moment. At the same time, how he referred to her had caused her to turn her attention toward him, for while Missandrei was used to people calling her ‘whore’ that was actually the first time that the Hand had done it.

“Please, My Lord,” Missandrei replied, allowing more tears to spill from her eyes even as she added, “I really do not know anything.”

Lord Tyrion actually smiled, “I know,” he replied, causing a confused expression to appear on the face of Missandrei, but before she could follow up with that line of thought, she had to scream again as the Hand delivered more lashes with the whip that he was holding.

This time, instead of delivering two lashes in quick succession then pausing, the Hand delivered the lashes in quick succession, and he delivered them so quickly that Missadrei was not sure if he even knew how many lashes he was landing on her body. Indeed, she had lost track of not only the number of lashes, but even the amount of time that she was subjected to the whipping.

By the time that the whipping had ended, Missandrei could see that her breasts had been exposed, and when she turned her attention toward the Hand, she could see that he was looking at her mounds. Indeed, she watched as he licked his lips in anticipation before he walked slowly and purposefully toward her.

A moan actually escaped from the lips of the Handmaiden as she felt the pad of his thumb and index finger playing with the nipples capping her breasts, causing them to become erect despite the best attempts to Missandrei. Even that, however, was nothing compared to what the Hand did a few moments later.

He may be a dwarf, but he was actually able to force her into a kneeling position – because he had slackened the chains that forced her to keep her wrists above her head – and a few moments later, a tingling sensation was sent from the direction of her nipple to the forefront of her brain as the Hand of the Queen took her erect nipples into his warm and wet mouth.

Missandrei could feel him flicking his tongue against her erect nipple, and a moan actually escaped from her mouth as she could not deny the pleasure that she felt in reaction to his ministrations. Indeed, Missandrei would not deny that she was rather disappointed when he stopped what he was doing a few moments later, though she told herself that the reason was because she thought that that would mean he would resume whipping her.

“I think the Queen would want you as a nurse maid when I finally decide to impregnate her,” the Hand said a few moments later. The words that escaped from the mouth of the Hand caused the eyes of Missandrei to widen as she realized the implication of those words, but before she could say anything, he cut her off, “Of course, before I make the ‘recommendation’, I would have to make sure that you are properly broken first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

The Hand of the Queen looked at what was in front of him, and as he did so, he could not help but smile at what he was seeing. The beautiful handmaiden of the queen was panting heavily, and from the wanton expression on her pretty face, it was clear that she was expecting him to continue with what he was doing. Indeed, he was not even sure if she had actually heard what he had just said, but with a small mental shake of his head, Tyrion told himself that it was not really that important.

He turned his attention away from the panting woman in front of him and toward the whip that he was carrying. He had no doubt that she had not found the whipping that he had given her to be pleasant, but even as that smile that was already on his face widened to turned into a lecherous one, the dwarf told himself that that was the purpose of the whipping, to remind the young woman in front of him of who she belongs to now.

Tyrion actually took a few moments to consider the situation that Missandrei found herself in. This beautiful woman had been born and raised as a slave, and he had no doubt that the day that the Queen had freed her was one of – if not – the happiest day of her life – and since that was also the day that the Queen had chosen her to be her handmaiden, there were two reasons why that would be the happiest day of her life – but now, here she was, kneeling in front of him with her clothes tattered and her most intimate of parts exposed for him to see.

She may not know it yet, but she was waiting for him to make a decision as to how he would take his pleasure from her, and as his eyes flickered to where Missandrei was panting while she remained in a kneeling position with her wrist above her head, even Tyrion was having a hard time making a decision as to how he would take his pleasure from her.

‘ _So many choices,’_ he thought even as he focused his attention on the lips of the handmaiden of the Queen. At that moment, he could imagine her cheeks bulging even as her red lips formed a vacuum seal around the girth of his cock, and the smile that was on the face of Tyrion widened even more as he imagined the sounds that she would make as he pulled and pushed his cock in and out of her warm and wet orifice.

His eyes turned toward the direction of her breasts, and he wondered if he could use those tits the same way that he had used the tits of the Queen. What sounds would Missandrei make as he kneaded her breasts around his cock, causing his manhood to become harder until the moment that he was about to cum? Tyrion wondered if he would then force the handmaiden to take his cock in her mouth so that she could hose her throat with his warm seed, or if he would spend himself outside one of her holes, but with the tip of his manhood pointed toward her face.

The Hand turned his attention toward the face of Missandrei and the submissive look that she was wearing, wondering just how pretty she would be with her face framed with his seed.

He did not make a sound, however, as he turned his attention back toward her breasts, though he was quite sure that she was able to see the lecherous smile that appeared on his face as he slowly but pointedly moved his gaze downward toward the direction of her crotch and toward her cunt. Even without returning his attention toward the direction of her face, he could tell that she blushed there and then, and he knew that the reason for that was because she was still remembering the humiliation that she must have felt when one of the mercenary soldiers who had brought her here had saved her cunt, upon the orders, of course, of the Hand of the Queen.

The mercenary who had been given the task had been exceptionally thorough, and Tyrion could see that there was not even a stubble on the groin area of Missandrei. Her mound was as smooth as that of a new-born, at least visually, and Tyrion had no doubt that that description could be extended within a few moments when he would touch her there.

If he was being honest, however, the Hand of the Queen was not really that interested in the mouth or the breasts of Missandrei, though that does not mean that he does not intend to partake of those assets in the future. He was also not that interested in the cunt of the handmaiden of the queen, but again, that was just for today, because he already had a target in mind and as that thought entered the forefront of his mind, Tyrion walked forward, swinging the whip that he was holding in order to make sure that the beautiful handmaiden of the queen would keep his attention toward him, or at least, she would until the last possible moment.

He did not stop walking until he found himself positioned behind her, and at the same time that he focused his gaze on the cheeks of her ass, the Hand gently touched one of the cheeks of her ass with the business end of the whip that he was holding causing a whimper – whether it was one that she made in anticipation of pain or of pleasure was not something that Tyrion knew, though he was willing to lay odds that it was the former – to escape from the lips of Missandrei.

The Hand turned his attention toward the direction where the other instruments of torture inside the room were located. He noted the different set of whips, floggers, and other instruments of torture there, but this time, Tyrion was looking for a particular instrument, and when he saw it, the smile on his face widened. He returned his attention toward the smooth back of Missandrei, and with malice at the forefront of his mind, he gently touched her back with the business end of his whip.

“How long has it been?” he asked her almost lazily. He did not, however, give her the time to answer the question, indeed, he was sure that she was not even sure what he was asking for, though that was not actually something that she should worry about, “How long has it been since you were last whipped?”

The position that Tyrion was in at that moment precluded her from seeing the expression on the pretty face of the former slave, though he knew that it was more likely that she was sporting a panicking look. Even that expression, however, would not have lasted on her pretty face, because barely a second or two after he had asked that question, the Hand of the Queen delivered a powerful lash on her back, causing a scream – though it was more in surprise than in pain – to escape from the lips of the former slave.

“Ah!” Missandrei screamed, and even as that shriek echoed around the dungeon, he could see that she tried to turn her attention toward him. She, of course, could not because of the way that she was restrained, but even if she could, that would not have stopped the second lash that landed on her back a few moments after the first one.

Another scream echoed around the dungeon, and soon, Missandrei could do nothing but scream for every lash that landed on her back. Tyrion gave her a dozen lashes in just over a quarter of a minute before he paused so that he could admire his handiwork. His cock actually stood more erect when he saw the crisscrossing pattern of red marks left by the whip on her back, and a hiss of pleasure escaped from his lips at that moment.

He was quite sure that Missandrei did not hear that hiss, but even if she had, she probably would have ignored it, as at that moment, the former slave turned handmaiden once more tried to turn her attention toward his direction.

“My Lord,” the pleading tone that Missandrei used to say that was unmistakable, but if she had thought that would be enough to convince Tyrion to stop punishing her, then she was wrong, and as if to instill such fact in her mind, the Hand of the Queen delivered two more lashes on the back of the handmaiden of the queen, causing two more short but loud screams to escape from the lips of Missandrei.

After he had delivered the second lash, the dwarf stopped for a few moments. It was not because he wanted to, rather, it was because he needed a few moments to catch his breath. He did not, however, waste his time doing nothing, as he actually focused his attention toward the direction of the back of the handmaiden once more.

There was something about the way that those red marks crisscrossed on her back that aroused Tyrion. He very nearly dropped the whip that he was holding at that moment as he took a step forward, and the Hand had no doubt that he would have cupped the breast of Missandrei from behind there and then if he had not stopped himself.

Ironically enough, it was actually Missandrei herself who tore the Hand out of the reverie that he did not even realized he had fallen into until the moment that he was brought out of the same. The pleading tone that escaped from the mouth of Missandrei remained the same, but the message was different enough that the Hand actually paused, if only to provide the illusion that he was actually listening to her.

“My Lord, please, I had nothing to do with it,” Missandrei said. Her tone was so desperate that, if Tyrion actually cared, he probably would have stopped the torture there and then. Unfortunately for the handmaiden of the queen, this was less about Tyrion trying to find out who had tried to poison the queen – and if he was being honest, the Hand would have to admit that he already knew who it was – and more the Hand reaping his pleasure from an unwilling young woman who had no choice but to take everything that he wanted to give her.

Instead of a verbal response, the Hand of the Queen sent two more lashes hurling toward the back of Missandrei, and her screams once more echoed around the dungeon. This time, however, the Hand walked forward, returning to a position in front of the now crying handmaiden of the queen so that he could note the expression on her face.

That helpless and desperate expression was exactly what Tyrion wanted to see, and a smile appeared on his face even as he used the handle of the whip that he was holding to make her look at him. He did this by placing the very edge of the handle under the chin of Missandrei then using that to lift her gaze up until his eyes was looking straight at hers.

He was unsure if she had realized what all of this was about when she saw the lecherous expression on his eyes – because if he was being honest, Tyrion would have admitted that if he was in her position at that moment, he would have realized it, but then again, that was because he knew what he was feeling at that moment – but then he removed the handle of the whip from under her chin as he took a few steps back, increasing the distance between him and her.

The height difference between the two of them – and the fact that she was kneeling – meant that her face was actually near his crotch, and he watched as her eyes widened a few moments later in reaction to him opening the zipper of the pants that he was wearing. Her eyes widened even more as he took his cock out of the confines of his trousers, and he knew that part of the reason for her reaction was because of the size of his member.

A humorless smile crossed the features of Tyrion as he considered the surprise that the handmaiden felt. She turned her attention toward him and parted her lips to say something, but then she seemed to think better of it and she swiftly closed her mouth once more, prompting Tyrion to speak, “Convince me that you are not part of this plot, slut,” he said at the same time that he stroked his cock once.

Tyrion knew that what he had done was the only thing that he needed to do in order to convince her as to exactly how she was supposed to convince him that she had nothing to do with the attempt on the queen, and she whimpered once before she lowered her gaze. If he was being honest, he would have to admit that he would have laid odds that she would have refused, but then she began to crawl toward him, and the smile on his face widened even more.

It took her less than five seconds to place herself in front of him, and it was a position that, Tyrion knew, placed even more stress on her body. The reason for that was because her wrists were still tied together and still above her head, and while the chains that connected them to the rafters near the ceiling had been loosened, they had not been loosened enough that she could lower her hands to a more neutral position.

Those same chains also ensured that she had to reach forward toward him using only her upper body, which meant that she was not actually kneeling in the traditional sense, indeed, viewed from the side, it would appear as if she was bent over something invisible. Of course, the way that she was bent over meant that her face was directly in front of his crotch.

All of that became secondary a few moments later when Tyrion could not help but let a moan escape from his lips. The reason for this moan was because at that moment, Missandrei planted a kiss on the tip of his manhood. He would have asked her where she had learned to do that, and even as he made that mental note, a groan of pure pleasure escaped from his lips as she felt the tip of his cock enter her warm and wet mouth.

“Ah, that’s it, slut,” Tyrion could not help but make the comment as he felt her lips close around the girth of his manhood. He moved forward, burying his cock deeper inside the oral orifice of Missandrei, at the same time that he caused her cheeks to bulge a bit. The bulge in her cheeks, however, was nothing compared to the way that her eyes widened, and Tyrion knew that she would have taken a few steps – as it were – back in order to breath properly, but at that moment, the dwarf placed both of his hands on either side of the top of the head of the handmaiden.

The Hand then used his hands to lock Missandrei in place even as he said, “You can breathe through your nose, cunt,” before he began to piston his cock in and out of the mouth of the helpless handmaiden.

“Gagh...gagh...gagh...,” the gagging sounds that escaped from the lips of Missandrei were not actually words, they were just sounds, but they were sounds that extolled Tyrion to increase the pace with which he was pushing and pulling his cock in and out of the mouth of handmaiden of the Queen.

The Hand could not help but placed a lecherous smile on his face even as he moved in and out of her mouth. The feeling of her warm and wet orifice all over the shaft of his cock and at the tip of the same was something that he was having a hard time describing, and he knew that he would not be satisfied with just one blowjob.

He knew that he would revisit her mouth as often as he can, and with a smile, Tyrion told himself that nothing was actually preventing him from doing just that, after all, if the Queen was practically his slave, then her servants are also his slaves.

It did not take long before he felt his cock twitch while it was inside the mouth of Missandrei, and he turned his attention toward her face just in time to see a look of relief cross her features. He did not even need to ask her why she felt that way, after all, if his cock was twitching, then it meant that he was about to cum, and she obviously took that to mean that her torture was going to end.

She really should have realized that the sense of relief that she felt at that moment was premature, but Tyrion was not about to disabuse her of her false notion, because at that moment, he could not help but grunt even as he pulled his cock out of her mouth without him warning her.

It was probably at the same moment that he pulled his cock out of her mouth that his control slipped, and without warning, his warm seed erupted from the tip of his cock while the same was still pointed toward her face.

White seed landed on the face of Missandrei, and she could do nothing but close her eyes even as the Hand of the Queen began to laugh at the sight in front of him. The pretty face of the handmaiden of the Queen, framed by his seed, was a sigh that was, in his opinion, quite arousing, and if not for the fact that he had actually just achieved an orgasm, his cock would have probably instantly hardened at the sight of the same.

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked a few moments later, and he could not help but laugh when he saw the glare that Missandrei gave him in response. It would appear that she had recovered some of the fire that had attracted the queen to her in the first place, but unfortunately for her, the sight of that fire made Tyrion want to crush her even more, and with that in mind, he turned his attention away from her.

The Hand knew that it gave the handmaiden the impression that he was done with her when he turned his attention away from her, but nothing could be further from the truth, and he knew that she realized that when, instead of walking toward the only door in the dungeon so that he could exit, he instead made his way back toward where the other instruments of torture were being kept.

Tyrion already knew what instrument he wanted, and he did not waste time picking it up, though he took a few moments to display the pear-shaped metallic object to Missandrei as he made his way back toward her.

“The Queen would hear of this,” Missandrei suddenly said even as she glared at him. Evidently, the handmaiden had already realized that the torture that she was going through at that moment had nothing to do with finding those who are included in the plot to assassinate the queen and had more to do with the Hand reaping his pleasure from her. Of course, it was already too late for her.

Even if that were the case, however, the remarks that escaped from the lips of Missandrei does deserve some punishment, so a few moments later, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the small dungeon room as the left palm of the Hand made contact with one of the cheeks of the face of the handmaiden who was forced to turn her attention opposite the direction where the slap came from.

Missandrei had barely recovered from being slapped before the Hand continued, “Even if you tell the queen, she would do nothing,” he knew that the wide smile that he gave her a few moments later unnerved her far more than anything he could have said at that moment, but even so, he continued, “She probably would have begged me to give her the same treatment that I have just given you.”

The look of horror that crossed the features of Missandrei was exactly what Tyrion wanted to see, but this time, before he can say anything, the handmaiden of the queen cut him off, “What did you do to her?”

He could hear the horror that dripped from those words that Missandrei had uttered, and it made him laugh. He continued laughing for a good thirty seconds or so before he returned his attention toward Missandrei and said, “I showed her what she really is, cunt, nothing but a set of holes for her betters to use for their pleasure,” his eyes widened a few moments later, and he slapped her again, though this time, it was using the back of his hand and the slap landed at the other side of her face, “It is a lesson that you would soon learn for yourself.”

Her response was so predictable, and he could not help but smile when she saw her glare at him, though rather than allow her to say anything – which he knew would either be an insult or a declaration that he was lying – he instead made her focus her attention on the thing that he was carrying.

From the confused expression that appeared on her face, he could tell that she had no idea what he was holding, but before she could actually ask that question, the Hand of the Queen suddenly said, “We call this the pear of anguish,” before he rotated the screw at the other end of the pear, causing the pear to divide into spoon-like segments.

The demonstration of what the instrument could do caused even more confusion to appear on the face of Missandrei. Even if she did not say anything, it was obvious that she was confused as to the reason he was demonstrating the pear to her, but then he stopped what he was doing, and he reversed the screw, causing the pear to return to its original shape.

Tyrion was well aware that there was a wide lecherous smile on his face as he regarded Missandrei, and he knew that she could see that smile because he could see the frightened expression on her face. Indeed, for a few moments, the Hand of the Queen wondered whose frightened expression aroused him even more, that of the Queen or that of her handmaiden, but then he mentally shook his head as he returned to the present.

“Imagine that happening, but with the pear inside your ass,” he said.

Maniacal laughter echoed around the room as Tyrion could not help but laugh at the expression on the face of Missandrei. Whatever fire she had was extinguished at that moment, and he knew that she was doing as he had instructed. She was imagining what it would be like to have that pear inside her asshole as it expanded, causing the rim of her asshole to expand with it.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Tyrion suddenly said a few moments later, but before Missandrei could say anything, the Hand of the Queen began to make his way to a position that would place him behind her. He suspected that that was the only action that he needed to take for her to realize what was about to happen, but because he wanted to see how she would beg him, he decide to explain further, “You don’t have to imagine it, because we are going to do it.”

“My Lord, please,” Missandrei said. By the time that that plea had escaped from her mouth, however, the Hand of the Queen was already behind her, and she hissed in displeasure – though there was also a sense of desperation there – when he placed one of his hands on the cheeks of her ass.

The Hand could not stop himself from slapping the ass cheek in front of her, and she yelped even as the sound that the slap made echoed around the room, though because of the yelp that escaped from the lips of Missandrei, the sound of flesh hitting flesh was drowned. Even before the sound could die down, however, Tyrion was already pushing the cheeks of her ass apart, and in short order, the entrance to her brown hole was revealed to the dwarf who could not help but lick his lips in anticipation of the things that he is going to do.

“Did you know,” he said almost casually, and at the same time that those words escaped from his mouth, he pressed the tip of the pear against the entrance to the asshole of Missandrei causing a desperate scream to escape from the lips of the young woman. The scream, however, was something that was ignored as the Hand continued, “that our Queen loves to lick ass?”

He did not think that there was a need for him to tell her that the reason why the Queen loved to lick ass was because he made her that way. As that thought entered the forefront of the mind of Tyrion, a lightning bolt of pleasure shot up his spine from the direction of his groin, and he groaned as he mentally noted that he should make the Queen clean his ass with her mouth as soon as possible.

The Hand, however, had enough self-control that he did not abandon what he was doing at that moment there and then, instead, he forced himself – though if he was being honest, it was not really that much of a chore – to return his attention toward the direction of the asshole of Missandrei at the same time that he could see her brown hole opening in order to accommodate the pear.

There was something mesmerizing in the way that the rim of her asshole was kissing the pear that Tyrion could not turn his attention away from that direction even if he wanted to. If he was being honest, the reason why he was taking his time in pushing the pear into her asshole was not only because he wanted to take it slow, but also because of the resistance that her asshole was giving him.

Of course, that was actually something that provided more pleasure for Tyrion, and he could feel his arousal in the form of his cock hardening once more, even if he was quite sure that most of them cum that he had placed on the face of Missandrei had not yet dried at that moment.

“Ah!” another loud scream escaped from the lips of Missandrei, but rather than turn his attention toward the direction where the scream came from, the Hand of the Queen focused his gaze on the asshole of Missandrei, and he smiled when he saw that half of the pear was already inside her asshole. That meant that the widest part of the pear – or at least, the widest part of the pear without the pear being screwed open – was already inside the asshole of Missandrei.

Tyrion could not even imagine the pain that the stretching was giving Missandrei, but with a wry smile, he told himself that he does not need to imagine it. He is not the one who would be wearing the pear, rather, he is the one who would be making his slaves wear the pear, and at that moment, the Hand of the Queen told himself that Missandrei would be but the first of his slaves who would be forced to undergo this asshole stretching.

His could feel his cock harden even more as he imagined the Queen with the pear buried deep in her ass, but at that moment, it was not only the silver haired Targaryen that was in his mind, no, at that moment, the dwarf Hand of the Queen resolved that he would cross the sea that divided Essos from Westeros, and using the army of his slave-queen, he would not only conquer Westeros, he would also make sure that all of those beautiful noble daughters would be experiencing this same thing that Missandrei was going through at that moment.

The Hand shook his head at that moment, forcing himself to return to the present, though at the same time that he did so, he actually stopped pushing the pear inside the asshole of Missandrei.

“I think we shall leave this here for now,” the Hand said, and as he had expected, the slave girl in front of him let out a sigh of relief in response. He actually laughed before he adding, but we are going to open it.”

He imagined that, at that very moment, the eyes of Missandrei widened before she started to beg him, “No, my Lord, please,” she said, “Please.”

She would have continued to beg him, but whatever words it was that she would have chosen to beg him, it was cut off as a loud scream escaped from her lips. The scream was the result of Tyrion turning the screw at the other end of the pear once. The pear opened a bit, but it was not as wide as it would have opened had the Hand turned the screw completely.

Still, he imagined that it was rather painful for her. He shook his head a few moments later, however, and the Hand told himself that that was the purpose of the exercise, aside, of course, from the humiliation aspect of it, and as that thought entered the forefront of his mind, the Hand returned to the spot inside the dungeon where the instruments of torture were kept.

This time, however, he only took a candle, and he had lit the same within a few moments by exposing the wick upon the nearest torch flame before he extinguished the flame of the torch, significantly darkening the room.

“I think I should leave you some light for the evening,” the Hand said, his amusement clear in his voice, and even as he walked back toward a spot behind Missandrei. He imagined that she was now wondering exactly where he would place the candle, but this time, the Hand was more accommodating as he suddenly added, “I shall leave this in your stretched asshole then,” and before Missandrei could say anything, the Hand jammed the body of the candle – with the burning wicker away from the body of the handmaiden, of course – in between two of the spoon-like segments of the pear.

Of course, he made sure that he jammed it at an angle that ensured that most of the melted wax would spill diagonally toward the exposed asshole of the handmaiden.

“Have a goodnight, Missandrei,” Tyrion said a few moments later, he laughed before he added, “I know I will.”

***

“Well, I am happy to admit that your handmaiden is not only innocent of this plot to assassinate you,” Tyrion said as he once more emptied his wine goblet. He turned his attention toward the direction of the bed where Daenerys, the woman who was supposed to be their queen, was lying on and added, “but she is also quite loyal to Your Grace.”

Daenerys was still in the same position that Tyrion had left her in, spread-eagled on the bed with her wrists and ankles connected to the edges of the bed through the use of chains that were connected to cuffs wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Aside from those cuffs, the woman who had freed slaves and who had tried to defeat the thousand year culture of slavery in Essos was wearing nothing.

Indeed, at that moment, the breaker-of-chains was in chains herself, and Tyrion could not help but chuckle at the irony of the situation.

He turned his attention toward the face of Daenerys and he saw the rapidly drying remnants of the concoction that he had made her drink before he left for the dungeon where Missandrei was being kept. He knew that by this time, the concoction that he made her drink was already affecting the queen, and that is the reason why he knew that, even if Daenerys had heard what he had just said, she would not have understood it.

The smile that was already on the face of Tyrion widened as he turned his attention toward the groin of the queen that he was supposed to be serving, and he could see that the surface of the bed where her naked groin was resting was already wet. She was also writhing in such a way that it was obvious to anyone who was watching her at that moment that she was rather desperate for someone to fuck her.

Tyrion refilled his wine goblet then finished it with one swing before he replaced the goblet on the surface of the same table where the decanter of wine was resting, and using the back of his hand, he wiped his face of any remnants of wine there. Once that was done, he made his way toward the direction of the bed, but halfway there, he appeared to have changed his mind and he turned his attention away from the direction of the bed.

Even if he turned away from the bed, however, he kept his gaze pointed there, and he started laughing when he saw the disappointed and panicking expression that appeared on the face of the queen. Even without asking, he knew that the reason why Daenerys placed that look on her pretty face was because she thought that he was skipping from fucking her.

The concoction that he had given her, Tyrion knew, was the reason why she was acting the way that she was at that moment. Having had his experience with the ‘potion’ – he really does not know what he should call it, and the man who had sold him the concoction had labeled it as such – before, he knew that there was a figurative fire burning between the loins of the Queen at that moment that was so fierce, she would have done anything to have something inside her cunt.

Indeed, the chains that kept her secure on the bed at that moment was as much for her protection as it was to keep her inside the room. If not for those chains, Tyrion was sure that she would have left the room and would have begged those two guards who are guarding the entrance to her room to fuck her.

As it was, Tyrion would have preferred if he is the one that the Queen would beg to fuck her.

“My Lord,” the smile appeared on the face of Tyrion when he heard her speak, and he did not even need to turn his attention toward her to know that she was getting desperate, “Please.”

He turned his attention toward her at that moment, placing a questioning expression on his face as he asked, “Please what?”

She actually hesitated, and that hesitation did nothing but amuse Tyrion even more. He was quite sure that she saw the smile that appeared on his face, and she whimpered even as a flash of anger appeared on her eyes. Despite all the arousal that she was feeling at that moment, there was still a part of her that was rebelling, but that actually caused Tyrion more excitement than anything, especially when that part of her was forced to swallow her pride as she begged him, “Please fuck me, my Lord,” she said.

“Why?” he asked her.

Tyrion knew what the words that she would use would be, after all, he was the one who had given her those words. He had heard her speak the words before too, but as with always, whether or not she would force herself to say those words was a question that only she could answer. Of course, the queen knew for a fact that she would not have Tyrion fuck her if she would not say the words.

For the next few moments, the only sound that echoed around the room were the pathetic whimpers that escaped from the lips of Daenerys as she tried her best to keep her arousal under control. Tyrion knew, of course, that she would not be able to keep it under control for long, though he still made a show of turning her attention away from her a few moments later.

As he had expected, when she saw him turn his attention away from her, she became even more desperate, “Master, please!” she screamed, and when Tyrion returned his attention toward her, she did not even give him the time to say anything before she added, “Please, fuck your whore, I need your big, fat cock inside my dirty, slutty, hole.”

He started laughing at that moment, and as he took a step toward her, she added, “I am not a queen, my Lord, I am just your dirty, slutty, fuck-toy,” giving Tyrion the impression that she was so desperate at that moment.

Of course, those words did nothing but amused him even more, and as he turned his full attention toward her face, he began to take his cock out of the confines of the pants that he was wearing. He noted that as he did so, she turned her attention away from his face and toward the direction of his erect manhood, and she actually licked his lips in anticipation of having his monster inside her.

He decided to test her again, however, and he said, “I seem to remember you telling me that you would never submit to me.”

A desperate moan escaped from the lips of Daenerys as she added, “I was wrong, Master, please,” she said, “I didn’t know what I was back then.”

“And now you do?” he asked her using an incredulous tone. He paused for a few moments before he asked, “What are you?”

The answer that she gave him was so full of conviction that it was hard to believe that she would ever rebel against him again, “I am your whore, Master,” she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Game of Thrones Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**THREE**

Perhaps it was not proper for Tyrion to label the sound that escaped from his lips as he opened his eyes as a groan as that particular term would imply that the sound that he made was in reaction to something that he does not like. If he was being honest, the dwarf who had been given some of the most demeaning names in the Seven Kingdoms would have to admit that he actually quite liked the sensation that caused the sound to escape from his lips, and even as he turned his attention toward the direction of his groin, a smile appeared on his lips.

The reason for the sound that escaped from the lips of the man who had made one of the claimants to the Iron Throne name him as her hand – though, of course, they would not reveal that secret to anyone in a long time, possibly never – was because when he transitioned from being asleep to being awake, the first sensation that he felt something warm yet wet wrapped around the girth of his cock.

Tyrion did not actually see what it was that was wrapped around his manhood at the exact same moment that he turned his attention toward that direction, but the reason for that was because of the blanket that covered his lower body. It took him but a few moments, however, before he discarded that blanket, and when he saw what – or rather, who – was hiding under the blanket, the smile that was on his lips widened even more.

The woman whom Tyrion was supposed to owe his loyalty to was still asleep, and the Hand of the Queen had to acknowledge the effort and the determination that Daenerys had shown. He knew that it was not easy for her to learn how to control her breathing well enough that she could actually sleep like that. Not only was she under a blanket, she was also sleeping with the admittedly larger than usual cock of Tyrion stuffed in her mouth.

Rather than wake the Queen so that she would take his cock out of her mouth, the Hand of the Queen instead took a few moments to look at the vision in front of him. As was usual, the woman who wants to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms was wearing nothing but a collar wrapped around her neck, and at that moment, the way that she was lying on the surface of the bed and her hair actually hid that collar.

With his cock buried in her warm and wet hole, the Hand could easily see that her cheeks were rather bloated, but it actually made her appearance more submissive in the opinion of Tyrion, and it was actually rather easy to see why, after all, she was sleeping with his cock buried in her mouth.

Indeed, even the place where they are now at that moment served only to increase the aura of the submission of the last remaining Targaryen, after all, this was not even the bedroom of Tyrion, rather, this was supposed to be the bedroom of the Queen, but since a few weeks ago, he had unofficially made this his bedroom, and he knew that in a few more weeks, they would have to leave Essos and this place.

As that thought entered the forefront of the mind of Tyrion, he could not help but turn his attention toward the direction of the attached verandah of the room. Most people, the Hand knew, would be content with what they have at that moment, and most would also rather stay in Essos.

If he was being honest, it was not as if he could not see why they would make that decision. This place, while hotter than his native Westeros, seem to have a lower standard for the lives of people. Tyrion would admit that in Westeros, people could still get killed for nothing, but here in Essos, people could own other people, and he knew that the prospect of owning several dozen slaves was a powerful temptation for some people.

Unfortunately – for the people of Westeros, of course, not for the Dwarf – he was not satisfied with his lot at that moment, and he fully intends to return to Westeros to wreak vengeance against those who had made fun of him in the past.

Another sound escaped from the lips of Tyrion as he could not help but imagine how he would wreak vengeance, but before he could fully lose himself in those thoughts, he was forced out of his reverie by a sound that invaded his ears, and this time, the sound did not come from him.

It came, instead, from the direction of the Queen, and as he turned his attention toward her direction, a bolt of pleasure shot up from the direction of the shaft of his cock, up his spine, and toward the forefront of his brain as he felt the tongue of Daenerys brush against the tip of his cock.

He took that to mean that she was about to wake up, and he was not disappointed in that regard as a few moments later, he watched as her eyes fluttered open. As he was watching her eyes, he could see that, at least for a few moments, she was confused. He did not need to ask her what she was confused about as he knew that she was confused about the fact that she was impaled mouth first on his cock, but then a glassy-eyed look appeared on her eyes, and Tyrion could not help but smile as he realized that the effects of the concoction that he had been feeding her was again taking effect.

The Hand of the Queen would readily admit that he had not taken the concoction, but the man who had provided him with the potion claimed that he had taken it before, and the man had said that while the consumer would be highly susceptible to suggestion, the consciousness of the drinker would still be there. In other words, even as the last Targareyen began to try to wrap her tongue around his cock while his shaft remained inside her warm and wet orifice, the real Daenerys was still there, probably repelled at the thought of what she was doing, yet horrified by the fact that, despite her best attempts, she could not stop herself.

“Aren’t you needy today, Your Grace,” Tyrion said a few moments later. It was the only greeting that she would get from him, and he could not help but smile when he saw blood rush up her face, turning her cheeks red.

She also looked as if she was going to say something, but because his cock was still buried in her mouth, she first attempted to remove it from her warm and wet orifice. Tyrion, however, would not have that, and before she could do anything, both of his hands found themselves resting on the top of her head, and the Dwarf used that as his leverage to force Daenerys to lower her head back toward the direction of his groin.

Unlike his slaves, Tyrion had not bothered to shave his pubic hair, and a few moments later, he let out a single chuckle as he felt the tip of his pubic hair make contact with her face, indeed, some strands even found themselves in her nose, forcing the Queen to breath in the smell of his groin every time she would breath. He knew, however, that she would not complain, after all, after so long, he would have guessed that she was used to his smell by now.

Without warning, Tyrion suddenly buckled, forcing more of his shaft into the warm and wet oral orifice of Daenerys. He watched as her eyes widened, but even if that was the case, her body responded by pulling her head up until only the tip of his cock remained inside her oral canal – and Tyrion allowed her to do that – before she quickly lowered her face toward the direction of his groin once more, only for her to repeat the process again, even as she set a rather fast pace that had the Dwarf smiling a few moments later.

“That would be the first part of your breakfast, slave,” the Hand said.

Even Tyrion would have to admit that he does not know if she actually heard what he had said, but in the ultimate analysis of things, the Hand would readily admit that he did not really care, not when this beautiful Targaryen in front of him was bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his cock using a pace that was fast enough that it was obvious that she was so desperate for him to cum.

The Hand of the Queen had no plans to deny the effort of Daenerys, he groaned in pure pleasure a few moments later before he once more placed his hands on either side of the head of Daenerys, using that as his leverage to force her – though he suspected that it was not that much – to take as much of his length as possible inside her warm and wet mouth.

It was only after he could feel the back of her throat at the tip of his cock that Tyrion slackened off his hold on the top of her head, but even if she had attempted to back away from the deep-throat blow-job that she was forced to give, it was already too late, as at that moment, a hiss of pure pleasure escaped from the lips of Tyrion, and less than a fraction of a second later, his seed erupted from the tip of his cock while the same was still buried inside her mouth.

“Swallow it all, cunt,” the Hand ordered, and he noted that she did not even bother to protest the way that he had referred to her. A few moments later, another groan escaped from the lips of Tyrion as he felt her throat muscles constricting all over the tip of his manhood, and if he was being honest, the Hand would have to admit that, if not for the fact that he had just finished hosing the insides of her mouth with his seed, he would have been hard again there and then as a result of that throat constricting.

He mentally shook his head at the same time that he told himself that was neither here nor there, and a few seconds later, without even bothering to warn the woman that he was supposed to be loyal to, he pulled his cock out of her mouth.

Tyrion was pleased to note the look if disappointment and utter need that appeared on the beautiful face of his queen in reaction to him removing his cock from her mouth. She did close her mouth a few moments later – and as a result of that, a streak of cum escaped from her lips through the corner of her mouth – but then she opened her mouth again, and it was clear that she was about to say something.

Whatever it was that Daenerys would want to say, however, was cut-off a few moments later by Tyrion suddenly swinging his lower body to the side so that he could jump off of the bed that the two of them were on. Such an action only caused another look of longing to appear on the face of the last member of House Targaryen, but as with before, she merely watched him.

Perhaps it was because she was not sure what she should say in order to convince him to remain in bed.

Whatever the case may be, however, a few moments later saw Tyrion placing distance between himself and the bed as he made his way to a table where refreshments – delivered by slaves who are already loyal to Tyrion – were waiting. Unlike his slave – who would have the fresh cum that she had milked out of the cock of her Master as the first part of her breakfast – Tyrion had fresh fruit and a goblet of wine.

The Dwarf, however, made sure that he left a tiny portion of the fruit and a small amount of wine in his goblet as he made his way to a point halfway between where the table where the refreshments were and the bed, and with a smile – that even Tyrion himself would not hesitate to label as sadistic – he placed the small amount of fruit on the floor before he doused it with what remained of the wine in his goblet.

“Eat,” he said. The command was directed toward Daenerys and she knew that, as was evidenced by the fact that, in response to the command that he had given, she got off of the bed before instantly getting on her hands and knees. Without being told, the woman who would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms began to crawl toward that point and as soon as she was there, she lowered her face so that her mouth could reach the piece of fruit.

She was forbidden from using her hands to scoop up the fruit, but she had been doing this for so long that she had no problem actually scooping out the fruit using only her mouth. Once she had the fruit in her mouth, she began to lap up – much like how a dog would have done it – the wine that Tyrion had spilled for her.

As for the Hand, he did not actually bother to watch the show of abject humiliation, he had watched it many times in the past, of course, and he was getting tired of watching it again. Instead, he used that time to head over to a cabinet which he opened as soon as he was in front of it, revealing a collection of floggers.

The fact that Daenerys did not groan when he opened the cabinet was the only indication that Tyrion needed in order to know that she was not looking at his direction, and sure enough, when he turned his attention toward her, she still had her face as low as possible toward the direction of the floor.

Of course, that position meant that her hips were raised high behind her, and any person behind her at that moment could see the shapely cheeks of her ass as well as the red lips of her womanhood. It was, Tyrion would have to admit, the proper position for what he had in store for her next.

The Hand of the Queen picked his favorite flogger from the collection and as he made his way back toward her, he watched as she turned her attention toward him. The concoction that he had been feeding her may have caused her to be susceptible to suggestion and may be suppressing the actual Daenerys by cutting off her control from her body, but that did not stop her eyes from widening when she saw the flogger that he was holding.

She was, after all, quite familiar with this flogger, and that was evidenced by the fact that Tyrion did not even need to tell her what to do before she used both of her hands to reach behind her and pull the cheeks of her ass apart, causing the entrance – or probably the exit – of her anal canal to be exposed.

At that moment, however, the target of Tyrion was not her asshole, though he was not going to tell her that until the last moment.

“What do you want me to do, cunt?” he asked her a few moments later. At the same time that he asked that question, he reached his spot behind her, and the Hand allowed himself a few moments to admire the almost perfect backside of the last member of House Targaryen.

She did not reply right away to his question, and Tyrion took advantage of that fact to ask himself if his sister would have an ass as perfect as the one that was presented to him today. He mentally shook his head, however, as he told himself that he would find out soon enough, though at the same time, he could not help but feel a bit of regret as he told himself that his deal with some of the people who are helping him meant that while he would be involved with the training of his sister, she would actually be given to someone else.

‘ _It would not do good for me to be greedy,’_ he thought, and his further musings on that particular topic was brought to a halt a few moments later as Daenerys finally answered the question that he had posed to her.

“Please, Master,” the voice that she was using advertised the desperation that she was feeling at that moment, and she punctuated just how desperate she was at that moment by actually shaking her hips, before she added, “Please use my ass, please.”

She was begging him, Tyrion reminded himself, not because she wanted him in her tight anal canal, but because she already knew that he would not give her a rest until he had satisfied himself, and if he would not give her a rest, that meant that he was also not going to give her the special potion that she was now addicted to. It was different, however, from the other potion that he had been feeding her.

If he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that the plea on the part of the woman who wishes to be the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms was rather lackluster, but he decided not to make a fuss about it, after all, it was never his plan to use her asshole – though he would admit that that would have been fun. Instead, he turned his compete attention toward the lips of her cunt, and without saying anything, he used the business end of the flogger that he was holding to touch both of the lips of her cunt.

A hiss escaped from the lips of Daenerys, and though he could tell that it was in anticipation, Tyrion would have to admit that he could not actually be sure if it was in anticipation of pain or pleasure that she would be given. He did not actually particularly care, and without saying anything else, he sent the first lash toward the direction of the slit in between the lips of her womanhood.

For a few moments, the only sound that echoed around the room was the sound of the flogger hitting the flesh of Daenerys, but even before that sound could fade, a loud scream escaped from the lips of the last Targaryen, and Tyrion could tell that it was in pain.

“Beg for the next one, cunt,” he demanded.

Even if Tyrion had made that demand, for a few moments, it looked as if she would not do as she was ordered. He was more than willing to wait for her to realize her situation, however, and it would appear that she did realize it a few moments later, because the Hand had no need to call her out again.

“Please, Master,” he heard the Queen plea even as she once more shook her waist, “Please, may I have another?”

Rather than respond to that plea with another lash to her cunt, Tyrion instead landed the flogger on her back, causing another scream of pain to escape from the lips of the Mother of Dragons even as it left a diagonal red mark on her otherwise smooth back. Even before Daenerys could verbally respond to that lash, Tyrion added, “I said beg me for another lash, cunt.”

She responded easily this time, “Please, Master, please,” she began, “Please whip my cunt again, please.”

Tyrion sent another lash toward the direction of her cunt in response to that plea, and in response to the pain that she felt at that moment, another scream escaped from the lips of Daenerys. Even if she had screamed, however, it did not take long before she was again begging him, “Master, please,” she said even as she began to shake her hips again, “Please another one.”

The Hand was more than willing to give her what she was asking for, yet at the same time that he delivered the third blow – and as he did so, he elicited another scream from the mouth of the Queen – he remarked to himself that she had stopped shaking her hips.

“Again, Master, please,” Daenerys said, distracting Tyrion from his line of thought, especially when she said, “Your slave begs for another lash, Master.”

He actually started to laugh at that point, delivering two quick blows on the slit in between the lips of her cunt in quick succession and causing another loud yelp – louder than the earlier ones – to escape from the lips of the young Queen.

The reason for the laughter that escaped from the lips of the Hand was also the reason why he dropped his flogger a few moments later. He made his way to a spot in front of her and with an economy of movement, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and used that as his leverage to make her look at him.

Tyrion could see tears spilling out of the eyes of Daenerys, but if she thought that he would have felt pity for her because of those tears, then she was wrong. On the contrary, the sight of those tears made him want to abuse her even more, and that was the reason why he suddenly sent a slap using his free hand toward one of her cheeks.

The slap caused Daenerys to turn her attention opposite the direction of where the slap came from, and even before she could turn her attention toward him, the Hand of the Queen suddenly said, “Imagine that, the woman that they call ‘Breaker of Chains is begging for chains for herself,” he let go of her hair and she barely stopped her chin from banging on the floor at the same time that Tyrion added, “Perhaps your mad brother was right to bargain you with the horse-fuckers, seems to me that being fucked is the only thing you are good at.”

Even Tyrion would have to admit that those words were hardly fair, yet at the same time, he reminded himself that consciously chose those words and those insults. The reason for that was because he wanted to see how she would react to them, and he could not help but smile when he saw that she reacted exactly as he wanted her to react.

She may have limited control over her body, but there was no denying the fire in her eyes. It was a fire that demonstrated to him the hatred that she felt for him at that moment, and he knew that if not for the potions that he had been feeding her, she would have attacked him there and then.

The reason why he wanted her to remember what it was like to be angry at someone was so that he could humiliate her even more, and that aspect became more pronounced a few moments later, when he once more slapped her. This time, even before the sound of flesh hitting flesh faded from around the bedchambers of the Queen, the Hand asked, “What do you say?”

More tears spilled from the eyes of Daenerys, but it did nothing to quench the flames of anger that Tyrion was sure she was feeling at that moment. Of course, all the anger that she was feeling at that moment meant nothing, because she could not actually act on it, indeed, the words that escaped from her mouth a few moments later, Tyrion was sure, was not even hers.

“Yes, Master,” she replied even as she nodded.

“How pathetic,” he said even as he walked toward her backside again. As he did so, he stroked his cock, giving her the only warning that he would ever give her that he was going to penetrate her, but she must have realized that, because without being told to, she once more reached behind her back, placing her hands on either side of the cheeks of her ass before using those same hands to part of her cheeks so that she could display her two holes there.

“To think,” Tyrion began even as the tip of his cock touched the lips of her cunt, and he heard her hiss in pain as his cock touched her now sensitive nether region, “that you told me that you would never submit to me.”

As those words escaped from the lips of Tyrion, he could not help but remember the first time that he had forced his cock in the cunt of this beautiful woman in front of her. He had made her acquaintance for less than three days before he had done that, and the only reason that he waited that long was because he had been advised that the potion that he had stealthily spilled into her drink would take that long to take effect.

“Ah!” Daenerys screamed, and the scream tore Tyrion out of the reverie that he did not even realize he had fallen into until the moment that he was forced out of the same. At the same time that he came out of his reverie, a hiss of pure pleasure escaped from his lips as the effect of him whipping the cunt of Daenerys became known to him physically.

Her cunt had always been rather tight – and he wondered if that was a family trait or if it was just something that was peculiar to this particular Targaryen – but it was tighter than usual this time because of the whipping that he had given her.

She resisted his plundering cock more than usual, but even if that was the case, the pleasure of Tyrion would not be denied, and within a few moments, he found himself completely buried inside of her tight snatch. A whimper escaped from her lips, but he took that as a signal, and in response to it, he pulled his cock out of her cunt only for him to slam himself back inside of her without warning, causing another scream – though whether it was one of pleasure or of pain was not something that Tyrion was sure of – to escape from her lips.

The Hand of the Queen had already learned that he rather liked the sound that his Queen would make whenever he would do that, so he pulled the shaft of his cock out of the confines of her tight cunt, only for him to slam himself back inside of her, causing another scream to escape from her lips a few moments later.

Tyrion repeated the process for another half-dozen times before he felt his manhood twitch while it was still buried inside of her snatch. She whimpered in response to his cock twitching inside of her, and that was the only indication that Tyrion needed to know that she was aware that he was about to hose her insides with his seed.

“Fuck,” Tyrion cursed even as he picked up the pace with which he was moving in and out of her, “Your tight cunt is milking my cock, you whore.”

“You are the last Targaryen, Your Grace,” Tyrion said in a conversational tone a few moments later, and the way that he said made it appear as if it was a different man who had uttered those earlier words.

He did stop sawing his cock in and out of her cunt, though that only added a few seconds – a minute at the most – to the time before he would release. It was, however, more than enough, and the Hand continued, “You would need an heir, and though I have disowned my family, any child between the two of us would surely enjoy the power and prestige of our great houses.”

He resumed pounding her there and then, causing more moans of pleasure – and this time, Tyrion was sure that it was moans of pleasure – to escape from her lips.

“I already promised your handmaiden that she would be the nursemaid,” Tyrion said, “And if it is a boy, I will make sure that he would lose his virginity raping your handmaiden,” he paused before he added, “Or maybe he could lose his virginity using your cunt the way that it was supposed to be used.”

Another whimper escaped from the lips of Daenerys, but at that moment, Tyrion did not care. The reason for that was because it was his turn to let out his own hiss of pleasure, and that marked his second release for the morning.

“Fuck,” the Dwarf cursed under his breath even as he felt his seed erupt from the tip of his cock, filling the birthing canal of the helpless woman in front of him with his warm cum, and because he did not pull out of her for another few moments, he ensured that she absorbed as much of his seed as possible.

Of course, just because he had already hosed her insides with his seed does not actually mean that the session was over, and a few moments after Tyrion removed his cock from her soiled cunt – with a barely audible popping sound, though he doubted if she had heard that – he watched as she got back on her hands and knees so that she could reorient herself in such a way that she was now facing him.

The Hand did not even have to give the Queen an order, she parted her lips a few moments later even as she gently wrapped her left hand around the girth of his cock. He could only smile at her even as she gently guided his cock into her warm and wet orifice, and within a few moments, he found his manhood back inside her mouth.

This time, the objective was not to make him cum, it was only to clean his cock with her mouth, but even if that was the case, nothing stopped the Queen from trying to make him cum again. Of course, she would not be successful in that endeavor, but Tyrion actually did not care.

He turned his attention toward her at the same time that she turned her gaze upward, and as their eyes met, he noted just how much adoration and hate there was in her eyes as she gazed at him. It made him smile, and purely because he knew that she would not be able to evade it, he spat at her.

The spit landed on the side of her face, even as Tyrion asked, “Do you remember the first time we did this, Your Grace?”

She did not reply, but that would have more to do with the fact that his cock was inside her mouth than anything else, and besides, even Tyrion would have to admit that he asked the question not because he wanted to hear her answer, but because he just wanted her to remember that first time. The reason he wanted her to remember was because it was tied to the next statement that he uttered a few moments later.

“Isn’t it hard to believe?” he asked rhetorically even as he widened the smile that he was giving her, “that you are now so desperately trying to please me when, at the beginning, your eyes promised me that you would never submit to me?”

***

Daenerys Targaryen would readily admit that she was irritated, and she would also readily admit that it was not her long name and the half dozen or so epitaphs that she had been given that caused the irritation that she felt at that moment, no, the reason why the last remaining member of House Targaryen was irritated was because of the man – and she used that term sparingly – in front of her.

She had named him Hand of the Queen at his insistence – though her other advisors had actually agreed with that appointment – but if she had known that he would be wasting her time regaling her with some of the stories of his earlier journeys, she would not have made the appointment.

The two of them were inside her bedchambers which also doubled as her private meeting place owing to lack of such a dedicated room in this complex that she had taken over. They were also alone, but that was because the Lord Hand had requested that they have this meeting alone. She figured that she owed him that much courtesy, so she agreed.

If there was a silver lining to all of this, it was the fact that he seemed knowledgeable enough, and Daenerys would be the first to admit that his advice in regards how to deal with the rebellious Great Houses was something that she had never thought of before. Of course, that may have something to do with the fact that she is a woman, and the suggestion of Tyrion had been to make the Great Houses offer one of their heirs to be brought up at Kingslanding once she had retaken the city.

It may have reeked of taking hostages, but he assured her that only some of the Houses would see it that way. The other Houses would probably see it as an honor, because their heirs would be growing up beside the next rulers of the Kingdom.

The question of who the Queen would marry was also something that they had been discussing before the Lord Hand had somehow been derailed into talking about a meeting that he had mere days before he had arrived at the city.

From what she could remember, Lord Tyrion had been taken by slavers, but it would appear that they had managed to escape from them. Even as the Queen gently took the cup filled with a hot beverage in front of her – and she missed the smirk that appeared on the face of her Hand as he watched her drink the beverage – she tried to remember some of the details of the story, but that proved to be too much for her even as the liquid travelled down her throat.

“Alternatively, Your Grace,” the voice of the man that she had appointed as her Hand tore her out of a reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen in, and she turned her attention toward him even as he added, “You could marry a Lannister.”

She scoffed at that moment, “I was under the impression that there is only Ser Jaime and he was the one who killed my father,” she said. She paused a few moments later as she realized that she had actually offended the man – albeit inadvertently – in front of her with those words, and she quickly added, “I apologize, my Lord, but I did not think that you were referring to yourself.”

He actually smiled before he replied, “I am used to noble ladies ignoring my existence, Your Grace,” he said.

In an attempt to cover up the insult that she had given him, she took another sip of the beverage – it was also something that he had brought with him, and she remembered at that moment that it was one of those that the Lord Hand had said was given to him by a merchant who introduced himself as travelling from Sothyros – though she paused when she saw the smirk on his face.

Daenerys dismissed the smirk, however, and she continued to drink, but before she could replace the cup on the surface in front of her, Lord Tyrion spoke again, “And I prefer my women to submit to me rather than the other way around, Your Grace,” he said.

She waved her hand in an off-handed manner to indicate that she did not care about that, but then she paused a few moments later as the words that he had uttered echoed in her head. She turned her attention toward him with the intention of asking him to repeat the words that he had just said, but before she could ask the question, he cut her off.

“Would you be willing to submit to me, Your Grace?” he asked, and before Daenerys could reply to the question, he stood from where he was seated and deliberately but slowly made his way so that he was moving closer toward her.

There was something in the way that he moved that made her want to call out for her guards, but her body was not responding, even when she felt his hand touch her face. His hand on his face was the only leverage that he needed to make her turn her attention toward him a few moments later, and she actually cringed – or at least, she would have – when she saw the lecherous smile on his face.

“I’ve always thought that Targaryen women are more on the submissive side,” he said. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room, and for a few moments, Daenerys was actually confused where that sound came from, but then signals of pain coming from her cheeks flooded the forefront of her mind, as she realized that he had just slapped her.

‘ _He struck me,’_ she thought with alarm. That was more than enough reason for her to call his guards, but for some reason her body would not respond properly to her orders. She was able, however, to glare at him, though the only thing that she succeeded in doing was to make the smile on his face widen even more.

“I know that look,” he said.

Her eyes widened even as she watched him take a few steps back, placing distance between the two of them. At the same time that he was walking backwards, however, he was retrieving his cock from the trousers that he was wearing, and in short order, his manhood was fully exposed.

“You are promising me that you would never submit to me,” he said a few moments later, and those words made Daenerys turn her attention toward him, but then he smiled as he added, “I am going to make you regret thinking that, and by the time I am done with you, you would be my personal whore.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion reintroduces Daenerys to Missandrei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Game of Thrones Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**FOUR**

Tyrion was assured of the loyalty of the members of the Unsullied, and that was the reason why he had no qualms about having them guard him as he made his way through the relatively narrow hallways of the basement of the largest building in the city of Mereen. By this time, the man who was once labeled as the ‘Dwarf’ was already very familiar with this particular hallway as well as the dungeon that would be his destination, after all, he had been walking through this hallway everyday for the past week or so.

Even the Dwarf would have to admit that he does not actually know when the loyalty of the remaining members of the Unsullied had transferred from the woman who had given them freedom to him, yet as he turned his attention toward the two members who had been following him from a respectable distance, he was once more assured that they had indeed shifted their loyalty from the would-be Queen of Westeros to her Hand, and as that thought entered the forefront of the mind of Tyrion, he told himself that, soon, he would have a new title that the people of Westeros would be familiar with.

As he turned his attention away from the two guards who had been following him, Tyrion focused his attention on the test that he had devised to be assured that the Unsullied had truly shifted their loyalties to him. The smile that appeared on the face of Tyrion, however, had nothing to do with the test, and more to do with the woman who is the centerpiece of the test, and the state that she was in at that moment.

The woman who would be Queen of Westeros was following after Tyrion, but she was not actually walking, rather, she was crawling after the man who was now her Master, and he was half-guiding, half-dragging her with him through a leash that was attached to the front part of the collar that was wrapped around her neck.

She was not naked, but she might as well be, because at that moment, her breasts were fully exposed, and everyone could see the clamps that bite painfully against the nipples that capped her breasts. If he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that he had thought about placing bells there, but, in the end, he decided not to, after all, those bells would make noise, and while he was sure that that would have increased the humiliation that Daenerys would feel, it would also be noisy and that, in turn, may lead some of those whom Tyrion had not yet convinced to join him to investigate.

The presence of Daenerys – and in the state that she was in at that moment – was a testament to the loyalty of the Unsullied, after all, if they are still loyal to the woman who had broken their chains, then these two probably would have attacked Tyrion there and then. The fact that they had not was the best proof of the loyalty of the eunuch soldiers, and since he could be assured of their loyalty already, Tyrion now had to work with the members of the Seconds Sons.

A smile graced the face of Tyrion as he silently told himself that getting the loyalty of that mercenary group was rather easy, but then he shook his head as he wondered if there was even a need for them when they finally cross the sea. The Second Sons, after all, is a heavy cavalry troop, but that would be the same as the Dothraki, and Tyrion was sure that it would be far easier to convince those savage horsemen to work with him.

The Hand of the Queen shook his head a few moments later, however, and at the same time that he did that, he forced himself to return to the present. It was at that moment that he made the decision that he would rather have the Second Sons with him when he crossed the sea rather than not have them, but if they would prove difficult to convince, then he should not hesitate to leave them behind.

Of course, Tyrion did not think that persuading them to work for him would be all that difficult.

For the time being, that would be his last thoughts on the matter, because one of the reasons why he forced himself to return to the present was because they had finally reached their destination. The Hand of the Queen found himself staring at the rather non-descript door, but then he turned his attention away from it so that he could look upon the face of the woman who was supposed to be his liege lord.

A smile formed across the face of the Dwarf as he saw the needy expression on the face of Daenerys. It was an expression that clearly told him that she would do anything that she would be ordered to do in order to earn for herself a treat – and that treat would be the cock of her Master in her body. Tyrion could not help but think that that expression on her pretty face made her even more beautiful, and it was also rather fitting for a woman who was on her hands and knees as it reminded him of a dog eager to do whatever it would be told to do.

‘ _Truly a fitting image on the face of a bitch, even if she is supposed to be a dragon,’_ Tyrion thought at the same time that he could not help but think about the woman who was supposed to be his wife. Before he could lose his thoughts about the eldest daughter of the former Hand of the King, however, he shook his head, ‘ _there would be a time to think about Sansa Stark in the future,’_ he assured himself, though if he was being honest, he would have to admit that he already have plans for her, and it involves her bastard half-brother and the direwolf of said bastard brother.

It was the sound of the door to the dungeon room opening that tore Tyrion out of his reverie, and he turned his attention toward the door. By the time that he did so, the door had been fully opened and took two steps forward with the leash that he was holding ensuring that the Queen was following after him. After he had taken those steps, however, he paused and he turned his attention toward his guards.

“Stay here,” he ordered them.

Neither one of them actually replied to the order that he had given, but Tyrion knew them well enough to know that they would not question the orders that he had given. Indeed, he was so convinced that they would do as they were ordered to do that he did not wait for them to nod in acknowledgement of the instructions that he had given them before he resumed walking back into the dungeon room.

There were already torches inside the room, providing some light, and as he walked into the room, the first destination of Tyrion was some of the other torches so that he could light them. Even as he was lighting those torches, however, he had already turned his attention toward the occupant of the room, and the smile that was on his face widened as he turned his attention toward her pretty face.

The Handmaiden of the Queen had her eyes close, and judging from the fact that she had not stirred even as Tyrion began lighting torches, he would guess that she was asleep. He turned his attention toward her nether regions and got further evidence that Missandrei was asleep. The former slave turned Handmaiden – ‘ _then slave again,’_ Tyrion could not help but think – was resting after a dozen men had their way with her, and with a snort, Tyrion told himself that those dozen men were actually the leaders of the remaining rebels in the city.

As part of the payment for hostilities between them and the party of the Queen to end, Tyrion had allowed them a few hours with the Handmaiden of the Queen, and they had accepted even if they would have preferred to spend that same amount of time with the Queen herself.

Tyrion turned his attention toward the direction of the face of Daenerys, and he saw that she had turned her attention toward the direction of her Handmaiden. There was the briefest hint of displeasure, anger, and recognition on the face of the Queen when she realized who it was that was bent over the desk in the middle of the room, but that look disappeared a few moments later when she realized that her Master was looking at her, replaced instead by a look of need that caused Tyrion to break into laughter a few moments later.

A groan escaped from the lips of Missandrei a few moments later, and Tyrion was quite certain that it was in response to the laughter that escaped from his lips. Rather than turn her attention toward the direction of Tyrion, however, Missandrei turned her attention toward the direction of where Daenerys had – without being told – knelt. Perhaps it was only by chance that the Handmaiden had turned her attention toward that direction, though, in the end, it did not really matter.

The look of surprise on the face of Missandrei was priceless, and before the Handmaiden could stop herself, she was already speaking, “Your Grace,” she said.

Tyrion could hear the surprise that dripped from the words that had escaped from her mouth, and before anyone could speak, he forced the two beautiful women inside this rather small room to turn their attention toward him as he pointedly cleared his throat.

Although the sound that he produced when he did that was rather miniscule, it was still loud enough to convince the two of them to turn their attention toward him, and Tyrion had placed himself in a position that allowed him to see not only the expression on the face of Missandrei, but also the expression on the face of Daenerys, though even he would have to admit that the expression on the face of the latter had not actually changed, and it was still the needy expression that told him that she would do anything to have the cock of her Master in her body.

Fortunately for her, Tyrion would be more than happy to oblige her.

It was a different story with Missandrei, however, and Tyrion could see that there was a look of anger on her pretty face. It was so different from the pleading expressions that the young woman would usually have on her face whenever Tyrion would visit her here, but if he was being honest, it was not that difficult to know what the reason for that expression was, after all, the woman that Missandrei had idolized was now in the same room as her, and said woman was acting more like a slave than Missandrei had ever been.

Tyrion placed as much amusement on his tone as he addressed the Handmaiden of the Queen, “She knows her place,” he said before he focused his gaze upon Missandrei who parted her lips to say something. Whatever that something is, however, it was something that only the former slave would know because the Hand cut her off at that moment, “and pretty soon, so would you.”

Although Tyrion did not say anything after those words had escaped from his mouth, Missandrei still refrained from saying anything. Perhaps it was because whatever it was that she was supposed to say was no longer relevant given what Tyrion had already said, or perhaps it was because the former slave had been so outraged by what Tyrion had just said that the anger that she felt had drowned out her earlier thoughts.

Either way, the Hand did not care, and he turned his full attention toward the direction of Daenerys at the same time that he opened the breeches of the trousers that he was wearing. Even if he had his attention turned toward his slave, Tyrion did not have a hard time removing his manhood from the confines of the trousers that he was wearing, and indeed, he turned his attention toward the direction of the Queen before he removed his cock from the confines of his trousers so that he could see the expression that he knew would be on the face of the Queen at the sight of his manhood.

A look of extreme need – comparable to a man who had been starved for days before he had been brought to a banquet – appeared on the pretty face of the Queen, but even if that was the case, she held herself from actually moving so that she could place herself as close as possible to his cock.

As for the Hand, he turned his attention toward the Handmaiden, and sure enough, he could see the outraged expression on her face. Missandrei, however, was not outraged by the fact that the Hand had his cock out of his trousers per se – even Tyrion had lost count of the number of times that he had taken Missandrei with his cock, after all, and the Handmaiden was now very familiar with his manhood – rather, she was outraged by the fact that he was showing his cock to the Queen.

“Oh, she is very familiar with my manhood as well, slave-cunt,” Tyrion said. When he saw that Missandrei had reacted by placing a look of absolute fury on her face, the Hand added, “After all, she sleeps with my cock in her mouth, and she wakes me up every day with a phenomenal blowjob.”

The expression that appeared on the faces of the two beautiful women in the room was a study in contrast, because the angry expression on the face of Missandrei was the direct opposite of the look of absolute bliss that appeared on the face of the Queen.

Tyrion did not waste time with further words – and if he was being honest, it was because he felt as if he was also going to burst soon – so he decided to ignore Missandrei for now before turning his attention toward the direction of Daenerys.

“Come here, Your Grace,” he said at the same time that he wrapped his left hand around the girth of his manhood. As Daenerys started to crawl on her hands and knees so that she could move closer toward him, Tyrion moved as well, reorienting himself so that it was his side that was facing Missandrei, and by so doing, he ensured that the Handmaiden of the Queen could see the side of the face of said Queen, as said Queen stuffed her face with his long, hard dick.

The distances involved meant that Daenerys was soon kneeling in front of the man who was supposed to be her Hand, and Tyrion saw her lick her lips in anticipation of having his dick stuffed in her mouth. He made a lazy motion that she knew she would interpret as a sign that she should begin, and Daenerys did not even hesitate, parting her lips as wide as possible so that she could place his cock in her mouth.

“Ah...,” a moan of pleasure escaped from the lips of Tyrion at the same time that he felt the tip of his manhood enter the warm and wet mouth of the beautiful Targaryen. Unlike before, however, Daenerys did not wait until more than the bulbous tip of his cock was inside her mouth, instead, she simply close her lips around the tip of his cock where shaft meets with the bulbous tip of his manhood.

Tyrion turned his attention downward at that moment, and sure enough, the sight of the pretty face of the last remaining Targaryen with her red lips wrapped around his cock caused even more pleasure to shoot up and down the spine of the Dwarf. Before he could stop himself, he had already placed both of his hands on the top of her head, but he refrained from using those hands as his leverage in order to dictate the pace with which she was to use her mouth to service his manhood.

Instead, the Dwarf focused his attention toward the cheeks of her face, and he broke into laughter when he saw that they are fatter than usual as a result of having his cock in there. As he felt her slide her lips forward and back, gently massaging them against the skin covering the shaft of his rather large manhood, the Hand could not help but let out another moan of pleasure, and she took that as a positive because she slowly but steadily increased the pace with which she was sliding her head forward and back upon the shaft of his manhood.

“Such an obedient fuck-toy, isn’t she?” Tyrion asked.

The question was directed toward Missandrei, but the Handmaiden refused to reply. At the same time that the Hand had asked that question, he turned his attention toward the direction of the Handmaiden, and his gaze landed on her face just in time for him to see the angry look on her face turned to one of outrage.

He could not actually read minds, but he would have laid odds at that moment that Missandrei was trying hard to think about what to say in order to force the Queen to come out of what she probably believes was a spell of some sort. Unfortunately for Missandrei, it was not a spell that Tyrion – and as that thought entered the forefront of his mind, he actually groaned in pleasure as Daenerys began to slow her pacing, probably having felt his cock twitch while it was buried inside her mouth, and because she did not want him to cum anytime soon – had placed the Queen in, it was something else.

The Hand of the Queen returned his gaze toward the direction of his pet, and the adoring gaze that she was now giving him as she continued to massage the shaft of his cock with her lips. Tyrion made another mental note to thank the man who had provided him with the concoction to turn Daenerys into his fuck-toy, but at the same time, he told himself that that would not be an easy venture as he actually does not know where the man is.

In any case, all of those thoughts turned to naught a few moments later as he felt his cock twitch while it was still inside the warm and wet mouth of the would be Queen of Westeros. This time, however, he could not stop himself from using his hand on the top of her head to compel her to take his cock as deep as possible inside her warm and wet mouth.

Even Tyrion would have to admit that he probably did not need to force Daenerys, indeed, he did not apply full force in order to make her take his cock in her mouth as deep as possible. He let out a hiss of pure pleasure a few moments later before he turned his attention downward toward his face, and as he had expected, she was still looking up at him with that adoring gaze.

The Hand of the Queen had planned to hose the insides of the mouth of Daenerys with his seed, or at least, that was what he had in mind when he first made her take his cock in front of her Handmaiden, but that adoring gaze that the Queen had on her pretty face as she massaged the shaft of his cock made him rethink his plans, and the fact that she began to use her tongue in order to taste the tip of his cock – once or twice, she even inserted the tip of his tongue into his piss-slit – did not change his plans.

“Fuck,” the curse escaped from the mouth of the Hand before he pulled his cock out of the warm and wet orifice of Daenerys. At the same time that he pulled his cock out of her mouth, it twitched one more time before his warm seed erupted from the tip of the same.

The fresh cum produced by the cock of the Hand arched through the air before it landed straight onto the waiting face of a surprised Daenerys. Whatever surprise it was that the breaker of chains may have felt, however, it was replaced instead by a contented smile as she realized what was happening.

Tyrion watched as she closed her eyes even as the smile that was on her face widened. It was obvious to him that she was enjoying what was happening, and he could not help but laugh at that, though he turned his attention toward the direction of Missandrei a few moments later just so that he could see the expression that the Handmaiden had on her face.

The look of outrage and confusion on the face of Missandrei was exactly what Tyrion was hoping to see, yet at that same time, he told himself that there was something missing from the pretty face of the Handmaiden. It was, however, something that Tyrion was more than happy to give her.

He turned his attention toward the direction of the Queen at the same time that he said, “Why don’t you rub your face with the face of your Handmaiden, Your Grace, after all, she looks jealous that you have all that cum on your face.”

Daenerys smiled before she nodded and she quickly got on her hands and knees. At the same time that she was crawling toward the direction of Missandrei, the Hand of the Queen returned his attention toward the direction of the bound Handmaiden. If he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that the shocked and horrified expression on the pretty face of Missandrei was exactly as he had hoped.

He did not have the time to lose himself in that expression, however, as the distance between Daenerys and her Handmaiden before the former had started to crawl toward the latter had not been that much. It did not take long before Daenerys was directly in front of her Handmaiden, and exactly as Tyrion had ordered, the Queen began rubbing her face against the face of Missandrei.

As the Queen was doing that, the fresh cum that was already on the face of Daenerys made contact with the face of Missandrei and when the Queen stopped rubbing her face against that of Missandrei a few moments later, some of the fresh cum that Tyrion had placed on the face of the Queen had already been transferred on the face of her Handmaiden.

“What is the first rule with the fresh cum of your Master, Your Grace?” Tyrion suddenly asked.

He did not expect Daenerys to answer the question, just as he did not expect Missandrei to know what the answer to the question would be. That was the reason why the Hand of the Queen merely smiled when he saw the blank expression on the face of the Handmaiden, thugh, again, he did not get to stare at that expression for as long as he wanted.

The reason for that was because a few moments later, Daenerys returned her attention toward the face of her Handmaiden. She did not answer the question that Tyrion had asked with words, rather, she answered it with her actions, and her actions was exactly the action that the Dwarf wanted to see from her.

Protesting sounds escaped from the lips of Missandrei a few moments later as she felt the wet tongue of the woman that she was supposed to be serving against her face. Tyrion could not see the expression on the face of Missandrei at that moment, but he had no doubt that the expression would be one of horror – and if he was being honest, he could understand why – even as the last Targaryen began to lick the cum that she had placed on the face of Missandrei.

“Shouldn’t you be returning the favor?” Tyrion asked. The question was directed toward Missandrei, but because he knew that she would not answer the question without some sort of incentive – and she also would not do what Tyrion wanted her to do without some form of incentive – when he asked that question, he had turned his attention away from her and toward the direction of the collection of whips and floggers that are kept inside the room.

Tyrion picked a whip that he was sure Missandrei was very familiar with – as it is the one that he had been using on her – and quickly sent the business end of the same whirling toward the direction of her back.

“Ah!” the loud scream that escaped from the lips of Missandrei as the whip made contact with her back muffled the sound that the whip made it when it made contact with her smooth back. At the same time, the fact that she opened her mouth caused some of the fresh cum that Tyrion had placed on the face of Daenerys to fall into her mouth.

“Has she started to clean your whore face with her tongue, Your Grace?” Tyrion asked two seconds after the first lash landed.

“No, Master,” Daenerys replied, and almost as soon as she finished allowing that word to escape from her lips, she resumed what she was doing, which was licking the fresh cum that she placed on the face of her Handmaiden when she rubbed her cum-streaked face against the same.

“Ah!” another scream escaped from the lips of Missandrei as the whip once more landed on her back, and again, it drowned out the sound that the whip had made as it made contact with the smooth back of the former slave. Unlike the first time, however, the Hand of the Queen was quick to send a follow-up lash, and another scream escaped from the lips of Missandrei in reaction to that.

“Well?” Tyrion asked at the same time that he inserted an irritated and impatient tone.

“No, Master,” Daenerys replied, and the fact that she replied in the negative caused Tyrion to continue whipping the back of the former handmaiden.

The Hand of the Queen actually lost count of the number of times that he had landed the business end of the whip upon the back of Missandrei, but he knew that he stopped when Missandrei finally began to lick the face of the Queen.

It was also at that moment that he made his way to their side so that he could watch as the two of them licked the face of the other, though it did not take long before he could once more feel his arousal, and a quick glance toward the direction of his cock confirmed that it was already half-erect.

A smile formed across the face of Tyrion as he watched his two slaves lick the face of the other, and without warning, he inserted his cock in between their lips, forcing them to turn their attention toward the shaft of his manhood rather than the face of the other.

As Tyrion had expected, it was the Queen who reacted first, and without being told what it is that she is supposed to do, the last Targaryen began to lick her side of the shaft of his cock, focusing her full attention toward the same. It took Missandrei a few more moments – and a pointed glare from the Hand – before she realized what she was supposed to do, but in short order, the Handmaiden of the Queen was also licking her side of the shaft of his cock, albeit with the unmistakable look of reluctance on her pretty face.

“I have spoken with the leaders of the different groups of our faction, Your Grace,” Tyrion said.

At the same time that he said that, he pulled his cock out of the space in between their lips, but while there was a look of relief on the face of Missandrei, there was a disappointed look on the face of Daenerys. The contrast in how they reacted to what Tyrion had done was the final thing that he needed to see in order to make his decision as to what he had in store for the two of them next, though if he was being honest, he would have to admit that he already knew what he would do, and who he would assign to do what.

The Hand of the Queen took a step back and at the same time that he did, he completely removed the trousers that he was wearing. At that moment, even the cheeks of his ass were exposed, but he gave neither of his two slaves any chance to react before he took another step forward, though rather than placing his cock back into the space in between their lips, the Dwarf instead placed himself in between them, before he turned his front toward the direction of Daenerys.

As he had expected, no instructions had to be given to the Queen before she once more parted her lips so that she could take his cock in her mouth, but even if a sound of pleasure escaped from the lips of Tyrion in reaction to what the Queen had done, it was not toward the last Targaryen that the next words that escaped from his mouth were directed to, rather, those words were directed toward the Handmaiden.

“Go ahead and clean my asshole with your tongue, slave-slut,” he said at the same time that he reached behind him so that he could part the cheeks of his ass and present his asshole to the former slave.

Tyrion waited for a few seconds for Missandrei to react, but as he had expected, she did not do anything. Unfortunately for her, because Tyrion had expected that that was how she would react, he had also made plans for the incentive that he would offer her in order to get her to do what he wanted her to do.

“Let’s test your loyalty to our Queen, slave-slut,” Tyrion said, and that was the only warning that he gave Missandrei before he suddenly placed both of his hands on the top of the head of Daenerys. He then used that as his leverage to force the Queen to take his cock as deep as possible inside her mouth.

It may seem as if it was exactly what he made her do but a few minutes ago, but this time, Tyrion did not allow Daenerys to move her head forward and back, instead, he simply kept his cock buried as deep as possible inside the mouth of the Queen. It did not take long before her need to breath meant that she was trying to move back from him, but he kept her head exactly where he had placed it.

“I will not allow you to move, Your Grace, until your Handmaiden starts to clean my asshole with her tongue,” he said, “even if you were to choke on my cock.”

Tyrion imagined the look of horror on the face of Missandrei at that moment, and he had to imagine because he could not turn his attention toward her direction. He was quite sure, however, that the horror that the Handmaiden was feeling at that moment was potent, because it did not take a second after he had announced his intention before he felt the tip of her tongue against the rim of her asshole.

A few seconds later saw Tyrion let out a hiss of pleasure at the same time that he finally allowed Daenerys to resume bobbing her head forward and back, once more massaging the shaft of his cock with her lips. At the same time, he could feel the wet tongue of Missandrei against the sphincter of his anal canal as she began to lick there.

“We are now ready to cross the sea, Your Grace,” Tyrion suddenly said. The message, of course, was directed toward Daenerys, and he reinforced that notion a few moments later when he turned his complete attention toward her.

The smile that appeared on the face of Tyrion when he saw turn her attention toward him in reaction to that was wide, and that smile that was already on the face of Tyrion widened even more when he saw the adoring gaze that she was giving him.

He laughed a few moments later before adding, “I do not think,” he began, “that the Lords of Westeros would accept Your Grace easily, but I am sure that we could find some means of convincing them to ally with us.”

Tyrion allowed Daenerys off of his cock at that moment, and as soon as she had removed his cock from her mouth, the last Targaryen suddenly said, “I would do anything that you would ask of me, My Lord,” and she did not wait for him to reply to that before she once more moved forward so that she could resume massaging the shaft of his manhood with her lips.

A hiss of pleasure escaped from the mouth of Tyrion at that moment before he said, “I know you will, Your Grace.”

There was a brief pause and for a few moments, the only sound that echoed around the room would be the moans that continued to escape from the lips of the Hand of the Queen as two beautiful young women did their best to pleasure him. That relative silence, however, was shattered a few moments later as Tyrion pushed the Queen off of his cock.

The sound that escaped from the lips of Daenerys was one of disappointment, but at that moment, the Hand of the Queen had turned his attention toward Missandrei, and he did not wait for her to react before he asked, “Do you think they would accept Her Grace as their Queen easily, slave-slut?”

He could see her disgust for him and her loyalty to the Queen warring with each other on her pretty face, and if he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that it was actually rather amusing to see. Even he, however, could not tell exactly when Missandrei had decided that she should answer the question that had been posed to her.

“She is the last remaining member of the House of Targaryen,” Missandrei began, “They should submit to her.”

Tyrion laughed and he continued to laugh even as he raised his right hand high. The expression on the face of the beautiful bent-over slave in front of him told him that she knew what he was about to do, and she parted her lips – no doubt to beg him not to follow through – but before the words that she wanted to use could come out of her mouth, the Hand of the Queen brought his hand down.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room as the palm of Tyrion hit the face of Missandrei. He did not wait for the slave to recover from his blow before he spoke, “Just because they should submit to her does not mean that they would,” he said.

He stepped back from where Missandrei was bent over and turned his attention toward the Queen before inclining his head slightly, causing Daenerys to get back on her hands and knees so that, like an obedient bitch, she could crawl to his side.

“Fortuantely,” Tyrion said, “the Queen and I had come up with a solution to this problem, haven’t we, Your Grace?”

“Yes, My Lord,” Daenerys replied, and before anyone could say anything, she turned her attention toward him before lowering her body toward the floor. In short order, she was lying on the floor, with her back pressed against the same, “In exchange for allowing me to serve you for the rest of my life as your slave-queen, I would abdicate my claim to the Iron Throne in your favor.”

Tyrion did not need to turn his attention toward Missandrei in order to know that, at that moment, there was a look of horror on the face of the former slave.

The reason why he did not bother to turn his attention toward Missandrei, however, was because at that moment, he moved toward the direction of where Daenerys was lying on the floor. In short order, he was once more seated on her, with the naked cheeks of his ass just an inch or two above her bellybutton, and the reason why he sat upon her body at that position was so that he could place his cock in the valley formed between her breasts.

“Ah,” Daenerys moaned in reaction to her Master cupping both of her breasts, and another – louder – moan escaped from her lips a few moments later as he then pressed her breasts firmly together, encasing his long thick cock in between her soft mounds.

This time, it was the turn of Tyrion to let out his moan of pleasure as he began to use her soft breasts to massage the shaft of his cock. His fingers found the nipples capping her breasts a few moments later, and at the same time that he turned his attention toward those nipples, Daenerys took over from his hand in pressing her breasts together such that even if Tyion had began to play with her nipples, her breasts were still moving to massage the thick cock that was sandwiched in between her mounds.

“King Tyrion, First of his Name and all that other nonsense,” Tyrion suddenly said, but then he broke into laughter as he added toward the direction of Missandrei, “It sounds good doesn’t it?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion makes a deal with the elders of Mereen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Game of Thrones Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**FIVE**

Tyrion had a smile on his face as he looked around the throne room, noting not only the festive atmosphere, but also the wide smiles on the faces of the people whom he had gathered in this room for this occasion. As he looked at the faces of these men – all of them wealthy citizens of the city of Mereen – he considered the irony of the situation that they were in, for the dwarf knew that, in an alternate world, he would probably be campaigning hard to convince the Queen that these men needed to die, after all, these men are the leaders of the remaining resistance in Mereen, the people who would have made it almost impossible for them to cross the ocean and begin their campaign to conquer Westeros.

Strangely enough, it is actually the fact that they are the de-facto leaders of the resistance against Targaryen rule in Mereen that they are here, but rather than inviting them so that he could gather them in one place and assassinate them – and here, Tyrion flinched as he remembered the Red Wedding – his intentions are actually the opposite. The man who is still publically known as the Hand of the Queen had gathered these people with the intention of forming an alliance with them in order to ensure that his line of communication with his supply source would be secured.

The smile that was on the face of the dwarf widened a bit as he silently told himself – even as he raised his wine goblet so that he could sip from the same – that the incentive that he is prepared to offer these leaders would be enough to ensure that they would side with him. Of course, Tyrion could not be certain that they would actually side with him despite the offers that he is ready to give them, though in case that would happen, he told himself that he would simply negotiate with the second-in-command of the person who would not treat with him, and arrange for the ‘accidental’ death of the immediate superior of the person who would ally with him.

As he lowered his goblet back upon the surface that was in front of him, the Hand of the Queen once more studied the expression on the faces of the men who are seated in front of him in the long table that is the centerpiece of this formal dining room. All four of them have smiles on their faces, and the Hand would have to admit – at least to himself – that he does not need to ask them exactly why there are smiles on their faces, after all, he simply had to turn his gaze slightly away from them – and toward the surface of the table – to know what actually made them smile.

The table was laden with foods that were directly imported from Westeros, giving these people a glimpse of the luxury that they could have access to should they ally with Tyrion, but it was not the rich food that actually made the men smile, indeed, it was not even the rich wine directly imported from the Reach – and thinking about the Reach made Tyrion think of the House of Tyrell and their beautiful daughter – no, the reason for the smile on the faces of these four men would have to be the way that the dishes were presented to them.

Tyrion mentally shook his head as he forced himself to return to the present, and he focused his attention upon the spectacle in front of him. There were three slaves on the table, all three of them women, and all three of them naked, except for the collars that were wrapped around their necks. The three of them were lying on the table, with their backs resting against the surface of the same, with their hands on their sides and their feet pressed as close as possible so that their inner thighs are pressed as closely as possible in relation to their cunts.

They had to keep to that position, because the small valley-shaped figure formed by those inner thighs pressing against each other was necessary in order to prevent the wine that had been poured into that valley from spilling. Tyrion had promised a humiliating punishment to anyone of them who would embarrass him, and he had made it clear that that punishment would include spending time with the mounts of the Dothraki.

It was not only the wine on their cunts, however, that the men are staring at, and that would be because the bodies of the three slaves lying on the table were actually the serving platters, with various bits of edible things placed in and around their practically naked bodies for the men to pick on their own.

The smile that was already on the face of Tyrion widened even more as he could not help but remember that some of the men had actually done more than pick the bits of finger food from the bodies of the slaves, they had gone so far as to actually fondle the slaves who could do nothing but take the abuse without moving or making a sound, after all, dishes do not make sounds.

He was well aware that the display in front of him was something that the Queen would never approve of, especially considering that one of the thee slaves that was resting on the table was her handmaiden Missandrei, but the resistance that the Queen may have had to this display did not materialize, and indeed, the Hand was sure that it would never materialize.

It was something that the Hand was sure about, after all, the Queen was actually inside the dining room, and as that thought entered the forefront of his mind, he turned his attention toward the direction of the woman to whom he supposedly owed his loyalty to.

Tyrion, however, did not turn his attention to his side or behind him, after all, Daenerys was not there, rather, he turned his attention to the space under the surface of the table directly in front of him, and the smile that was on his face widened as he saw the purple eyes – a Targaryen trait – of the Queen staring at him from her kneeling position. The gaze that she was giving him was full of submissiveness and need for him, but, like the slaves on the table, she had been ordered not to say anything.

The four men that the Hand is meeting with are aware of her presence, or rather, they thought that it was just another slave-girl who was kneeling under the table and in between the knees of Tyrion, but at the same time, the reason why she had been ordered not to say anything was because the Hand did not want the people that he is meeting with to hear her.

It was not only because he feared that they would recognize her voice, rather it was because Tyrion knew what the words that would escape from the mouth of the Queen would be if he were to allow her to speak.

Tyrion could not help but smile once more as he reminded himself that, these days, the only words that would escape from the mouth of Daenerys would be her pleas for him to take her, and Tyrion did not think that it would be proper – at least for the time being – for them to reveal that side of her to their guests.

It was at that point that Tyrion told himself that he had stalled long enough, and he returned to the present at the same time that he returned his attention toward the people who are seated around the table with him. As he had expected, none of them were paying attention to him, instead, they had their attention scattered around the table. A sigh escaped from the lips of the Hand as he told himself that he could not exactly blame them for acting like that, but all the same, he now needed them to focus their attention upon him.

“Gentlemen,” Tyrion said a few moments later, and as he had expected – and though he dared not say it, as he had hoped – the four men all turned their attention toward him in response for him calling their attention. They had expressions on their faces that suggested to Tyrion that they did not appreciate the fact that they had been forced to turn their attention away from the ‘plates’ in front of them, but they probably reminded themselves of the reason why they are here in the first place, so that is why they turned their attention toward him.

One of the men – Tyrion had already marked him as the senior-most of these four – parted his lips to say something – and the Hand suspected that it would have something to do with him interrupting them from looking at the ‘plates’ – but before he could actually say anything, Tyrion cut him off, “I think that it is about time that we start discussing the reason that I had asked for all of you here.”

The expression on the faces of the leaders of Mereen was not happy, yet even if that was the case, Tyrion could see that there was a sense of expectation on their faces. The Hand knew that they may not like the fact that he had disturbed them from the entertainment that they are watching at that moment – granted, it was not even that much of an entertainment since the slaves on the table were not moving – but they are willing to listen to him, and he suspected that that was because they had convinced themselves that the sooner that Tyrion had finished what he wanted to say, the sooner that they could return to playing with the unmoving ‘plates’.

“While I am glad that you find my ‘plates’ amusing, gentlemen, displaying them is not the reason that I had asked for your presence here,” Tyrion said.

“The fact that you have slaves acting as your ‘plates’, my Lord, means that you subscribe to our age-old tradition of slavery,” the most senior of the four lords that Tyrion had invited said. The Hand turned his attention toward the man just in time to watch as the man gestured toward the direction of the city proper, but before Tyrion could say anything – and if he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that it was because he wanted to listen to what the man wanted to say – “but we are under the impression that your ‘Queen’ does not subscribe to this tradition.”

“Indeed,” one of the four other men said, and when Tyrion turned his attention toward the new speaker, he was not surprised to see that it was the man that the Hand had earlier marked as the second highest ranking member of this party, “One of her self-claimed titles is ‘breaker of chains’,” and the way that the man had spoken suggested to Tyrion that he did not appreciate that particular title.

Again, that was something that the Hand of the Queen could not blame him for, and he gave the man a nod before politely inclining his head toward his direction. He did not say anything for a few moments, though it was not because he cannot find anything to say, rather, it was because he was waiting for one of their numbers to part his lips again so that he could interrupt the man before he could speak.

The Hand of the Queen did not have to wait long before the highest ranking member of the four men in front of him parted his lips, and the dwarf seized that chance, cutting the man off as he said, “I am well aware of the reputation that our Queen has built in the past, but I can assure you gentlemen that our policies have now been reversed.”

Tyrion watched as the four men turned their attention toward each other, and even though they tried their best to make sure that they would hide the expressions on their faces from the dwarf, Tyrion knew that all four of them are rather confused at that moment. To be fair, even if he could not see the expression on their faces, the Dwarf knew that they would be confused, after all, he was sure that nothing had happened that would change the impression of the elders that Daenerys and her people are going to return to slavery.

The Hand decided to interrupt them at that moment, “Officially,” he said, and as he spoke, the four of them turned their attention toward him. When he was sure that all four of them had their eyes fixed upon him, Tyrion added, “The leader of the Unsullied had plotted to assassinate the Queen, thus, she had decided to return them to slavery as punishment.”

Silence descended inside the formal dining room for a few moments, and it was a silence that was broken a few moments later as Tyrion motioned for Daenerys to crawl out of the spot that he had ordered her in and present herself to them.

If he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that it was quite funny to see the shocked expression on the faces of the four elders as Daenerys brought herself up to her full height and present herself to them. Like the three slaves that were on the table, the ‘breaker of chains’ was also naked except for the collar that was wrapped around her neck, and that collar was connected to a chain that was connected to the chair that Tyrion was seated on.

He thought it was a good symbolism, after all, the breaker of chains was in chains herself.

As Daenerys turned her attention toward the four elders, the Hand watched the expression on their faces. The confusion that was their first reaction to what they were seeing at that moment was as expected, just as the lust that appeared on their faces when they finally saw the figure of the Queen and her body.

That lust that was on their faces was understandable, and as Tyrion turned his attention toward her direction, he could certainly see why. The nipples of the Queen were fully erect and they stood proudly from, where they capped her breasts. The shape of her cunt was also perfect, as were the lips of her womanhood, and Tyrion was sure that the elders could see that given that Daenerys had not a single strand of hair from the neck down below.

The smile on the face of Tyrion widened even more as he remembered what was now a daily routine for the two of them, as right after she had woke him up with her mouth wrapped around his cock, he would inspect her body to see if she had a strand of hair below her neck, and every single strand of hair that he would find there would be equivalent to ten lashes with his whip.

Even if he was quite sure that the Queen, by now, enjoyed the whip, she had not yet thought of deliberately leaving hair on her body, and he knew that she was attending to those duties with determination.

“As you can see, our Queen had decided that she would live the life of a slave herself, but to me,” Tyrion said. As he had expected, his words tore the elders out of their reverie and they turned their attention toward him, just in time for him to see the jealous looks on their faces, and he knew why they are rather jealous of him.

‘ _They want her as their slave,’_ he thought. It was not something that, again, Tyrion could blame them for, after all, the Queen was rather stunning, and besides, the fact that they had her as their slave was also something for the pride of these men. As the last surviving member of House Targaryen, owning her meant owning the legacy of Valyria. Not to mention the fact that Daenerys had always been a torn to their side.

“What do you want for her?” one of the four elders suddenly asked. Tyrion turned his attention toward the direction of the man who had spoken and smiled at the same time that he mentally noted that he was correct when he thought that this would be the man who would ask to buy Daenerys. He is also the youngest of the four elders and, therefore, the least senior from among them.

The expression on the faces of the other elders betrayed the fact that they are rather angry – at themselves – since they had been the one to make the first offer, but Tyrion was going to make them a bit more angry as he said, “Unfortunately, she is not for sale.”

As he had expected, the angry looks on the faces of the elders now turned toward him, but before they could say anything, the Hand of the Queen cut them off, “I need her to legitimize my conquest of Westeros, after all, she is the last remaining Targaryen.”

The lust on the face of the elders – and that was focused entirely upon Daenerys who was now standing beside the chair that Tyrion was seated on with her fingers intertwined in front of her and her gaze downward – was replaced by a calculating look, and even if they had not yet said anything, Tyrion already knew what they are about to offer him.

He decided to cut them off before they could say anything, “And even if we are successful in our conquest of Westeros, I would still need her to give me an heir,” he said, “then she would have to raise that heir.”

The four elders turned their attention to look at each other, but because no words escaped from their mouth, Tyrion could not be sure what they are talking about at that moment. It would not have mattered anyway, because he already had a good inkling of what they are really thinking about, so he cut them off again, “And that, gentlemen, is the reason why I had asked for you.”

It was the senior most of the elders who turned his attention toward the direction of Tyrion, and when he next spoke, the Hand could detect the business-like tone that he was using. Even that tone, however, did nothing to hide the fact that he was disappointed with the fact that he could not own the Mother of Dragons for himself.

‘ _But if you owned her, she would be spending most of her time on her knees or on her back,’_ Tyrion thought with a mental smile, ‘ _She would still be doing that in the future, only, you won’t be the one using her, but me.’_

“What would you have of us?” the voice of one of the elders disturbed the musings of Tyrion, and he turned his attention toward the direction of the four men. He supposed that he could turn his attention upon the person who had asked the question, but the Hand of the Queen decided that he would address all four of them, if only as a sop to their misplaced pride that they are still equals to each other.

“Soon, we would cross the sea with our armies,” Tyrion said, “and I know that you all intend to return Mereen into your sphere of influence as soon as we are gone, but we cannot have that.”

“If you wish for our support, Lord, then we would require concessions from you,” it was the youngest of the elders who had spoken, and Tyrion got the impression that he was not actually speaking in behalf of his colleagues when he said that, after all, the expression of irritation on the face of the other three men were rather obvious to Tyrion even if the three of them actually turned their attention away from him so that they could focus their gazes upon their junior-most colleague.

Of course, the fact that he had already spoken meant that he could not take it back, and even if they wanted to, the Hand of the Queen did not give them the opportunity as he quickly said, “Of course,” before he waved his hand. Almost immediately after he had waved his hand, Daenerys turned his back toward the table – and thus, she allowed the elders to look at the shapely cheeks of her ass even as Tyrion wished for a few moments of his own so that could squeeze them with his hands – so that she could make her way to a chest that had been placed inside the room even before these four had arrived.

“This chest contains two million golden dragons,” Tyrion said, “You will have this, along with certain rights and privileges when we finally conquer Westeros.”

“What sort of rights are we talking about here, Your Grace?” the eldest of the elders asked. The Hand of the Queen turned his attention toward his direction and he could see the expression on the face of the old man. If he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that that expression on his face was the only thing that he needed to see in order to know what this man actually wanted.

Fortunately for him, Tyrion was not only willing to give it to him, he was also rather excited to see how it would turn out in the future.

“You will have slavery rights in Westeros,” Tyrion said, “You will be allowed to raid for slaves, and you will be allowed to regulate the slave trade there once we have fully re-established slavery in the Seven Kingdoms,” he paused before adding, “the North produces hard men that, I am sure, would sell well with the mines to the south of Essos, while the gentle nature of the Reach would surely grant you many beautiful maidens that you can sell as bed-slaves.”

From the expression on their faces, Tyrion knew that he had them, but he still refrained from smiling as he had not yet heard them actually declare that they would help him. He turned his attention away from them for a few moments, however, so that he could focus his attention upon his side, and at the same time that he did that, Daenerys placed herself beside him, resuming her earlier position with her fingers intertwined and her hands resting in front of her and her gaze focused downward.

‘ _The first Great House to surrender to me would have one of their daughters the honor of standing upon my other side,’_ Tyrion thought, though even he would have to admit that he was not sure which of the Great Houses would surrender first. He was sure of one thing, however, and that was all of the remaining Great Houses would have daughters that he would enslave. The smile on his face widened as he found himself imagining how he would hold court in the Red Keep as soon as he is king, with his queen seated by his side and the daughters of the Great Houses standing beside them not only as hostages but also as bound concubines.

“What else would you require from us, Your Grace?” the eldest of the four men that he had been meeting with tore Tyrion out of his reverie, but he did not get angry at the fact that the man had disturbed what Tyrion was imagining at that moment. Perhaps it was because the Hand knew that he needed to come to terms with these people first before he could devote himself to making what he had seen a reality.

“I would not be able to conquer Westeros with a rebellion at the other end of supply lines,” the Hand said, even as he mentally noted that they had already changed the way that they were addressing him. They were already using the honorific that was reserved for the King, and by the simple fact that they are now using that to refer to him, Tyrion confirmed that they now see him as a king.

He may not necessarily be their king, but a king, nonetheless.

“We shall speak with the leaders of the fermenting rebellion,” the leader of the elders said. Tyrion returned to the present and focused his attention upon the direction of the man just in time to watch as he inclined his head toward the Queen, “The fact that you have reestablished slavery means that most of them would not be as antagonistic, though there may still be some demands from them.”

“I cannot plan a campaign to defeat the armies of Westeros and conquer them when I also have to watch my back against assassins that they would send and a rebellion,” Tyrion complained. Those words that escaped from his mouth at that moment were not, strictly speaking, true, because he could actually do exactly that. Of course, just because he can do it does not mean that he would actually want to do it.

“We shall try our best to stop this rebellion, Your Grace,” one of the men said. There was a brief pause before the man suddenly added, “I would send part of my own army and place it under the command of your officers, on the condition that they are used only for law enforcement purposes within the city and its immediate surroundings.”

Tyrion hid the smile that formed on his face as he nodded. That was exactly what the Hand was hoping for as it would mean that his arm would actually be free from having to patrol the streets of the city, and that would mean that they would have time to practice and prepare for their coming invasion.

He turned his attention toward the man who had made the offer, and though no words have escaped from the mouth of the man, Tyrion knew that the reason why he made the offer in the first place was because he was hoping to get even more concessions from Tyrion when the invasion of Westeros had ended. The Hand knew that the man would not say anything right now, but when the invasion had finally concluded and Tyrion was already seated on the Iron Throne, this man would return and present to him a figurative bill for the use of even just a part of his army.

Still, Tyrion nodded, “I am very thankful for that,” he replied.

The other men had expressions on their faces that told Tyrion that they are rather disappointed that they had not been able to make their offer first, and he knew that the other three had realized that their colleague had placed himself in a position where he can demand for more concessions because of what he had done. Still, there was nothing more that they could do today, but if Tyrion had judged them properly, then he knew that they would return in the future, when the invasion was already fully underway, to offer more assistance in exchange for more concessions.

“Then can we say that we have agreed?” it was the man who had offered the use of his army who had asked the question, and Tyrion knew why it was he who asked the question. He was rushing things along just so that none among his colleagues could make an offer that was better than the one that he had already made.

If Tyrion was being honest, he would have to admit that he actually could not see any reason why the others would want to upstage him at that moment, after all, there was nothing that they could offer right now. If it was he who was caught in the shoes of the three other elders, then Tyrion knew that he would make his offer in the future, when the need for whatever it is that he is ready to offer is more apparent, and when the other party is more desperate.

“For our part, we are agreed,” Tyrion said a few moments later. He turned his attention toward the senior of the four elders just in time to watch as the man nodded, though the Hand could see that there was some sort of reluctance there. If he was being honest, however, Tyrion would have to admit that it would have been stranger if the man did not have that reluctant look.

“Then shall we celebrate our alliance?” Tyrion asked a few moments later. He did not wait for any of them to say anything before he took a small bell that had been placed beside his goblet and he rang it twice, causing one of the doors to the dining room to open.

All attention – except for the slaves inside the room, of course, and that included Daenerys herself – turned toward the direction of the door that had opened, and even though the fact that the door that had had opened was directly in front of Tyrion – thus, when the four men turned their attention upon the same, the only thing that Tyrion could see would be the backs of their heads – he knew that the four of them would have smiles on their faces.

The reason for those smiles would have to be the four slaves that were marched into the room by the Unsullied who had, by now, sworn their loyalty to Tyrion. Unlike the four slaves that are inside the room, these four were still clothed, but it was not the fact that they are dressed in the Westerosi fashion that betrayed the fact that they are from across the sea, rather, it was their appearance.

There are no blond women in Essos, and all four of these slaves are blonde, with fair complexion that suggested that they are from a place where the sun does not shine almost every day.

“These four are from the Reach,” Tyrion explained, “They are on their way to be trained as Septas when our allies among the Iron Born had taken the ship that they are carrying.”

The four newly arrived slaves had scarves covering their mouths, so even if they wanted to speak, they could not actually do so. They did not, however, have to say anything, as Tyrion need only to look at their eyes to know that they are silently cursing at him. The only reaction of the Hand of the Queen to that was to widen his smile even as he addressed his new allies, “I am giving them to you, one for each of you, as a gift for the completion of our alliance.”

“That is truly a generous gift, Your Grace,” the senior elder said. He turned his attention toward the direction of Tyrion and he was pleased to note that the expression on his face reflected his excitement, but the words that escaped from his mouth were not exactly as Tyrion had expected, “However, before we leave with your present, may I ask that we be allowed to punish the woman who had been a thorn to our side when she was still ruling over this city?”

Tyrion turned his attention toward Daenerys at the same time that he told himself that this was something that he had foreseen. The reason why he turned his attention toward the Queen, however, was not to see if she would agree to this – after all, her opinion does not matter – but rather, it was to see what her reaction to the request would be.

The Hand of the Queen was rather pleased to note that she had not reacted outwardly to the request, but he knew her well enough by now to know that she was rather afraid, and that she was hoping that he would refuse the request.

Unfortunately for the Queen, the man who was supposed to be her Hand thought that this was a good chance for him to remind her of exactly how much weight her opinion carriers, and who owns her.

Tyrion smiled before he returned his attention toward the direction of the elders, and the smiles on their faces widened as he gave a nod before saying, “Of course,” but before the men could say anything, the Hand added, “However, I would have to limit it to me delivering the blows of punishment.”

They did not look happy with the limitations that he had given, yet at the same time, the four of them knew that there was nothing that they could do. Reluctantly, the four of them nodded, and he waited until all four of them have actually nodded before he turned his attention toward the Queen, “Get the flogger, pet,” and he did not wait for her to do as he had ordered before he returned his attention toward the direction of the table.

This time, however, the attention of the Hand was focused not upon the faces of the four elders, but toward the slave who was lying on the table that was closest to Tyrion. By chance, that slave was actually Missandrei, and he said, “Get off of the table, slave.”

Missandrei did as she was ordered, but there was a reluctant look on her face. Tyrion knew that it was not because she wanted to remain on the table – on the contrary, it was only the threat of the punishment that the Hand would subject her to that convinced her that to remain on the table – but because she knew that the reason that she was being ordered off of the table was because the Queen would soon be occupying the space that she had vacated.

The reason why Missandrei was reluctant was because she wondered if she could spare her Queen whatever punishment it was that Tyrion had in store for her if she were to remain on the table.

Daenerys returned to the side of Tyrion at the same time that Missandrei planted the soles of her feet on the cold stone floor of the dining room that they were in. When Daenerys returned to the side of her Master, she handed him a flogger, and Tyrion took the same without even bothering to turn his attention toward the direction of the woman who is supposed to be the Queen.

The reason why Tyrion did not turn his attention toward the Queen was because he had kept his attention upon the faces of the elders. As he had his attention turned toward them, he could see that they are already disappointed and he did not need to ask them why. They thought that the only punishment that Daenerys was going to receive was flogging, and he knew that they were expecting at least a whipping.

The kind of flogging that Tyrion had intended for his Queen to go through, however, was going to be more painful for Daenerys than a simple lashing.

“Assume the position, bitch,” Tyrion suddenly said. It was not only the four new slaves that had been brought into the room that were taken by surprise in the way that his tone had suddenly changed, of that, Tyrion was sure. He did not bother to turn his attention toward the direction of the four elders that he was supposed to be meeting with, though even if that was the case, he was quite sure that the four of them would have surprised looks.

The reason why he had not bothered to turn his attention toward them was because he was paying attention to the woman that he supposedly owe his fealty to. In response to the command that Tyrion had given, the beautiful silver-haired Daenerys seated herself on the table, with her ass directly making contact with the surface of the same.

Once she was in that position, she raised her legs in such a way that she was able to grab her ankles with her wrists even as she spread her thighs as far apart as possible. The position that resulted to, a few moments later, saw the Queen seated at the very edge of the table with her most intimate of parts exposed for Tyrion to see, and the position that she was in, Tyrion was sure, would have already given these elders a clue as to where the lashes that Tyrion intends to give her would land.

Indeed, the Hand of the Queen did not bother to turn his attention toward the four men even as he delivered the first lash upon the lips of the cunt of Daenerys, and as the “Ah!” sound escaped from her lips, he noted that aside from the obvious pain that colored the scream, there was an inkling of pleasure there. He smiled as he noted that, there would surely come a time when the mind of Daenerys would no longer be able to differentiate between pain and pleasure.

The scream that escaped from the lips of Daenerys echoed around the room for a moment or two, but as soon as it had died down, another sound escaped from the lips of the so-called Mother of Dragons, and those sounds were words.

It was not, however, the words that those four newly arrived slaves were expecting – and of that, Tyrion was certain.

“Thank you, Master,” Daenerys said even as she wiggled her hips a bit, “Please, Sir, please give me another.”

The Hand of the Queen was more than happy to oblige her, and he delivered another blow with the flogger upon the lips of the cunt of Daenerys, though this time, he made sure that part of his blow would land on that tiny nub of pleasure that was supposed to be hidden by the lips of her womanhood.

“Ah!” the scream that escaped from the lips of Daenerys in reaction to the lash was loud, as was expected, but the sound of pleasure that accompanied it was definitely louder than the scream of pain. Whatever may be the case, however, the breaker of chains did not fail to live up to the instructions that she had been given, “Thank you, Master!” she screamed, “Please, please, give me another, Master!”

Again, Tyrion was more than happy to give her what she wanted, but this time, after he had delivered the blow, he did not bother to wait for a reaction from the woman that he was supposed to be serving, instead, he turned his attention toward his new allies, and he could see the expression on their faces.

Those expressions were rather tell-tale, and Tyrion smirked as he thought to himself, ‘ _Yes, this is the result of my training,’_ before he added, ‘ _And I intend to train my future concubines – the daughters of the Great Houses among them – to the same standard.’_

“Thank you, Master!” the scream that escaped from the lips of Daenerys tore the Hand of the Queen out of his reverie. He returned his attention toward her just in time to watch her as she screamed, “Please, give me another, please!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion continues to debase Daenerys while across the sea, someone else looks to the east

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Game of Thrones Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**SIX**

The moans that escaped from the lips of the dozen or so women inside the room was loud, but it was not loud enough that it had the effect of muffling out the sound of amusement that were coming out from the lips of the men inside the room. Those amused sounds were the only thing that one would have to hear in order to conclude that there was some sort of celebration that was going on, and if one were to take those amused sounds coming from the men with the moaning sounds coming from the women, then one would have reasonably concluded that whatever it was that was amusing the men, it was causing the women to moan as well.

It would not have taken such a leap in logic to connect the two sounds together, but if he was being honest, the man that had been given – or rather, he had made the her appoint him – the position of Hand of the Queen would have to admit that the grunting sound of pleasure that was escaping from the lips of the mercenaries that the leaders of the city of Mereen had brought with them was actually the loudest sound in the hall, and those grunting sounds would have told anyone – even if they were not to look at the direction where those sounds are coming from – of what the mercenaries are doing at that moment.

Tyrion decided that he would not follow the silent advice that he had given to himself, and within a moment of him having made that decision, he turned his attention toward the direction where the grunting sounds were coming from. He only had to glance toward that direction to confirm what was causing those grunts of pleasure to escape from the lips of the mercenaries, and the smile that was on the face of Tyrion widened.

It was a smile, however, that few people would have seen because at the same time that the smile widened, he brought his half-filled cup of wine closer toward his mouth, and as he sipped wine from the same, he was quite certain that the cup would have covered the smile on his face.

As he replaced his cup on the surface of the table in front of him, he returned his gaze toward the center of the hall, where the young slave that had once been the handmaiden of the so-called Breaker of Chains was restrained.

Missandrei was bent a small table under one of the many chandeliers that were hanging from the ceiling of this hall. The people who had placed her here had specifically chosen to place her under the chandelier, because they used that particular fixture in restraining her. Tyrion could see chains hanging from under the chandelier, and those same chains were wrapped around her wrists, pulling her arms high behind her back, because while those same chains were long, they were not long enough that it would have allowed Missandrei to lower her hands closer toward her back.

The stress position that her arms had been placed in, however, was the least of the worries of the former handmaiden. That was because the reason why she had been placed in that position was so that her holes could be easily accessed by the mercenaries that the new allies of Tyrion had brought with them, and as the smile on the face of Tyrion widened, he noted that there was a line of men to the front and behind Missandrei.

He would have laughed as he saw the distressed expression on the face of the former handmaiden in reaction to another cock forcing itself into her most intimate of parts, but Tyrion merely shook his head, turning his attention instead toward the direction of the part of the hall where his new allies are seated.

As he had expected, the four of them were still lavishing attention upon the Westerosi slaves that Tyrion had provided them with in order to seal their alliance, and though none of the four women that he had provided had turned their attention toward his gaze, Tyrion did not actually have to see the expression on the faces of those women in order to be sure that they have distressed looks themselves.

‘ _They are supposed to be heading to a sept so that they could be trained to be septas,’_ the dwarf thought before he mentally shook his head, ‘ _better be outright slaves than slaves to the septons.”_

Once more, the dwarf gently took his wine cup and he once more sipped from the same before he returned his gaze toward the direction of Missandrei. He turned his attention toward the former handmaiden just in time to watch as the man who had been plundering her cunt with his cock let out a loud moan of pure triumph, and Tyrion allowed himself a few moments to watch how the mercenary would finish.

While he had not exactly prohibited them from hosing the cunt of Missandrei with their seed, he would have to admit that he was rather hoping that they would be courteous enough to realize that he was just lending them his property. In this regard, he was rather pleased – and he had to fight the urge to smile – as he saw the mercenary pull his cock out of the cunt of Missandrei.

At the same time, however, the mercenary reached the point of release and his seed soon erupted from the tip of his cock, only for it to arch through the air and land on the back of the slave where his warm cum joined the small pool that was rapidly drying against the small of her back. That rapidly drying pool of cum was actually made up of the spent seed of close to a dozen men who had already finished using the cunt of Missandrei, and indeed, when Tyrion turned his gaze toward the direction of the most intimate of parts of the slave, he could see some indications of what Missandrei had already gone through.

Her own pre-cum continue to leak from her cunt, forming its own puddle on the surface of the hall under her cunt – and here, Tyrion mentally noted that he would have someone clean that up with her mouth before the end of the celebration – but it was actually how puffy the lips of her womanhood and how gaping the entrance to her most intimate of parts that gave him the strongest indications of the number of mercenaries that had already finished using her.

Tyrion turned his attention toward the face of Missandrei – and because of the way that she was restrained relative to where Tyrion was, he only had to turn his attention toward the other side – and saw the streaks of dried cum all over her face and sometimes even in her hair. It was obvious that some of the men had finished inside her mouth, and most of them had even used her black hair as some sort of make-shift towel in order to clean their soiled cocks.

Even though he could not see it at the moment, Tyrion knew that Missandrei was wearing a restraint on her mouth that prevented her from closing her lips, and the reason why he knew that that is the case was precisely because he was the one who had placed those restraints in the first place.

An involuntary moan escaped from the lips of Tyrion a few moments later as he felt something warm and wet against the tip of his cock. He replaced his cup of wine on the surface in front of him at the same time that he turned his attention toward the direction of his manhood, and he turned his gaze toward that direction just in time to see the slave whom he had placed under the table pull her pretty face away from the tip of his cock.

It was obvious that Daenerys had just finished planting a kiss on the bulbous tip of his manhood, and before he could truly think of what he should do next, she wordlessly cut him off by turning her gaze toward him at the same time that she placed an expression on her pretty face that clearly told him that she wanted to serve him.

The smile that appeared on the face of Tyrion at that moment was wide, but rather than reply – verbally or otherwise – right away, the dwarf took a few moments to stare at his prize.

For a woman who had been given the moniker of ‘Breaker of Chains’, Daenerys did not look the part, but then again, that was because one of the few things that she was wearing at that moment would be the slave collar that was wrapped around her neck, and through that collar would be a short chain that functions as a make-shift leash with the other end of the same resting near one of the hands of Tyrion.

Aside from the collar around her neck, she was also wearing a pair of nipple clamps that bit painfully against the pink that was capping her breasts. Tyrion had made sure that the clamps were attached to her tits in as painful manner as possible, but even if that was the case, he knew that his prize had been delighted when he fastened those clamps as she now took pleasure in any pain that he would given her. The clamps were then connected to each other through a chain that was drooping slightly toward the floor even as Daenerys resumed her position on her hands and knees.

“Do you want to serve?” the Hand of the Queen asked of the woman who was supposed to be his queen, and the smile that was on the face of Tyrion widened even more as Daenerys enthusiastically nodded her head, telling him without words that her response to the question that he had asked was in the affirmative. A few moments later, the silence that descended between the two of them – there was no way that the hall would be silent, not when there are so many holes to plug and so many men willing to plug those unwilling holes – was broken by Tyrion as he gave her a nod.

She scrambled to close the small distance that she had opened between the two of them, and the way that she moved caused the smile that was on the face of Tyrion to widen even more because the impression that she gave him at that moment was that she would have done everything and anything in order to ensure that he would have given her permission.

Indeed, the fact that she acted the way that she had was all that Tyrion needed to see in order to realize that the reason why she was acting like that was because she was afraid that he would withdraw permission.

Whatever other musings it was that the dwarf may have had at that moment evaporated even as she felt the warm and wet mouth of his slave against the tip of his cock. Daenerys, he considered, had turned into an accomplished cock sucker, and those were the thoughts that were going through the mind of Tyrion even as he suppressed a hiss of pleasure that threatened to come out of his mouth in reaction to Daenerys swallowing, constricting her throat around the girth of his cock that was buried inside her oral orifice.

He did not even need to give her any sort of instructions, and soon, he could feel her bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his manhood, massaging his cock with her lips and driving him closer and closer toward his release using a pace that only an overly enthusiastic young slave – such as what Daenerys had already become – could accomplish.

Indeed, a few moments later, he could not help but place his hand at the top of her head, and while he would readily admit that the reason why he placed his hand on the top of her head was so that he could silently warn her to slow down, she took the exact opposite message – and if he was being honest, it was not something that he could blame her for, all things considered – and she actually increased the pace with which she was serving him.

Not even Tyrion could have stopped the moans that escaped from his lips a few moments later, though he was able to keep himself from actually screaming there and then in pure pleasure. A few more moments passed, and even he could not be sure if he could actually keep his face straight, because at that moment, he allowed his control to slip, and within a second or two, he could feel his seed erupting from the tip of his manhood while it was still buried inside the warm and wet oral orifice of Daenerys.

He could actually feel his seed filling whatever space remained inside her mouth, and when it became obvious that there was not going to be enough space inside her oral orifice, Daenerys did not even hesitate to swallow the load of her Master, once more constricting her throat around the girth of his cock and causing another bolt of pleasure to shoot up from the crotch of the dwarf and up his spine to the forefront of his brain.

If he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that he nearly lost control at that moment, but he was still able to catch himself and prevent the hiss of pleasure that would have escaped from his lips from escaping.

Daenerys might have had accomplished her self-given objective of making him cum in her mouth, but even if that was the case, the silver-haired Targaryen did not remove his cock from her mouth, indeed, a few moments later – and after she had swallowed twice more – she resumed bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his cock, and it was obvious that she was hoping that he would hose the insides of her mouth with his seed once more, even if not even a minute had passed after he had just finished doing just that.

Tyrion physically pulled the woman who was supposed to be the queen that he was serving off of him, and from the disappointed expression on the face of Daenerys, it was obvious that she was distressed. He was sure that she would have schooled her features in order to give him an expression that she believes would cause him to allow her to resume what he was doing, but in that regard, she had miscalculated, and a few moments later, she cringed as she finally realized that he was giving her an expression that promised that she would be punished.

He had no doubt that she was now thinking about what she had done, but he did not give her the chance to truly think about it, and a few moments later saw the Hand of the Queen stand from where he was seated. He had not even bothered to return his cock back into the confines of the trousers that he was wearing, but Tyrion was sure that even if almost every pair of eyes in the hall turned toward him, they were not staring at his half-erect manhood, rather, they were staring at the practically naked woman who was on her hands and knees and who was crawling behind him even as he half-guided, half-dragged her using the chain that was connected on the collar around her neck.

The Hand of the Queen did not bother to look at the expression on the faces of the other slaves inside the hall, even if he was sure that the distressed expressions that they are wearing at that moment would have amused him even more. If he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that he could understand why they would have that expression, after all, this silver-haired woman who was now leashed herself had once promised them freedom, now, she had been reduced into something that was similar to them before she made that promise.

A smile appeared on the face of Tyrion a few moments later as he silently told himself that Daenerys was actually far lower than what the other slaves in the room had been before the so-called Breaker of Chains had promised them freedom, after all, Daenerys had been turned into a sex-slave, and she had practically accepted her fate as one.

Dramatic confirmation that that was indeed the case came a few minutes later as Tyrion finally reached the center of the hall. He fought the urge to slap the cheeks of Missandrei – he was in range, after all – and instead, he silently ordered that the former handmaiden be taken off of the desk that she was bent over.

Even if the only restraints that Missandrei had on her body would be the chains wrapped around her wrists, it was still not easy removing them. Tyrion did not mind, however, because the time that the men would take in removing the chains from around the wrists of Missandrei, he could use to address the other people inside the hall who now had their attention – yes, even the leaders who still looked as if they would rather enjoy their time with their Westerosi slaves instead – turned toward him.

“My Lords, gentlemen,” Tyrion said. It was his way of making every pair of eyes inside the room turn toward him, and even though he purposely did not mention them, he was sure that even the slave-women inside the room – as there are no other women inside the room except for the slaves – had also turned their gaze toward him. He did not, however, wait for any sort of confirmation that they are now looking at him before he continued, “I gave my slave-concubine a silent command that I expected her to understand and follow,” he paused here for dramatic effect, and a few moments later, he placed a steely expression on his face before he deliberately focused his attention upon Daenerys.

As he had expected – and rather hoped as well – she cringed when she saw the expression that he was giving her, and she actually looked as if she was about to beg him for some sort of reprieve – her lips had parted though now words escaped from them – before she paused as she most likely realized that no words that she could utter at that moment would spare her from the punishment that she was about to receive.

Indeed, there was a part of Tyrion that actually could not help but wonder if a part of her was actually looking forward to being punished.

He did not have the time to think about that, however, because a few seconds after that thought had entered the forefront of his mind, the desk where Missandrei had been bent over had been finally cleared. Using his peripheral vision, he watched as the mercenaries shoved Missandrei off of the desk, and she fell to the side of the same with an audible sound even if she did not allow any sound to actually escape from her lips.

That she was curious as to what was about to happen was evident when she hurriedly turned her attention toward the direction of the woman who had saved her, and from the expression on her face, Tyrion could tell that she was actually looking for a way to help the woman who is supposed to be the queen.

The Hand of the Queen did not spare her another thought, however, and he quickly focused his attention toward the direction of his slave-concubine, “Don’t you think,” he began, “that you deserve some punishment for failing to do as you were ordered to do?”

Tyrion was honestly not expecting her to answer in the negative, though he was still rather pleased with the overly enthusiastic way that she began to nod. A few moments later, the beautiful silver-haired Targaryen parted her lips, “Yes, Master, this slave does,” before she quickly added, “please punish me, Master, and please forgive me.”

The Hand of the Queen did not need to look around the hall to see that the expressions on the faces of the slaves have turned to disgust, though at the same time, he was sure that there would be a distressed look on the face of Misandrei. Of all the slaves inside the room, the Hand of the Queen was certain that it was the former handmaiden who would be the last to accept the fact that the woman who had promised them freedom was already gone, replaced instead by this willing slave who was now climbing up the same desk that she had been bent over in response to a command that Tyrion had given.

Unlike Missandrei, Daenerys took a position that had the shapely cheeks of her ass pressed against the surface of the desk, and she had carefully positioned herself so that she was facing toward the direction of the surviving leaders of Mereen. Tyrion privately thought that there was no need for her to do that, because the punishment that he was about to give her would have precluded them from seeing her cunt in the first place.

A few moments later – and in response to another command – Daenerys parted her legs, exposing the lips of her cunt to the elders of Mereen who had finally abandoned their Westerosi slaves to the side so that they could focus their attention upon the lips of the cunt of Daenerys. They were further rewarded a few moments later when Daenerys deliberately parted the lips of her womanhood with the fingers of her right hand, and son, the four elders found themselves staring at the entrance to the most intimate of parts of the last Targaryen, with the gates practically inviting them to enter.

If they had thought that they would be given permission to enter, however, they were wrong, and Tyrion soon placed himself in between the open cunt of his slave and the field of view of the elders, though none of the four had so much as complained. It was probably down to the fact that when Tyrion placed himself in that position, he was already holding his flogger.

The Hand of the Queen did not need to explain to anyone what he intends to do, and in short order, he raised his hand holding the flogger above his head, before he brought it down, causing the business end of the same to crash against the sensitive cunt of Daenerys.

“Ah!” the Breaker of Chains screamed, and everyone inside the hall can tell that there was not even the slightest hint of pleasure from that scream. It was all pain, but even so, as soon as the scream had died down, Daenerys turned her attention toward Tyrion and said, “One, Master, thank you for correcting me,” she paused as another moan – and this time, it was one of pleasure – escaped from her lips, though before anyone could say anything, the beautiful silver-haired young woman added, “Please, Master, may I have another?”

Even if Daenerys had not asked for another, Tyrion would have given her another. Still, the fact that she had asked for it meant that she should be rewarded, and that was exactly the reason why when the next lash landed, it was not against her cunt, but against her breasts.

The chain that connected the two nipple clamps that Daenerys was wearing shook violently even as the beautiful woman wearing them screamed in pain. It looked as if the clamps were about to be pulled off of her the pink capping her tits, but they actually remained in place, and a few moments later, Daenerys was again speaking, “Two, Master, thank you for correcting me,” once more she paused before she added, “My I please have another?”

This time, the Hand of the Queen did not send the business end of the flogger hurling toward the direction of Daenerys – cunt or breasts – right away, instead, he turned his gaze toward the location of Missandrei, and as he had expected, the former handmaiden was staring at the woman that she had sworn to serve as if she was a stranger. There was still a part of Missandrei that surely did not believe what she was seeing, and it was that part of the being of the slave-girl that Tyrion addressed a few moments later.

“Do you want to try whipping her yourself?” the Hand of the Queen asked.

Even if he had asked her that question, it was obvious that he actually had no intention of letting her do it, after all, he had not even offered her the flogger that he was holding. Rather, the reason why he asked her the question was so that he could force Missandrei to look at him, and in response to the angry expression that appeared on the face of the former handmaiden, Tyrion actually laughed.

He did not, however, verbally respond to the angry expression that Missandrei was giving him, rather, he swiftly returned his gaze toward the direction of Daenerys, and with one swift motion, he sent the business end of the flogger hurling once more.

“Ah!” Daenerys screamed in pain as the business end of the flogger landed squarely in between the lips of her cunt which the Breaker of Chains herself was keeping open with the use of the fingers of one of her hands. As soon as the scream had died down, the silver-haired Targaryen added, “Three, Master, thank you for correcting me,” she paused before adding, “May I please have another?”

Tyrion was more than happy to oblige this time, and soon, another scream escaped from the lips of Daenerys as another lash landed on the slit in between the lips of her cunt, causing yet another scream to escape from the lips of the silver-haired young woman.

“Four, Master, thank you for correcting me,” Daenerys said. Even if she was still saying those words, Tyrion could already detect the faintest hint of hesitation escaping from the lips of his prized-slave, and as if to provide him with further evidence that that is indeed the case, when he turned his attention toward the direction of her pretty face, she could see that there are actually some tears spilling from her eyes.

Despite those tears, however, Daenerys still added, “May I please have another, Master?” a few moments later.

Tyrion happily responded to the request, sending the business end of the flogger that he was holding hurling toward the direction of the cunt of Daenerys, “Ah!” she screamed as the lash landed on her most intimate of parts, though this time, he made sure that the business end of his flogger landed on the tiny nub of pleasure that was the clit of Daenerys.

That he had hit the nub of pleasure was made evident by the scream that escaped from her lips, because it was the first time since he had started to whip her that a huge amount of pleasure was mixed in with the scream of pain that escaped from her lips. Indeed, a few moments later, he watched as she twisted her body one side then the next, before she must have realized that there was no way that she could prevent herself from reaching her release.

Tyrion – and everyone else – knew that she was about to cum, because Daenerys had not even bothered to hide it, and indeed, a few moments later, instead of counting the lash that had just landed on her most intimate of parts, the beautiful silver-haired young woman was screaming in pleasure, “Master, Master, please,” she said even as she continued to writhe.

To her credit, she kept her hands exactly where she was supposed to keep them, which meant that the entrance to her most intimate of parts was still very much visible, “May I please cum, Master, please?” she asked.

The Hand of the Queen seriously thought about refusing her permission for a few moments, but after a while, he finally nodded, “Very well,” he said, and in response to that ascent, Daenerys allowed a hiss of pure pleasure to escape from her lips even as pre-cum began to drip from her cunt. The dripping sound that her pre-cum made was drowned out a few moments later as another loud scream of pure pleasure escaped from the lips of the silver-haired young woman.

That scream was then accompanied by her love fluid erupting from her cunt, and soon, a puddle of her fresh cum was on the surface of the floor under where she was positioned.

“She is such a dirty and needy cunt, isn’t she, Missandrei?” Tyrion asked at the same time that he turned his attention toward the other woman. The smile on the face of Tyrion widened when he saw the hesitating expression on the face of the former handmaiden even if it was exactly the expression that he was expecting from her.

He did not, however, give her any chance to react, as he quickly turned his attention toward the direction of his prized concubine, and this time, the words that escaped from her lips were directed toward Daenerys, “What do you think?” he asked her, “Aren’t you such a dirty and needy cunt?”

Whatever part of Daenerys that would have protested in response to that question had long since disappeared, and in response to the humiliating question that Tyrion had asked, the last Targaryen simply nodded, “Yes, Master, I am a dirty and needy cunt,” she said, and even if she was still on the high brought about by the orgasm that she had just achieved, she actually thrust her hips forward, an action that caused Tyrion – and almost everyone else in the hall – to turn their attention toward her cunt.

The reaction of the audience was obviously what Daenerys was hoping for, and a few moments later, she said, “Please, Master, your slave needs something in her cunt.”

In response to the words that have escaped from the lips of Daenerys – and the way that she had said it – the four elders of Mereen broke into laughter. At least one of them looked as if he was about to say something, though before he could do so, Tyrion cut him off, not by addressing him directly, but by returning his gaze toward the direction of his prized concubine.

A few moments later, he asked her, “Do you enjoy your new role as my cock sheath, Your Majesty?” and he added the honorific purely as a means to humiliate her even more.

Daenerys did not even appear as if she had even noticed, and she enthusiastically nodded in response to the question.

“Yes, Master” she responded even as she continued to thrust her hips forward, causing the men in the room to once more turned their attention – or at least, glance – toward the direction of her cunt. She looked as if she was about to say something else, but at the same time that she parted her lips – though before she could push the words out of her mouth – Tyrion cut her off.

“As my property, don’t you think I should mark you as mine?” the dwarf suddenly asked.

Even if he wanted to turn his attention away from the face of Daenerys, he actually did not need to do so in order to know that the expression on the faces of the elders had turned to one of complete seriousness. He also did not need to turn his attention toward the direction of the faces of the other slaves in the room – at least, those slaves who were born in Essos – to know that too had realized what Tyrion was talking about.

If he was being honest, the Hand of the Queen would have to admit that Daenerys probably had also realized what he was talking about, but even if that was the case, she still enthusiastically nodded, “Yes, Master,” she replied, “Please mark me as your own.”

A smirk formed across the face of Tyrion even as he turned his attention toward the direction of one of the many open fires burning in the hall. This particular fire, however, had been carefully selected, and as if to provide further evidence that that was the case, he could see the long metal pole that looked as if half of it had been placed in the fire. He took his first step toward the direction of that fire, and as he had expected, the moment that he did, someone tried to stop him.

She did not try to stop him physically, because she must have known that she would not have been able to stop him through that, instead, Missandrei used words, and a few moments later, the desperate pleading of the former handmaiden entered the ears of Tyrion.

“My Lord, please,” the beautiful slave said as she actually got on her hands and knees. Even if she could not stop him by physically placing herself in between the Hand of the Queen and the branding iron, it would appear that she was still going to crawl toward him, “Don’t do this please.”

“Someone shut that whore up,” Tyrion suddenly said. He did not even spare a single glance toward her – though he was sure that at least one of the mercenaries had obeyed his order – and instead, he just resumed walking toward the direction of the fireplace.

A scream escaped from the lips of Missandrei, but it was a scream that was cut off. Again, Tyrion did not need to turn his attention toward her direction in order to know what was happening, but as soon as he had retrieved the branding iron from the fire place – and he noted how red the business end of the same was – he turned his gaze back toward the direction where he came from.

Sure enough, when he turned his gaze toward that direction, he could see that the cheeks of Missandrei had bulged as she was forced to take a cock in her warm and wet orifice.

There was silence inside the hall – not even the other slaves were making any noise – as Tyrion slowly made his way back to a spot in front of his prized concubine. Even if he was walking slowly, he could not deny that he wanted to be there as soon as possible, and he barely managed to suppress a sigh when he finally reached his destination a few moments later.

“What do you say, slave?” the Hand of the Queen asked the woman who was supposed to be his queen a few moments later.

“Thank you for choosing me, Master,” Daenerys said even as Tyrion took careful aim with the business end of the branding iron. The spot that he had chosen would be on her groin, just a few millimeters above her clit, though even if he was sure that he had already perfected his aim, he still did not press the business end of the branding iron until Daenerys added, “I would be your most devoted slave until the day you tire of me.”

Those were not the words that Tyrion was looking for, at least, not exactly. Still, he judged that it was good enough, and a few moments later, he pressed the business end of the branding iron against the otherwise smooth and unblemished skin of Daenerys.

She may have meant the words that she had said, and she may have truly wanted him to brand her, but no amount of want on her part would have prepared her for that branding iron actually making contact with her skin.

“Ah!” the loud scream that escaped from the lips of Daenerys even as the smell of her flesh burning entered the nose of Tyrion was the loudest scream that had yet escaped from the lips of the beautiful Targaryen, and the Hand of the Queen actually wondered if she would actually start cursing hin.

It did not happen, however, and as Tyrion finally removed the branding iron – tossing it to the side – he turned his attention toward the pretty face of his slave. Her eyes were closed, but even if that was the case, there are tears spilling from them, and it took Tyrion another few moments to realize that she had actually fainted.

“Well, that’s alright,” the Hand of the Queen suddenly said. He took a few moments to appreciate the brand that Daenerys was now wearing on her cunt before he returned his attention toward the audience in the hall, “Let the celebration continue!” he announced, and the shouts of approval from the audience – at least, the male ones, and the elders are included in their number – soon filled the hall again.

***

‘ _Cersei had lost her mind and soon, she would be unstoppable,’_ Maergery Tyrell remembered the words that her grandmother had written on the letter that the dowager Lady of Highgarden had managed to slip to her granddaughter during what was supposed to be the reception of a wedding, ‘ _Even if you are Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I fear what he would do to you once she believes that her son had outlived his usefulness.’_

Maergery cringed as she was forced out of the reverie that she had fallen in by a sound that came from somewhere in front of her. She turned her gaze toward the direction of the sound just in time to see a small light in front of her, but before she could ask her companion what the light was, she realized that it was coming closer toward them.

That was actually the only thing that she needed to see in order to be able to identify the light, and she was actually rather pleased – though she did not show it – when she was able to confirm that it was really a boat that was approaching them, with the light that she had seen coming from a small lamp that was hanging in front of the boat.

The letter that her grandmother had slipped her had not continued anything else aside from the warning, so Maergery could not be sure if she was doing exactly the Dowager Lady of Highgarden would have wanted her to do, but since she was already here, it was already too late for her to change her mind.

“Where to, My Lady?” her companion, a knight from the Reach who had been assigned to her, asked as soon as the two of them were inside the small boat.

She hesitated for the briefest moment, but then she steeled herself even as she remembered the words of praise that her grandmother had for the youngest sibling of the same woman who was now forcing her to flee from Kingslanding. The last that she had heard about the Dwarf who had been the hero of the Battle of Blackwater Bay, he had joined hands with the Targaryen Queen.

If the Targaryen Queen had been willing to join hands with the son of the man who had been the most responsible for the fall of her father, then perhaps she would also be willing to join hand with the daughter of the man who had been the one and only ally of her father during that civil war.

“Essos,” Maergery suddenly said, “We will meet with the last Targaryen and see if we can form an alliance with them.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maergery meets with Tyrion....and realizes that, perhaps, asking for his help was the worst decision that she had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Game of Thrones Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**SEVEN**

She would have to admit that the room that she had found herself in fits exactly with what she had imagined during the two week journey that she had to take in order to get to this city. The curtains draped over the large passageways leading to the verandahs overlooking the city allowed wind to pass through them as they fluttered, but at the same time, it provided a little sense of privacy to the people who use this room, though privately, she did not think that that would be too much of a requirement given that the verandah was located at a rather high floor of the pyramid, after all, in order for the said verandah to be able to afford a good view of the city, it had to be high.

Maergery doubted that any person would have tried to enter through that ingress point, unless of course, that person could fly, and she was yet to meet with a person who could actually fly. That was the thought that was at the forefront of the mind of the only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach before she was reminded that there was actually a person who could fly, and the reason that she was here in the middle of this city of foreigners who had gawked at her when they first saw her was because she was supposed to meet with that person.

‘ _Grandmother, what kind of place have you sent your granddaughter to?’_ she could not help but ask herself at the same time that she shook her head in a rather vain attempt to get rid of the images that were flooding her mind at that moment. Despite her best attempts, however, the thoughts of Maergery were filled with the things that she had seen once she had crossed the walls of the city.

She had been informed that the last Targaryen abhorred slavery so much that she abolished it, but Maergery and her escorts – half a dozen knights who had met her on the ship that they had used to cross the sea – were sure that the things that they had seen were not indications of that feat, for one thing, it would appear that slavery was rampant in the city, and she knew for a fact that, if not for the presence of her armed guard, she probably would have found herself collared and put up in the nearest auction block.

A shiver went up and down the spine of Maergery as she realized that it was quite possible that the slaver who would have collared her would not have put her up on the auction block right away, but as she shivered once more, the beautiful blond told herself that the reason for that would be because the slaver himself would have wanted to taste her for himself first.

Perhaps it was her way of trying to force the thoughts of what these savages would do to her and to her body that Maergery soon reached for the goblet that was in front of her. She doubted that the wine that they had offered her would be better than the one that she had grown accustomed to, but needs must, and within a few seconds, she had actually nearly emptied the contents of the goblet.

Much to her surprise, the contents of the goblet actually managed to force the things that she had been thinking about to flee from the forefront of her mind as her thoughts were overwhelmed by how sweet the wine was. At the same time, warmth filled her body, and a smile crept up her pretty face as, for the first time since she had fled Kingslanding, she felt a sense of satisfaction and relaxation.

As she replaced the now nearly empty goblet on the surface in front of her, she turned her attention toward the direction of the door that she had used to enter this room, not because she wanted to leave, but because she found herself hoping that a servant would enter the room so that her goblet could be refilled.

Maergery would have refilled the goblet herself, if not for the fact that she actually does not know where the wine was, and a sigh soon escaped from her lips even as she returned her attention toward the table in front of her, and the refreshments that she had been provided.

The only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach, the woman who was but a hairsbreadth away from becoming the true Queen of Westeros, allowed a sigh to escape from her lips. She was alone in the room with not even a single member of her guard attending her because all of them had to remain outside the room. Strangely enough, that was actually something that Maergery insisted on as she did not want them to hear anything about the deal that she was going to make with the Targaryen Queen and the dwarf that she had appointed as her Hand.

Maergery actually clenched one of her fists as the thought of ‘Targaryen Queen’ entered her mind. She was well aware that making a deal with them would mean that she would have to give up her position as Queen of Westeros, yet at the same time, Maergery knew that she does not have a choice but to make the deal.

As her grandmother had indicated in the letter that the dowager had sent, Cersei was fast becoming a danger not only to Westeros but also to the Reach, and because of the events of the past few years, it was only the exiled Targaryen family that they could pin their hopes on. Maergery reminded herself that her family was actually on the side of House Targaryen during the rebellion that established the husband of Cersei on the throne, and the blonde lady who had been given the moniker of the Rose of Highgarden was hoping that that would count for something.

Maergery once more reached for the goblet resting on the surface in front of her, and she actually had her fingers wrapped around the base of the same in preparation for her lifting it so that she could drink before she paused as she stared at the remaining contents of the goblet. She felt a slight sense of regret as she knew that she would empty the same soon, but with a faint shrug, she told herself that she could not help herself, and before she even realized what she was doing, the beautiful blond had already emptied the goblet.

The warmth that she felt when she first took the wine into her body returned, and another smile soon appeared on the face of Maergery. She looked around her again, even if she knew that she would not find any more of the wine that she had just finished inside the room, but there was something about the drink that she had just finished that compelled her to look around.

At the same time, she heard the sounds of a scuffle outside the room where she was in. There was a part of her that was rather alarmed at that, yet whatever sense of danger it was that she felt when she heard metal against metal and screams coming outside the room where she was in, it all faded away as she found herself searching in vain for more of the wine that she had just finished.

In any case, the sound of the scuffle ended barely a minute after it had began, and Maergery turned her attention once more toward the direction of the door. It was not because of the sounds dying, however, that she turned her attention toward that direction, rather, the reason was because she heard the door open, and she found herself hoping that it was a servant entering the room so that her goblet could be refilled with that sweet wine that she just had.

The person entering the room, however, was not a servant, though it was a person that Maergery had met before. It was hard to forget Lord Tyrion Lannister, after all, he is the only dwarf that Maergery had met before, and it would appear that even if he had been appointed as the Hand of the Queen, his stature had not really risen that high.

Maergery laughed – or at least, she thought she had, but no sound actually escaped from her lips – at her own private joke, yet at the same time, she tried to stand. The muscles on her legs, however, refused to heed the command that her brain was giving, and her eyes widened at the same time that she turned her attention toward her legs.

It would appear that the Hand of the Queen knew exactly what kind of predicament Maergery was in at that moment, because the next words to escape from his lips most certainly addressed it, “You need not bother to stand to greet me, Your Grace,” the Hand of the Queen said, “I doubt you could.”

Those words made Maergery returned her attention toward his direction, and if it was possible, her eyes widened even more at the sight in front of her. The first thing that Maergery saw, of course, would be the Dwarf heading toward her, and she could see that he was holding some sort of leash on his left hand. When Maergery saw where that leash was connected, that was when her eyes widened even more, after all, the leash was connected to a collar that was wrapped around the neck of a beautiful silver-haired woman.

Even without being told, Maergery understood that the woman who had the collar around her neck – and who was wearing nothing else – was the last Targaryen, and the fact that she was on her hands and knees as she was led with the chain that was attached to that collar told the beautiful blond in the room that the woman who had tried to eradicate slavery had been turned to a slave herself.

“Did you enjoy the wine, Your Grace?” Tyrion asked. Even without returning her attention toward his direction, Maergery was quite certain that she would have seen a smirk on his face. Certainly, the way that he had spoke gave her that impression.

Even if Maergery had not turned her attention toward the direction of Tyrion, however, it does not mean that she did not turn her head, because that was exactly what she did. Instead of turning her attention toward the direction of Tyrion, however, the pretty blonde instead turned her attention toward the direction of the goblet that she had just emptied.

There was enough of Maergery remaining that she was able to decipher the reason behind the fact that she could not move, ‘ _A drug in the wine,’_ she thought.

For a few moments, the only sound inside the room would come from Tyrion as he continued to walk forward and the soft sounds that the knees of Daenerys made as she continued to crawl on her hands and knees before the man who was holding her leash. As Tyrion made his way to a seat that was in front of the one where Maergery found herself stuck in, the blond studied the expression on the face of the Targaryen Queen.

There was no indication on the pretty face of Daenerys that would tell Maergery that she was resisting, indeed, the only thing that Maergery could see on the face of the woman who had boasted that she had three dragons and would conquer Westeros would be sheer bliss as she was treated the way that she was being treated.

Tyrion let out a sound as he lowered himself on the cushioned chair in front of the one where Maergery was seated, and the sound that he made compelled the Rose of Highgarden to turn her attention toward his direction, though she was quick to regret that fact. The reason for that was because when Maergery turned her attention toward his direction, she turned her gaze just in time to watch as Tyrion opened the flap of the pants that he was wearing so that he could take his cock out of the confines of the same.

Maergery found herself staring at the manhood of the youngest son of the Lord Paramount of the West, and she could not help but remark that even if Tyrion is a dwarf, his cock was a monster. She did not have, however, the time to truly stare at the same, as a few moments later, her view of his manhood was blocked by Daenerys when the latter placed herself in front of the man who is supposed to be her Hand.

Without being commanded, Daenerys lowered her head, and she actually made a rather loud sound as she kissed the tip of his cock. Maergery watched, unable to say or do anything, as the silver-haired woman then turned her attention toward the blond, and Maergery saw a smirk on the face of Daenerys that was directed toward her before the Targaryen then returned her attention toward the direction of the cock of Tyrion.

Again, no command from Tyrion was necessary before Daenerys began to lick the side of the cock of the Dwarf, and the way that Daeneyrs was doing it certainly gave Maergery the impression that she was putting up a show for the benefit of Maergery.

“That is enough,” Tyrion suddenly said. Maergery saw the disappointed expression that appeared on the face of Daenerys, and the silver-haired woman looked as if she was going to say something because she parted her lips. Before Daenerys could say anything, however, Tyrion cut her off, “You know that she would never replace you as my Queen, so there is no need to show her how enthusiastic you could be.”

Those words caused Maergery to blink, and she would have found the time to wonder what those words truly meant if not for the fact that she was soon forced to focus her attention back toward the direction of Tyrion. It was not because of what Daenerys had done – in response to the admonishment that she had received from the Dwarf, she just took his cock into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down on it – but rather, it was because Tyrion actually spoke, and when he did, it was obviously directed toward her.

“Thank you for taking the time to visit us here, Your Grace,” Tyrion suddenly said, before she saw a smirk appear on his face, “Although to be honest, I am unsure if I should still be referring to you with that honorific, considering that my dear sister had declared you to be a traitor and had posted a reward of five hundred thousand golden dragons for anyone who can bring you back to Kingslanding.”

If she was being honest, Maergery would have to admit that the only thing about that news that offended her was the fact that she only rated five hundred thousand golden dragons.

Tyrion, however, was not yet done speaking, “From what we could tell, there had already been skirmishes between the Reach and those who remain loyal to the crown, though not much of territorial gains.”

Maergery watched as he then placed his hand on the top of the head of the woman who was bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his cock. She would have thought that that was a signal of some sort for the silver-haired Targaryen to increase the pace with which she was sliding his cock in and out of her mouth, but in response to what Tyrion had just done, Daenerys actually slowed the pace with which she was serving him.

“I should thank you for delivering the Reach to me, Your Grace,” Tyrion suddenly said, and Daenerys could see the smile that formed on his face before he added, “Now it would be one step easier to conquer Westeros.”

A sound escaped from the lips of Maergery, and it confirmed to the beautiful blond that she really could not speak, because if she could, then instead of a single sound, words would have escaped from her lips. It would appear, however, that she did not actually have to form words in order for the Dwarf to understand what it was that she wanted to say.

“Yes, yes, I am planning to conquer Westeros,” the Dwarf said, and he said it in such a way that it would have given anyone the impression that he thought that that should be obvious, “In the name of the Queen, of course,” he laughed after he said that, though he quickly added, “before she would abdicate in my favor in order to accept her role as my consort.”

Maergery watched as he focused his attention toward her, and even if she had no control over her body at that moment, when she saw the expression on the face of Tyrion, she actually shivered. Of course, since she could not speak, she could do nothing but listen as he added, “And of course, as your reward for bringing the Reach to me, I would make you first among my concubines,” he paused before he added, “Isn’t that fun, Your Grace? You would be in charge my harem which would be composed of the daughters of the Great Houses, but of course, you would also be a member of it.”

A low moan escaped from his lips even as he closed his eyes, and Maergery realized that the Dwarf was already imagining the future. She had no doubt that, at that moment, he was imagining himself seated on the Iron Throne even as the said daughters of the Great Houses of Westeros attended him, but then he opened his eyes and he added, “Not Cersei though, for she would be the Royal Sow, and would be tasked with sleeping with a new man every night.”

“That would mean that the House of Lannister would have no direct representative in my stables,” Tyrion said, “but I am sure that my uncles would have daughters that they would be dying to offer to me as tribute.”

He shook his head as he added, “It is a shame about Mycella, as I am sure that she would have made a good concubine, but not even I have the power to bring back the dead,” his eyes actually hardened as he added, “I should take out this frustration on the daughters of Oberyn, even if he fought for me during my trial.”

Once again, he closed his eyes even as he angled his head slightly so that he was looking at the ceiling if his eyes had been open. Maergery realized that the reason why he had adopted that position was because he was about to cum, and sure enough, a few moments later, a low moan of pleasure escaped from the lips of Tyrion even as the cheeks of Daenerys bulged a bit.

“Swallow everything, my Royal Slut,” Tyrion said, but even if he had given the command, it would appear to Maergery that there was actually no need for him to do so because Daenerys would have done what he had instructed anyway.

Even if she had just finished milking the cock of Tyrion, it would appear that Daenerys was again bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his manhood within a few moments, and she certainly would have continued with what she was doing, if not for the fact that a few moments later, Tyrion actually commanded her to stop.

Daenerys may have had her face turned away from the direction of Maergery in such a way that the latter could not see the face of the former, but from the time that the silver-haired Targaryen took in order to comply with the order that she was given, anyone would have been able to tell that she was reluctant to comply with the order. Still, she was going to comply with the same because that was the order that she was given.

“I think,” Tyrion suddenly said and as he spoke, he turned his attention toward the direction of Maergery. This caused the blond to shiver once more, and the smirk that was on the face of Tyrion as he turned his attention toward her ensured that she actually did not need to hear him speak in order for her to understand what his next intentions are. Indeed, when Tyrion spoke a few moments later, the only thing that he did was confirm to Maergery what his plans are, “that it is time for us to welcome my new concubine properly.”

***

He loved the look of fear on the eyes of the beautiful blonde in front of him, and he would go as so far as to label it as an intoxicating expression. Certainly, he realized that there may came a time in the future where he would go to extreme lengths in order to reproduce the fearful expression on the face of the woman in front of him, but that was actually something that caused him a small amount of concern.

Tyrion knew that the things that he would do Maergery in order to train her as his concubine would ensure that there would come a time in the future where she would no longer have that expression on her face, yet even if that was the case, he was determined to turn her into one of his concubines, and the smirk that was on his face widened as he silently remarked to himself ‘ _for the good of the Seven Kingdoms.’_

He focused his attention upon the helpless woman in front of him, and despite the fact that he just had his cock milked by his Royal Slut, he could feel it hardening again in anticipation of what he would do to the beautiful blond. He turned his attention toward her face and could not help but imagine how her cheeks would bulge and how her lips would form an almost vacuum seal around his cock as he fucked her mouth.

Tyrion then lowered his gaze so that he was looking at her breasts. They are still covered by the clothes that she was wearing, but with a single command, he could have her stripped and he would find himself staring at her naked body.

Unable to control himself anymore, Tyrion turned her attention toward his Royal Slut, “Strip her for me, slut,” he said.

There was no need for Tyrion to actually repeat the command that he had given to Daenerys, and even if he could see an expression of reluctance – because he knew that she would rather stay by his side and service him – on the pretty face of Daenerys, it was not long before the silver-haired Targaryen was crawling on her hands and knees toward the direction of Maergery.

As she crawled, she still found the time to sass Tyrion, because she was crawling while wiggling her hips, which resulted to the cheeks of her ass juggling a bit as her hips moved from one side to the other, and causing the smile that was on the face of Tyrion to widen even more.

Of course, all of that became secondary a few moments later as Daenerys reached the spot in front of Maergery. No words passed between the two of them as the silver-haired woman began to remove the clothes of the helpless blond. Tyrion could see a panicked expression on the face of Maergery even as her clothes were removed from her body, but the drug that he had placed in her wine was potent enough that she would not be able to do anything in order to top Daenerys from what she was doing.

It was not long before Maergery had been completely stripped, and as Tyrion had expected, she looked glorious, especially since the nipples capping her breasts were fully erect at that moment, and it was those that he turned his attention to a few moments later, “Those are positively begging to be clamped, whore,” Tyrion suddenly said, before he suddenly burst into laughter as he added, “I forgot to tell you, as a part of my harem, you would be expected to sleep with whoever I would reward you to for the evening,” he paused before adding, “Call it as an incentive for our knights and ministers to do their jobs properly.”

He espied the look of distress on her pretty face, but he did not actually pay it that much attention as he was more focused on staring at the most intimate of her parts. He was actually a bit surprised when she saw that she was clean-shaven there, but then he reminded himself that it had just been a few days since her wedding, so being clean-shaven was something that he probably should have expected, all things considered.

“You will be expected to keep your cunt shaved,” Tyrion said, “I would be conducting random inspections, and every strand of hair found would be plucked by hand and would equal ten lashes each.”

A protesting sound escaped from the lips of Maergery a few moments later, and if he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that he actually had no idea what the pretty blond was protesting about. He supposed that it would have something to do with the punishment that he promised her, but it could just as easily had been a protest to the condition that she was in at that moment.

Quite frankly, however, Tyrion did not care.

He turned his complete attention toward the direction of his Royal Slut, and as he had expected, she had turned her attention toward him, the expression on her own pretty face advertising the fact that she was waiting for him to give her another command. Fortunately for Daenerys – and perhaps rather unfortunately for Maergery – the Dwarf already had a command in mind.

Tyrion gave Daenerys a nod before he gave the command, “Prepare her for me, slut,” he said.

The smile that appeared on the face of Daenerys was all that he needed to see in order to know that she would happily do as she was instructed. He reminded himself that, of course, Daenerys would happily do whatever it is that he would tell her to do, but as the first moans coming from Maergery entered the ears of Tyrion, he reminded himself that part of the reason why Daenerys was so enthusiastically carrying out this order was because she knew how pleasurable it could be, after all, she had experienced it for herself.

By the time that he focused his attention back toward the spectacle in front of him, the silver-haired Targaryen had already plopped herself in between the knees of the helpless Tyrell. There was a look of distress on the pretty face of Maergery, yet even as she fought hard to school her features, there was no denying that the warm and wet tongue of Daenerys licking the slit in between the lips of her womanhood was having an effect on Maergery, and it was an effect that the pretty blond did not want to experience.

The smile on the face of Tyrion steadily widened as the moans that were coming out of the mouth of Maergery increased in volume and tempo. He reminded himself that, just a few days ago, it was Daenerys who was in the position of Maergery, though unlike the helpless blond, Daenerys was neither helpless nor unwilling while her cunt was licked by Missandrei.

As his thoughts turned toward the former handmaiden of the Breaker of Chains, he felt his cock twitch. He reminded himself that Missandrei – and a few others – have been taken by his new allies back to their houses after they had been restored to slavery.

He had no doubt that Missandrei would be suffering even more now, because as the slave who was closest to the Breaker of Chains, most of the Masters would probably take the fact that they cannot have Daenerys on her.

‘ _Ah well,’_ Tyrion thought, unable to actually bring himself to regret the fact that he had not insisted on keeping the pretty slave for himself. If he was being honest, however, he would have to admit that he could not find an argument that he could have used to keep her, and besides, even if he had kept her, he doubted that he could have paid attention to her, not when he had other slaves who are of nobler upbringing than her.

The Dwarf was forced out of his reverie a few moments later by a loud sound that escaped from the lips of Maergery, and for a few moments, he was actually worried that she had managed to achieve her orgasm without him, though whatever worry it was that he had was mollified when he told himself that if that was actually the case, then he would punish not only Maergery but also Daenerys.

Indeed, he was already imagining what kind of punishment it was that he would give the two of them before he realized that the loud moan that escaped from the lips of Maergery did not actually mark the moment in time when the pretty blond had achieved her release, rather, it was most likely a loud protesting sound.

“Enough,” the Dwarf said a few moments later, and in response to the order that he had given, two pairs of eyes turned toward his direction. The look of relief on the face of Maergery was mirrored by the confused expression that Daenerys was wearing, and indeed, it would appear as if the latter was ready to protest, though before the silver-haired Targaryen could push the words out of her mouth, Tyrion cut her off, “Place her in the proper position for fucking.”

In response to the command that the Hand had given, the expressions on the faces of the two beautiful women changed again, and this time, they switched, with the protesting expression coming on the pretty face of Maergery even as Daenerys broke into a smile.

Usually, there would have been no way for Daenerys to place Maergery into the position that Tyrion wanted the latter to be in. It was not because Maergery was stronger than the shorter Daenerys, but rather, it was because Maergery would be fighting, and Daenerys would have had no idea how to deal with that. In this instance, however, the silver-haired Targaryen did not have to worry about that, considering that the blond Tyrell had been drugged.

It took but a few minutes before Maergery was in the position that Tyrion wanted her to be in, which was the pretty blonde on the floor, with her hips raised high and her front pressed against the cold surface of the floor.

“Very good, slut,” Tyrion said a few moments later, and in response to the clear words of praise that he gave her, the face of Daenerys broke into a wide smile. The Hand was feeling a bit generous so he quickly added, “You deserve a reward, so go ahead and make her eat your cunt.”

The silver-haired woman practically jumped in response to the order that she was given, and Tyrion actually paused so that he could watch as his Royal Slut took a seat in front of Maergery before she grabbed a fistful of her blond hair so that she could use that as her leverage to compel the blond to bury her face in between her own thighs.

Tyrion doubted that Maergery would actually do what Daenerys wanted her to do. Even if Maergery wanted to lick the cunt of the silver-haired Targaryen, it was not as if she could actually do that because of the drugs that were still circulating in her body. At most, Daenerys could have the pretty blond kiss the lips of her womanhood.

He knew, however, that Daenerys had not even realized that, after all, if she had, then there was no way that she would have jumped in response to the instruction that the Hand had given.

As for the Hand, he soon resumed walking toward a spot that would place him directly behind Maergery. As he neared her, he wrapped one of his hands around the girth of his manhood, and even he would have to admit that he was rather surprised at the fact that he was already hard.

It did not take long before he found himself in the spot that he wanted to be in, though rather than plunge his cock pass the lips of the womanhood of Maergery right away, he took a few moments to caress the curves of her ass. As her warm and smooth skin felt so good against the palm of his hands, he took a few more moments to just move his hand up and down her curves, but then he reminded himself of the real reason that he was there, so he removed his hand from her bottom.

He would have laid odds that even if him caressing the cheeks of her ass was not something that Maergery wanted, she was still distressed when he removed his hand, after all, she must have realized that the only reason he was doing that was because he was preparing to force his cock into her most intimate of parts.

As uncomfortable as she was with him caressing the cheeks of her ass, he was willing to lay odds that she would be more uncomfortable with his cock in her cunt. Of course, it was not as if there was anything that she could do in order to stop him from taking what he wanted.

“Did you know,” Tyrion began, and without warning, he slapped one of the cheeks of the ass of Maergery. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room that they were in, and it was not drowned out by any scream that should have escaped from the lips of the pretty blond, mostly because Maergery could not have screamed anyway, not when her face was buried in the cunt of Daenerys, and not with the drugs that were circulating in her system, “that my father had once thought about the two of us being married?”

He slapped the other cheek of her ass even as Daenerys actually compelled Maergery to bury her face deeper into her cunt. It appeared to Tyrion that she took the news that there was once a proposal for him and Maergery to be married personally.

“Of course, your grandmother refused it because after all, I am a disfigured dwarf.” Tyrion said even as he took careful aim with his cock. He lined up his cock carefully and soon, the tip of the same was touching the slit in between the lips of her cunt. Not even Tyrion could be sure why, but when he forced his cock pass the lips of her cunt, he did so in such a way as to make it as painful as possible for Maergery, and indeed, despite the fact that her face was buried in the snatch of Daenerys, and despite the fact that she could not have spoken because of the drugs in her system, she actually let out a loud sound a few moments later.

As for the Hand, he ignored the sound that Maergery made as he lost himself in the pleasure that she was providing him at that moment. It was a shame that she was not a virgin anymore, but the tightness of her womanhood certainly gave him the impression that she have not had a lot of cocks shoved into her most intimate of parts.

Tyrion withdrew the shaft of his cock out of the tight cunt of Maergery, and even if he was already on his way out, she was still fighting him. He knew, however, that it was not a conscious act on the part of Maergery, rather, it was simply because her cunt was so tight that even pulling out of her was difficult. In any case, she should also have realized that Tyrion pulling his cock out of the tight confines of her cunt at that moment was not because he was done, and he gave her further evidence of that a few moments later.

The Hand did not actually remove his entire length from the cunt of Maergery as he kept the tip of his cock inside her tight cunt, and that was necessary because a few moments later, he forced his cock back into the tight cunt of the Rose of Highgarden, causing the walls of her vaginal canal to once more expand in order to accommodate his girth. It would appear, however, that it was not expanding fast enough because Tyrion was still having a hard time.

For the third time, he pulled the shaft of his cock out of the tight cunt of Maergery, only for him to slam himself back inside her most intimate of parts, and with every slide into her cunt, he could feel his cock hardening even as she felt the walls of her vaginal canal becoming wider and wider in order to accommodate his invading cock.

“This is a better role for you,” Tyrion said as he once more pulled the shaft of his manhood out of her most intimate of parts. He slammed himself back inside of her before he added, “Instead of being seated by my side as my wife, you could kneel as one of my whores.”

A grunt of pure pleasure escaped from the lips of Tyrion a few moments later as he felt his cock twitch while it was still inside the cunt of Maergery, and he had no doubt that she felt that as well. Rather than slow down, however, the Hand actually increased the pace with which he was pushing and pulling his cock in and out of the cunt of Maergery.

“Fuck,” the curse escaped from the lips of Tyrion but a few moments before he let out another – longer – hiss of pure pleasure as he felt his seed erupt from the tip of his manhood while the same was still buried inside the cunt of Maergery.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion continues to break Maergery with the help of Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Game of Thrones Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**EIGHT**

He had already lost count of the number of times that he had allowed his seed to fill the cunt of a woman even before he had made the decision to aim for the Iron Throne, but even if that was the case, Tyrion would have to admit that there was certainly something different about the feeling of having his seed fill the cunt of a daughter of a Lord Paramount. It was unlike anything that he had ever felt before, and even as he could feel his warm and sticky seed filling the still tight cunt of the young woman in front of him, a smile came across the face of the man who was once derided as a Dwarf.

Perhaps some of the reason behind the smile that appeared on the face of Tyrion at that moment would have to do with the knowledge that the helpless young woman in front of him did not ask for him to hose her cunt, indeed, he had forced himself into her most intimate of parts. He would have to admit that part of the pleasure – and perhaps it was the greater part – that he was feeling had to do with the mere act that plowing the cunt of Maergery without her consent as it felt to him that with every thrust into her unwilling but helpless cunt, he was plundering not only her beautiful body, but also the very land that her family was in charge of.

He supposed that it was to be expected, after all, despite having three sons and numerous cousins – not to mention bastards – the Lord Paramount of the Reach knew for a fact that it would be Maergery who would produce the next Lord Paramount. His three sons are both unable to produce heirs, with one of them preferring the company of men, and the other married to a family who is just as storied and honored as House Tyrell and part of the agreement that resulted to that marriage was that any son of his would belong to the other House, and his eldest a cripple that no woman would want.

It was still quite possible for the eldest to produce an heir, of course, but it was widely whispered that the true ruler of the Reach preferred that the next ruler be someone who was as far removed from Lord Mace Tyrell as possible. A scoff escaped from the lips of Tyrion a few moments later as he told himself that he certainly could see the reason for that, after all, the Lord Paramount of the Reach is not exactly the sharpest knife in the bunch. Indeed, if he was even half as smart as he claimed to be, then he would have long realized that his own mother was the actual ruler of the Reach rather than him.

Tyrion mentally shook his head and forced himself to return to the present at the same time that he reminded himself that there would be a time to think about politics later. A smile actually came across his face as he then added that he was doing his ‘guest’ a great disservice by thinking about what she could give him when she finally submits to him rather than paying attention to her, and as that last thought entered the forefront of the mind of Tyrion, he turned his attention back toward the young woman in front of him.

He knew for a fact that the drug that he had placed in the wine that Maergery had consumed was a fast-acting drug, and he knew that it should have been purged from her body by now. Even if that was the case, however, it would appear that Maergery was not moving from the position that she had placed in, though that may have more to do with the fact that she was still lost in the haze of pain that Tyrion was sure he had dealt her as he was pushing and pulling his cock in and out of her helpless and unwilling cunt.

That position was on her knees, with her hips raised as high as possible so that the cheeks of her shapely ass were as high in the air as possible. He actually placed one of his hands on one of the cheeks of her ass, but rather than the expected whimper, no sound escaped from the lips of Lady Maergery, providing the Hand of the Queen with further evidence that she was still so lost in the haze of pain that he had given her.

As that thought entered the forefront of the brain of Tyrion, he focused his attention upon the lips of the womanhood of Maergery, causing the smile that was already on his face to widen even more as he watched his seed slowly but steadily spill out of her vaginal canal and through the lips of her womanhood, forming steaks of rapidly drying cum on both of her inner thighs as well as a small puddle directly underneath her abused cunt.

‘ _And she had not even reached her orgasm,’_ he thought. Further evidence that that would be the case could be seen from the fluids that were dripping from the abused cunt of the daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach, since it was mostly made of the cum that Tyrion had placed in her cunt directly from his cock and only her pre-cum. If she had reached her orgasm, then more of her own love fluids would be spilling from her most intimate of parts, mixing in with the fluids that Tyrion had given her.

The Hand of the Queen mentally shook his head to once more force himself to return to the present, though this time, rather than keep his attention toward the direction of Maergery, he turned his attention to his side. He only had to turn his face slightly in order to see where the woman that he was supposed to be serving as his queen was waiting for him, on her hands and knees and with an adoring look on her pretty face that was directed toward him.

That adoring look that Daenerys was giving Tyrion reminded the dwarf of a dog that was desperate to please its owner, and with a barely audible scoff, the Hand told himself that that analogy was rather apt, considering that, at that moment, the last Targaryen was much like a dog, willing to do anything in order to please her master, which, in this case, was Tyrion himself.

If it was possible, the expression on the face of Daenerys became more desperate to please her Master a few moments later. The change in the expression that the last Targaryen was wearing was the result of her realizing that her Master was looking at her, and even if Tyrion were not to ask her directly, he knew that if she could speak, then she would be begging him for permission to serve.

He actually theatrically sighed a few moments later before he made his way to a position that would take him in front of Maergery. It was not by chance that there was already a chair there – he had positioned the daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach with that chair in mind – and soon enough, the Lord Hand of the Queen was seated on the chair in question. It was a position that meant that Maergery – the moment that she came down from the haze that she was in at that moment – would see what Tyrion was about to do.

“Pet,” Tyrion said at almost the exact same moment that he felt the hard surface of the chair against his behind. He, however, did not turn his attention back toward the direction of Daenerys, preferring instead to keep his gaze focused upon the direction of Maergery, “come here.”

Just as he did not need to ask Daenerys what she was thinking, there was also ne need on the part of Tyrion to turn his attention toward the direction of his pet in order to know that, in response to the command that he had given her, she was already crawling toward where he was waiting. Preferring to keep his attention focused upon Maergery, Tyrion saw a flicker of realization on the eyes of the pretty young woman a few moments later, yet the haze was still there, and that meant that she had not yet recovered from what Tyrion had done to her.

In the end, it did not matter, and even if a few moments later, the Hand was forced to turn his attention toward the direction of Daenerys – as the silver-haired Breaker of Chains was now kneeling in front of him, in between his spread knees – he would still occasionally glance toward the direction of Maergery, just to make sure that she was still where he had placed her.

“You know what to do, pet,” the command that escaped from the lips of Tyrion had barely left his mouth before he saw an enthusiastic nod on the part of Daenerys. She soon had one of her hands wrapped around the girth of his half-erect cock, with her lips already moving toward the direction of the tip of his manhood. When he felt her warm lips kissing the tip of his manhood a few moments later, the Hand was not the least bit surprised that the lips of Daenerys were already there.

Even when she parted her lips so that she could take the bulbous tip of his cock into her warm and wet mouth, Tyrion did not allow a single sound to escape from his mouth. He would have to admit that the pleasure that he felt when she closed her lips around the girth of his manhood was something to behold, but he kept his lips closed so that not a single sound could escape from them.

It would appear, however, that Daenerys was determined to make her Master and owner make a sound, because a few moments later, she moved her face as close as possible toward the groin of her Master, and the effect of that on the cock that was buried in her mouth was that she was forced to take more of the length of the same inside her warm and wet orifice.

The action on the part of Daenerys made Tyrion turn his gaze toward the direction of the young woman in front of him, and the smile on his face widened once more as he marked how her cheeks bulged, though before he could say anything, they deflated as Daenerys pulled her head upward, running her lips against the shaft of his cock as said shaft was pulled out of her warm and wet orifice.

Of course, Daenerys made sure that the bulbous tip of his cock remained inside her mouth, and once that was the only part of his cock that was buried in her mouth, she wiggled her tongue a bit, placing the tip of the same against the slit at the top of his cock. Despite the pleasure that Tyrion felt in response to what Daenerys had done, no sound escaped from the lips of the Hand, and once more, she evidently took that as a challenge because she quickly moved her face toward the direction of his groin again, causing his entire length to bury itself into her oral orifice once more.

Tyrion was rather sure that he could feel the back of her throat against the tip of his cock. He supposed that he could have placed his hand at the back of her head in order to compel Daenerys to keep his cock there, but he did not do that, preferring instead to wallow in the pleasure that she was giving him as she once more slowly placed distance between her pretty face and his groin, massaging the shaft of his cock with her lips as she did so.

Daenerys repeated that cycle half a dozen times before Tyrion actually allowed a sound to escape from his lips, though he was rather sure that the words – for those were the sounds that escaped from his lips – that he uttered were not the words that Daenerys wanted to hear, and as if to provide him with further evidence that that is the case, he saw a frown appeared on her face as she obeyed his order to stop what she was doing.

The expression of disappointment on the face of Daenerys caused a smile to appear on the face of Tyrion, but if he was being honest, he would have to admit that it was not because he wanted to do his pet a favor that he gave the next command, “Go ahead and clean the cunt of our guest, pet, after all, it would still be a long time before I could recover and give you the fresh cum that you so desire.”

Within a second or two of Tyrion having given that order, Daenerys was already moving. The beautiful silver-haired Targaryen did not even bother to get on her feet, crawling on her hands and knees instead toward the direction of where Maergery was still in the same position that Tyrion had placed her in.

As Daenerys was about to pass by Maergery, however, the Hand of the Queen gave further instructions, “Place our guest with her back on the floor, pet, then climb over her so that your cunt would be over her face and her cunt would be under your face.”

The enthusiasm that Daenerys displayed as she obeyed the command that Tyrion gave her brought a large smile on the face of the dwarf, and he would have to admit that his cock stirred a bit as he watched Daenerys do exactly as he had told her to. It took her a minute – because Maergery was still not responding to external stimuli – but soon, Daenerys had placed the daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach into the position that she had been ordered to place Maergery into.

Tyrion had a few moments with which he could see the expression on the face of the beautiful blond, and it was more than enough for him to see that she was still out of it. It did not mean, however, that she would forever be out of it, as a few moments later – and at the same time that Daenerys placed herself on top of Maergery, though the former was still on her hands and knees – Maergery began to show signs that she was coming out of the haze that she had been in.

A scream of surprise escaped from the lips of Maergery – and that was more than enough to tell Tyrion that the beautiful blonde had truly come out of the haze – as Daenerys lowered her body so that she was directly lying on top of Maergery, with her front pressed against the front of the Tyrell. In accordance with the order that Tyrion had given earlier, Daenerys was oriented relative to Maergery in such a way that their faces are directly in front of the cunt of the other.

“Wh...what are you doing?” there was no denying the confusion on the part of Maergery as those words escaped from her lips. At the same time that she uttered those words, Daenerys was lowering her body closer toward where Maergery was lying down, and in short order, the mouth of Maergery was muffled as the clean shaven cunt of Daenerys was now directly touching part of her lips.

Of course, Daenerys was giving Maergery the same thing, and when Tyrion turned her attention toward the direction of the face of Daenerys, he could tell that the silver-haired Targaryen was already licking at the cunt of the helpless Tyrell.

Muffled moans were soon escaping from the lips of Maergery as the woman on top of her began to lick her most intimate of parts. It was, of course, not the intention of Daenerys to make Maergery orgasm, rather, the intention of the silver-haired Breaker of Chains was to lick off all of the cum – dried or not – that Tyrion had placed in and that had spilled around the cunt of Maergery. It just so happened that as she was licking the abused cunt of Maergery, Daenerys was also driving the blonde closer and closer toward her own release.

“Is she returning the favor that you are giving her, pet?” Tyrion asked a few moments later.

He asked the question rather pointedly because he wanted not only Daenerys but also Maergery to realize that he was asking the question. In response to him asking the question, the silver-haired woman on top stopped what she was doing, but that was only so that she could turn her gaze toward the direction of her Master, and when Tyrion saw the expression that was on the face of Daenerys, he already knew what the answer to the question that he had asked would be even before the beautiful silver-haired woman could part her lips.

“No, Master,” Daenerys replied. He could tell that she tried her best to make it sound as if she was sad that Maergery was not licking her cunt, but Tyrion knew that it really was not that much of a big deal for the silver-haired woman, after all, he knew that she would have preferred it if it was Tyrion who was driving her toward her release.

A harsh laugh escaped from the lips of Tyrion a few moments later, but if Maergery had expected that the next set of instructions that would escape from his lips would be directed toward the beautiful blond, then she was wrong, because the next set of instructions that escaped from the lips of Tyrion a few moments later were instead directed toward Daenerys.

“Make her do as instructed, pet,” he said.

From the smile on the face of Daenerys, he could tell that she was of two minds in regards to the order that she was just given. There was no way that she was going to disobey the order, of course, but even if that was the case, he could tell that she thought that it was a good thing at the same time that it was a bad thing.

Tyrion knew that she would have preferred it if he was the one who would drive her to her release rather than Maergery, and it was obvious that the ministrations that the blonde Tyrell was about to give her – even if it was also obvious that Maergery would rather not cooperate – was going to drive Daenerys to her release. Yet at the same time, he could tell that his silver-haired slave wanted to cum as well.

He was brought out of his reverie a few moments later by another surprised sound that escaped from the lips of Maergery. Even though the sound that escaped from the lips of Maergery was louder than the first time, it was actually more muffled this time, because that sound was the result of Daenerys lowering her cunt closer toward the face of Maergery, and that meant that soon, the shaved cunt of the last Targaryen was practically on top of the mouth of Maergery.

“Lick it, cunt, lick it!” Tyrion heard Daenerys scream even as she wiggled her hips, causing the lips of her womanhood to move from one side of the face of Maergery to the other. A few moments later, she lowered her own face toward the cunt of Maergery, and Tyrion saw her lick the lips of the womanhood of Maergery before a loud hiss of pure pleasure escaped from the lips of Daenerys.

Although he could not see what had happened, if he were to haphazard a guess, then he would have laid odds that as a result of Daenerys licking the lips of the cunt of Maergery, the blond Tyrell had screamed and not meant that the cunt of Daenerys was stimulated by the tongue of Maergery as she screamed.

It would appear that Maergery was finally doing what she was supposed to be doing, and soon, Tyrion could not help but smile as he watched his two pets – though one of them was yet to be broken – entertain him with what they were doing. He glanced toward the direction of his cock and he could see that he was getting aroused by the show, though he was still not fully erect because he had not yet recovered from the plowing that he had given Maergery.

Still, he soon had one of his hands wrapped around his manhood even as Daenerys increased the pace with which she was licking the lips of the womanhood of Maergery. It was rather easy for Tyrion to see that that is the case because this time, Daenerys was also moving her head with every lick.

The silver-haired Targaryen was also not slacking off with the other part of the job that Tyrion had given her, which was to make Maergery lick her cunt. Daenerys was still rubbing the lips of her womanhood against the lips of Maergery, and it was obvious that the young Tyrell was still doing what Daenerys was forcing her to do, if the occasional loud moans that were coming out of the lips of Daenerys were to be of any indication.

Without warning, Daenerys suddenly stopped what she was doing, and when she turned her attention toward the direction of where Tyrion was seated, he could see the confused look that appeared on her pretty face. He would have to admit that he was also confused by the confused expression that his pet was showing him, but then he turned his attention toward the direction of the cunt that Daenerys was licking, and the confused expression that should have appeared on the face of Tyrion turned instead into a smile.

He only had to look at the cunt of Maergery once in order to realize what the reason behind the confused expression on the face of Daenerys was, though before he could say anything, Daenerys moaned loudly even as, Tyrion guessed, a scream escaped from the lips of Maergery.

The reason why the silver-haired Targaryen had stopped what she was doing was because she had tasted something foreign in all the cum that she had been licking from the cunt of Maergery. Tyrion paused for a while as he told himself that he had kept the woman who would be Queen of Westeros in a cum-diet made up only of his cum so much that she could actually tell if something foreign had mixed in with his seed, and he told himself that he would soon have Maergery acquire that ability as well.

Tyrion shook his head a few moments later even as he forced himself to return to the present, though within a few moments, he was again thinking about the reason why Daenerys had paused. This time, however, he went straight to the point as he told himself that the foreign taste that made Daenerys pause was the pre-cum of Maergery, and indeed, a few moments later, Tyrion was given further evidence that that was actually the case when he saw fresh pre-cum spill out of the cunt of Maergery.

“Pet, take your cunt off of her face,” he ordered her.

There was a look of hesitation on the face of Daenerys, but she complied with the order that she was given.

At almost the exact moment that Daenerys placed distance between her most intimate of parts and the face of Maergery, a loud hiss of pleasure escaped from the lips of Maergery, and that hiss of pleasure told Tyrion that the beautiful blonde was about to reach her release.

“Using only your tongue, pet, make her scream louder,” Tyrion said.

Daenerys did not need to be told exactly how she could comply with the order that Tyrion had given her. Within a few short moments of Tyrion giving her the order, Daenerys was already moving her face closer toward the direction of the cunt of Maergery again, and indeed, as the silver-haired Targaryen resumed licking the most intimate of parts of Maergery, the screams of pleasure that escaped from her lips became louder.

“Ah...ah...ah!” she moaned.

Tyrion was quite certain that she would not have cared who was watching her at that moment, but then the Hand of the Queen had more orders for the blond Tyrell. With a loud voice, the dwarf reminded her, “You are not allowed to cum without permission.”

If he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that the order that he had given her was an unfair one. There was no way that Maergery could comply with the order that he had just given, indeed, a quick glance toward the face of the beautiful blond made him wonder if she was even listening to what he had just said. Still, he had given the command just to give himself an excuse – though he privately admitted that one was not needed – to punish her later.

The moans escaping from the lips of Maergery intensified, not only in volume but also in frequency even as Daenerys picked up the pace with which she was licking the cunt of the young blond. To the Hand, it would appear that the Queen was doing her best to make Maergery cum as soon as possible, and he knew without even asking that the objective of Daenerys was to get Maergery into trouble.

Privately, the Hand did not think that there was a need for Daenerys to do that, yet even if that was the case, he was not going to stop the silver-haired Targaryen from what she was doing, after all, she was actually doing him a favor.

No matter how much Maergery would have wanted to stop herself from achieving her orgasm – and he knew that she was not even trying that – it was not long before the moans that were coming out of the mouth of Maergery had turned into one long moan of pure pleasure. Even Daenerys had to stop what she was doing a few moments later as she realized what was about to happen, and, indeed, when the silver-haired Targaryen turned her attention toward the direction of Tyrion a few moments later, he could see a smug – yet at the same time, worried – expression on the face of his first pet.

Again, the Hand did not need to ask what the reason behind the expression that Daenerys was wearing was, as it was obvious that it was an expression of pure victory on the part of the silver-haired Targaryen as she had achieved what she had set to achieve, and that was she made Maergery cum without the blond Tyrell even bothering to ask for permission.

“Ah!” Maergery screamed even as she arched her hips forward, thrusting her cunt higher into the air and closing the distance in between her most intimate of parts and the face of Daenerys. The distance between her womanhood and the visage of the last Targaryen was actually small enough that when the love fluids of Maergery began to squirt out of her vaginal canal, a considerably large amount of the same actually managed to reach the face of Daenerys who reacted by placing a look of disgust on her face.

“Now, now,” Tyrion said in reaction to seeing the expression that Daenerys was wearing, “You should learn how to enjoy that as well, after all, I enjoyed watching the two of you lick each other’s cunt,” the expression on his face turned serious, and he knew that the mere sight of his serious expression was enough to give Daenerys a clue as to the answer that he wanted to hear from her, “You like pleasing me, don’t you, my silver-haired sex-toy?”

The enthusiasm with which Daenerys nodded her head made Tyrion laugh, and within a few moments of that laugh escaping from his lips, he was forced to turn his attention toward the direction of Maergery as the blond Tyrell asked, “What did you do to her?”

Tyrion would have to admit that Maergery came down from the orgasm that she had been given far faster than he had expected, but in the end, that was actually something that was to his benefit. He gave the blond Tyrell a smile, but because he did not answer the question that she had asked right away, it most likely made her think that he did not hear the question, so she parted her lips.

This time, however, before Maergery could ask the question, Tyrion answered, “Nothing that you would not go through yourself soon enough,” he said.

A look of horror crossed the features of Maergery as for the first time since she had met Tyrion, she finally have full control of her body again. Once more, she parted her lips to say something, but this time, the dwarf cut her off before she could push the words out of her mouth, “Don’t worry, I know that I would enjoy breaking you and turning you into my sex-toy.”

Silence descended inside the room as Maergery began to understand the implication of the words that have escaped from the lips of Tyrion. The look of horror on her face intensified even as the Hand added, “Soon, your entire world would revolve around pleasing me and whoever it is that I would lend you to,” the laughter that escaped from his lips a few moments later, if he was being honest, sounded much like that of a mad man, but it was exactly the sound that he wanted to achieve, “I am looking forward to it.”

“No, please,” she allowed those words to escape from her lips a few moments later, disappointing Tyrion a bit. It was not the way that she had begged him that disappointed him, however, rather, it was the fact that she had even begged him. If he was being honest, he would have to admit that he actually would have preferred it if she had screamed at him and threatened him as that would be more amusing for him.

‘ _Ah well,’_ he could not help but think before he then turned his attention toward Daenerys, and he said, “Pin her on the ground for me, slave.”

Again, Daenerys was more than happy to obey the order that she was given, and the silver-haired Targaryen was soon lying on top of Maergery, using her entire weight to do exactly as she was told, to pin down Maergery on the floor.

A protesting sound escaped from the lips of Maergery as she realized what Daenerys was doing, but even if the blond Tyrell woman were to scream at the top of her voice, it was not as if the silver-haired Targaryen was going to release her. Tyrion knew that Daenerys would not disappoint him, and in reaction to the continued protesting screams that were coming out of the mouth, Daenerys actually put more of her weight to bear, making it harder for Maergery to move.

As for Tyrion, the moment that Daenerys pinned Maergery down, he stood from where he was seated. As the two women in the room with him were focused upon each other, they failed to actually see him stand and move, and by the time that Maergery – because of the position that she was in, it was impossible for Daenerys to turn her attention toward where Tyrion now stood – had realized that she should have been paying attention to Tyrion as well, he was already in position on top of her, with his feet resting on the surface of the floor just two feet or so from where the top of the head of Maergery was.

He watched as her eyes widened when she realized that he was already so close to her, but at the same time, he was willing to lay odds that most of the surprise that Maergery felt at that moment had more to do with his erect cock now practically on top of her face, and his cock was indeed erect, because after the show that he had Daenerys put up for him, it was but inevitable that he would be aroused.

The next words to come out of the mouth of Tyrion, however, were directed not toward Maergery, but toward the already broken Daenerys who continue to pin Maergery down against the floor using her own body.

“Present your back hole, pet,” Tyrion said.

The position that he was in meant that there was no way for Tyrion to see what kind of expression it was that Daenerys placed on her pretty face in reaction to the command that he had given her, but if he was a betting man, he would have laid odds that she would have smiled in reaction to the order. He knew that the silver-haired Targaryen would have preferred it if he had picked her cunt to plow next, yet the prospect of having the cock of her Master inside any of her holes was something that Daenerys was looking forward to.

With both of her hands, Daenerys reached behind her, and she rested the palm of her hands on the cheeks of her ass. She did not even hesitate to use her hands in order to part the cheeks of her ass, and the result of that was the entrance – ‘ _or is that an exit?’_ Tyrion asked himself – to her anal canal was exposed.

Of course, this was not the first time that the Hand was going to force his cock into the anal canal of the woman who was supposed to be his queen, and because of that, he knew just how tight the anal canal of Daenerys could be. Yet, he had specifically chosen the anal canal of Daenerys not because of how tight it would be, but rather, because of how humiliating it would be for Maregery whose face was just a few inches away from the asshole and the cunt of the Breaker of Chains.

Without much fanfare, Tyrion soon placed himself on top of Daenerys, and the result of that was more weight was forced on top of Maergery who could do nothing but moan in pain and protest as a result. Daenerys was also forced to carry the weight of Tyrion as the three of them found themselves in a sandwich of sorts – with the silver-haired Targaryen in the middle – but the weight that Daenerys was being forced to carry was miniscule compared to the one that was placed on Maergery.

At the same time that Tyrion laid his body against the back of Daenerys, he wrapped one of his hands around the girth of his manhood, and once he was in position, he used that same hand to guide the tip of his cock into a position that placed it kissing the anal sphincter of Daenerys. He would admit to feeling a slight sense of regret at the fact that he could not see what kind of expression it was that Maergery was wearing at that moment, but he mentally shook his head before he began to press the tip of his cock against the anal sphincter of Daenerys who reacted to the slight pressure by using her hands on the cheeks of her ass to pull those cheeks apart even further.

It had, however, no effect on loosening the entrance to her anal canal, though it was of no moment to Tyrion who let out a hiss of pure pleasure a few moments later as he felt the hole that he was about to plow into loosen a bit in order to allow the first few millimeters of his cock entry. Those first few millimeters that have already entered the anal canal of Daenerys were soon joined by even more of the length of the cock of Tyrion, as another hiss of pain and pleasure escaped from the lips of the silver-haired woman.

Within a second or two, it was the turn of Tyrion to let out a hiss of pleasure, and in his case, the reason for that sound to escape from his lips was because the tip of his cock was finally inside the tight anal canal of Daenerys. Of course, that meant that Tyrion could now go all out, and with a mighty hiss that advertised his excitement at that moment, he thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into the tight anal canal of Daenerys who, despite how submissive she was, could not help but let out a hiss of pain as she, no doubt, felt the walls of her anal canal expanding in order to accommodate the invading cock of her Master.

Another hiss of pleasure escaped from the lips of Tyrion as he considered how tight the backside of Daenerys was. It seemed to him that it was actually impossible for him to continue pushing his cock deeper into the anal canal of Daenerys, yet her walls continued to expand and give way to his cock as his manhood move deeper into the tight canal.

Once he felt his balls make contact with the groin of Daenerys – which meant that he was already buried as deep as possible inside her anal canal – the Hand of the Queen pulled hard on his manhood, causing a shrill scream of pleasure to escape from the lips of Daenerys as she no doubt felt the warmth that was produced by the friction generated between the shaft of his cock sliding against the inner walls of her anal canal.

Another scream escaped from the lips of Daenerys a few moments later as Tyrion – who, in withdrawing the shaft of his cock out of the tight anal canal of Daenerys had made sure that the tip of his cock remained inside her anal canal – once more pushed his cock into the tight anal canal of Daenerys, only for him to begin pulling out again once he buried himself hilt-deep inside the anal canal of the silver-haired woman in front of him.

Over and over, Tyrion repeated the process and every time that he would bury himself hilt-deep inside the anal canal of Daenerys, he could feel the girth of his cock growing as he marched closer and closer toward his release. He had no doubt that Daenerys understood what was happening, because a few moments later, she began to shake her hips as if she was encouraging him to increase his pace.

Much as Tyrion would have wanted to meet the expectations of Daenerys, however, there was actually no need, and besides, what he was doing right now was not for the pleasure of Daenerys – no matter how please the silver-haired woman was feeling – or indeed, for his own, rather, it was all for the humiliation of Maergery.

“Fuck,” Tyrion would have to admit that he had not even realized that a curse had escaped from his lips until after it had escaped, but then he smiled as he realized that that was an involuntary reaction on the part of his body, and it meant that he was about to cum.

Even if that was the case, however, the dwarf did not slow down the pace with which he was moving his manhood in and out of the anal canal of Daenerys, indeed, he did not even remove his cock, because what he actually wanted was to hose the anal canal of his silver-haired pet, before he would make her stand with her anal canal directly on top of the face of Maergery, causing whatever cum it was that Tyrion had placed in her anal hole to spill out of that abused hole and onto the waiting face of the helpless Maergery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conquest continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Game of Thrones Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**NINE**

It really was not that difficult on the part of Tyrion to stop the curse from escaping from his lips, but even if that was the case, the dwarf exerted no effort to prevent the curse from escaping. He was reasonably certain that no one would have upbraided him for the word that he had uttered, as there are only two other people who are in the room with him, and of those two, one of them was moaning so loudly even as he rhythmically pushed and pulled his cock in and out of her tight anal canal that he was certain that she did not even hear the curse. As for the other, he was sure that she also would not say anything, because if she wanted to say something, then Tyrion knew that it would not be to upbraid him for his language as there are, without a doubt, other things that the blond who had her back against the floor would have wanted to say.

Tyrion mentally shook her head at the same time that he chased his thoughts regarding the other woman away from the forefront of his mind. Instead, he focused his attention on the pleasure that he was feeling at that moment. His cock was already hard, and it was already twitching to warn not only him but also the young woman whose hole his cock was inserted into that he was about to reach his limit, but even if that was the case, the Hand of the Queen did not slacken the pace with which he was plundering the back hole of the woman who was supposed to be his Queen, indeed, it actually felt as if he increased his pace a bit.

Another hiss of pleasure escaped from the lips of the silver-haired woman who was directly under him. Tyrion would readily admit that he does not know if that hiss of pleasure was contrived or not, because he knew that Daenerys was more than capable of feeling pleasure from having her asshole taken – it was, after all, his favorite hole, because while others have been in her cunt, Tyrion knew that he was the only one who had ever been in her asshole – but at the same time, it was possible that she was just putting up a show for him.

The Hand of the Queen shook his head a few moments later, however, as he silently told himself that he should not think about that anymore. He supposed that him placing his hands on the hips of Daenerys was something that the silver-haired Targaryen had not expected, because the sound that escaped from her lips in reaction to what he had done gave him that impression, but if he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that it was something that the silver-hiared Targaryen should have foreseen.

Tyrion removed his hands from the hips of Daenerys, and as he had expected, she let out a groan of disappointment, but the moment that he heard that sound escape from her lips, a smile actually formed across the face of the Hand as it was a sound that he had expected. The surprised scream that escaped from her lips a few moments later was also something that he had expected, and in order to make Daenerys scream the way that she had, he slapped one of the cheeks of her ass.

The first slap was quickly followed by a second one, and Daenerys let out another scream of surprise in reaction to what Tyrion had done.

It was at that moment, however, that the dwarf had turned his attention – figuratively – away from Daenerys, focusing it instead toward the other woman who was in the room with them.

Although he could not see her face, Tyrion was sure that there would be a look on the face of Maergery that caused the smile on the face of the dwarf to widen even more. At that moment, Maergery was pinned against the floor with her back against the same by the full weight of the body of Daenerys.

She was also forced to bear the weight of Tyrion because the dwarf was lying with his chest against the back of Daenerys while his cock was buried in her asshole. He knew that that position that he was in was perfect for his purposes, and though because of the position that he was in, he could not turn his attention toward the face of Maergery in order to confirm, he was quite certain that at that moment, she was staring at his balls even as he continued to push and pull his cock in and out of the tight anal canal of Daenerys.

As his thoughts once more turned toward the anal canal that he was plundering at that moment, another curse escaped from the lips of the Hand of the Queen, and again, he did not bother to stop that curse from escaping through his lips. Indeed, a few moments later, he pressed his full weight – though he was quite sure that it was not that considerable – against the back of Daenerys.

His purpose in doing that, however, was not because he wanted to make the burden heavier for Maergery, rather, it was in preparation for what he was about to do next, and soon, another moan escaped from the lips of Daenerys as he grabbed both of her breasts from behind her, cupping them with his palms. The moan of pleasure that escaped from the lips of Daenerys at that moment was complimented by a sudden hiss of pain as Tyrion used both of his hands to squeeze steadily and roughly at her breasts, though he did not keep at it because five seconds after he started, he switched his attention instead toward the nipples that cap her breasts, using the pad of his thumb and index finger to play with them.

If he was being honest, the Hand would have to admit that there was actually no need for him to play with them to the extent that he was playing with them, after all, they were already erect, but at the same time, he told himself that it was always fun playing with the nipples of Daenerys as they are rather sensitive. He could not help but think about piercing them with needles, but at almost the same time that that thought entered the forefront of his mind, the dwarf told himself that that might not be advisable since she is going to be the Queen, which meant that she would have to bear him a son in the future, and he did not think that she would be able to feed his son properly if her nipples are pierced.

Instead of causing a frown to appear on the face of Tyrion, however, the smile that was already on his face widened as he told himself that just because he could not pierce the nipples of his queen does not mean that he should give up on it, after all, he would have a harem in the future composed of the daughters of the Houses of Westeros, and the smile that already on his face widened even more as he found himself imagining leading those ladies down corridors with leashes attached to needles inserted across their nipples.

‘ _That would be fun,’_ he thought, and indeed, his body evidently agreed with his assessment because a few moments later, he felt his cock twitch once more. Instinctively, Tyrion knew that that was his limit, and he once more squeezes the breasts of Daenerys in between the palm of his hands, using that as his leverage to bury himself as deep as possible inside her tight anal canal.

An ordinary woman would have scream in protest at that moment, but the silver-haired would-be Queen of Westeros was not an ordinary woman, and as if to prove that that was the case, instead of a protesting scream, the sound that escaped from the lips of Daenerys at that moment was undoubtedly one of pleasure as well as encouragement for her lord.

Tyrion did not need to hear the encouragement from Daenerys as he was determined to hose the insides of her anal canal with his seed, but of course, he did not bother to inform the Breaker of Chains about that.

“Fuck,” another curse escaped from the lips of Tyrion even as he felt his warm seed erupt from the tip of his manhood while the same was still buried inside the anal canal of the last Targaryen. Just like his choice of fucking the asshole of Tyrion while in this position, the fact that he buried his cock as deep as possible inside the asshole of Daenerys was also deliberate.

Tyrion removed his cock from the anal canal of Daenerys, and he was sure that he was not the only one who had heard the popping sound that accompanied that action even if the sound was silent enough. As he once more returned to his feet, he glanced toward the direction of Maergery, and as he had expected, the woman who was lying with her back against the floor was staring not toward his direction, but toward the direction of the asshole of Daenerys.

The fact that Maergery was looking at that direction caused Tyrion to turn his attention there as well, and the smile of pleasure that was already on his face widened even more as he stared at the gaping asshole of the woman who was given the name ‘Stormborn’. That smile widened even more as he saw the first specks of the cum that he had deposited in her asshole begin to spill.

“On your knees, Pet,” Tyrion suddenly said, “Make sure that your gaping asshole is directly over the head of your new sister-slave.”

It was the reaction on the face of Maergery that Tyrion was most interested to see, hence, the reason why he turned his attention toward the face of the pretty blonde a few moments later. It took almost all of his concentration in order to stop himself from laughing there and then in reaction to the panicked expression that Maergery was wearing, and the fact that she was wearing that expression told him that she understood what was about to happen.

He watched as she parted his lips, and though no words escaped from her mouth, it was obvious to the Hand that the Rose of Highgarden intended to beg him not to go through with what he had in store for her. No words, however, escaped from the lips of Maergery, not because she could not decide what words she should use in order to beg, but because she realized that it was not in her best interest to keep her mouth open.

After all, at that moment, Daenerys was already about to accomplish what her Master had ordered her to do.

The first spoonful of cum spilled from the abused anal canal of Daenerys barely a second after the silver-haired Targaryen had moved into the position that she had been ordered into. As Tyrion had expected – and if he was being honest, he would have to admit that it was also as he had hoped – the cum landed directly on the pretty face of Maergery, specifically, it landed just a few millimeters away from the side of her mouth.

That, perhaps, caused Maergery to realize that her action of closing her mouth when she did was the proper action on her part, because if she had kept her mouth open at that moment, then there was no doubt that the cum would have been affected and would have slid into her open orifice.

He watched the show unfolding with a wide a wide smile on his face, but if he was being honest, the Hand of the Queen would have to admit that most of the amusement that he was feeling at that moment came from the disgusted yet helpless expression that was on the face of Maergery. It was clear to all of those who are in the room – even if there are only two other people who are in the room, and one of those did not even care – that she would rather be somewhere else than here, yet even if she could probably push Daenerys off of her as the silver-haired Targaryen continued to deposit the cum that was leaking out of her asshole on the face of Maergery, the blond did not move.

‘ _Perhaps she had already realized that refusing to cooperate would land her in water that is hotter than the one that she is on right now,’_ Tyrion thought even as the smile on his face widened even more. The fact that Maergery was not moving from the position that she was in even if she could was also arousing for him, which is probably why a few moments later, he could actually feel his cock responding even if he had just hosed the asshole of Daenerys with his seed.

He mentally shook his head before he turned his attention away from the spectacle in front of him, and in short order, the dwarf was making his way back to his seat which would have given him a good view of the show that Daenerys was putting up for him. On his way back to his seat, he grabbed a goblet full of wine – making sure that it is not one of those that have the paralyzing drug mixed in it, but then he reminded himself that those wine goblets are not in this room – so that he could have a few mouthful of delicious wine while he watched the show.

There was a part of Tyrion that regretted the fact that he had to turn his attention away from the show as he made his way back to his seat, but that was mostly because when he turned his attention back toward the two women in the room, he could see that almost half of the pretty face of Maergery was already covered by the cum that he had deposited in the asshole of Daenerys.

Even if that was the case, however, there was still a steady flow of his cum escaping from the still-gaping asshole of the silver-haired Targaryen, and when the dwarf turned his attention toward the direction of the pretty face of Maergery, it was rather obvious that the blond Tyrell was doing her best not to part her lips even if it was just as obvious that she wanted to say something.

The Hand of the Queen allowed the smile on his face to widen as he found himself imagining the future, the future where he would be the one who would be seated on the Iron Throne, and every night, he would have a show like this happening in front of him. Tyrion was sure that when that day comes, he would be entertaining himself with not only Daenerys and Maergery but also with the daughters of the other Great Houses, indeed, the youngest son of one of those Great Houses was already imagining that, in the future, he would have at least one of those daughters kneeling in front of him, bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his cock to clean it.

While at that moment, that slave was not yet present, it did not mean that the cock of Tyrion did not react to what he was imagining, and a groan actually escaped from his lips, though at the same time that it did, Daenerys made a sound, and it was the sound that the silver-haired Targaryen had made that caused the Hand of the Queen to come out of the reverie that he had fallen in and to return back to the present.

“Your Majesty,” Daenerys suddenly said, and from the tone that she had used, it was rather obvious that she was about to ask him for a favor. Depending on the favor that she is going to ask, Tyrion might be happy to allow her to do what she wanted to do, “Please, I am so hot.”

The dwarf actually laughed in reply to the words that escaped from the lips of the beautiful woman. A few moments later saw him give her a nod but because he was well aware that she would not understand the meaning of the nod that he had just given her, the Hand explained a few moments later, “As soon as you finish depositing your Master’s precious cum on the face of your sister slave, you can make her eat your cunt,” he said.

If he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that he was rather expecting the wide smile that appeared on the face of the first woman that he had broken into an obedient slave, just as he was expecting the horrified expression on the face of Maergery, though in the case of the blonde Tyrell, he did not actually get to stare at the expression on her face because a few moments later – and most likely in response to the command that Tyrion had given – Daenerys actually brought the cheeks of her ass closer toward the face of Maergery, minimizing the distance between the face of the pretty blonde and the hole where the cum of Tyrion was still spilling out of.

For a few minutes, the only sound that echoed around the room escaped from the lips of the silver-haired Targaryen as she exerted effort to push the cum of her Master out of her asshole and onto the face of her sister slave. As for Maergery, she made no sound and it seemed to Tyrion that she was determined to keep her mouth close. That was fine with the Hand, or at least, that was what Tyrion told himself as he watched the show, occasionally sipping from the goblet of wine that he was in front of him.

The show that he was watching, however, was not causing the lust that he was feeling to subside, indeed, it was actually causing the fires of his lust to burn fiercer, and when he glanced toward the direction of his manhood, he could see that he had already recovered, and was ready to plunder another hole. A smile appeared on the face of Tyrion as he told himself that there is another hole here that he had not yet taken, and he turned his full attention toward the direction of his two slaves a few moments later.

“Pet, that is enough,” the Hand suddenly said.

As he had expected, Daenerys looked at him with a confused expression on her face, and he did not have to be able to read minds in order to know that his silver-haired slave was now asking herself if her Master had changed his mind about letting her have her orgasm. Tyrion also knew – even if he did not ask – that if that was his decision, then Daenerys would not even protest, though she would be disappointed.

Fortunately for Daenerys, Tyrion was still more than happy to allow her to get her release.

“Get her on her hands and knees now,” the Hand ordered. Those instructions were directed to Daenerys, and she complied with them easily enough such that a few moments later, Maergery was on her hands and knees, and once the blond was in the position that Tyrion wanted her to be in, the dwarf pushed himself off of the chair that he was seated on, making his way back toward the two slaves, specifically, toward a position that would place him behind Maergery.

“You can make her eat your cunt now, Pet,” Tyrion said at the same time that he placed one of his hands on the left cheek of the ass of Maergery, causing a surprised gasp to escape from the lips of the blond. The gasp was her reaction to Tyrion placing his hand where he had placed it, but because it escaped from his lips right after Tyrion had said what he had just said, it would seem as if it was actually in reaction to what he had said.

Of course, even if Maergery wanted to say something in response, she was prevented from doing so, because Daenerys reacted to the order that her Master had given her right away, and within a second or two after Tyrion had given her the command, the silver-haired Targaryen was already pressing her muff against the cum-covered face of Maergery.

Distressed sounds began to escape from the lips of the blond Tyrell at that moment, but if she was expecting that the sounds that she was making would convinced Daenerys to place distance between the two of them, then she was wrong. Still, from the expression on the face of Daenerys, it was obvious that Maergery was not doing what it was that she was supposed to be doing.

Indeed, the distressed expression that she was wearing caused a smile to appear on the face of Tyrion as it was obvious that she could not think of any means that she could use in order to compel her sister-slave to give her the pleasure that she was craving for at that moment.

Fortunately for her, the man that she had sworn eternal service to had a plan to help her get that pleasure, though if he would be forced to admit, Tyrion would readily admit that he was about to do what he was about to do not because he wanted to do his first slave a favor, no, the only reason why he was about to do what he was about to do was because he wanted his own pleasure.

“Ah!” Daenerys screamed in pure pleasure a few moments later, and even without asking, Tyrion knew that the reason for that scream was because she felt tiny vibration against her clit. Those tiny vibrations came from the scream that had escaped from the lips of Maergery, yet the scream of the blond did not echo around the room that they were in because of the fact that her face was directly in front of the cunt of Daenerys. As for the scream that escaped from the lips of Maergery, it was in reaction to Tyrion suddenly slapping one of the cheeks of her ass, and again, the sound of that happening was drowned out by the loud scream of pleasure that escaped from the lips of Daenerys.

Another scream of pleasure – though this one was a bit more subdued than the first – escaped from the lips of Daenerys as her cunt once more muffled the scream of Maergery. As the scream of pleasure that escaped from the lips of Daenerys was not as loud this time, the sound of flesh hitting flesh managed to echo around the room, the sound that was produced when Tyrion slapped the other cheek of the ass of Maergery with his hand.

“Just to keep things more or less equal,” he said with a smile. He knew that Maergery would not be able to see the smile on his face but he did not care, and besides, a few moments later, the Rose of Highgarden had something else that she needed to worry about, and it was in the form of the index finger of Tyrion pressing itself against her anal sphincter.

From the moans of pleasure that were escaping from the lips of Daenerys, it was obvious that Maergery was allowing screaming protests to escape from her lips, but if she thought that those screams would dissuade Tyrion from continuing what he was doing at that moment, then she was wrong. In the first place, it was not as if the Hand of the Queen could hear the protesting screams of Maergery.

A particularly loud moan of pleasure escaped from the lips of Daenerys a few moments later, and as with all of the moans that had been escaping from her lips recently, this moan was the result of vibrations applied directly upon her little knob of pleasure in between the lips of her womanhood. Again, those vibrations were generated by the muffled screams of Maergery, and this time, the reason for the scream that escaped from the lips of the blond Tyrell was because Tyrion had succeeded in inserting his index finger pass the anal sphincter of Maergery.

Once his index finger was completely inserted into the anal canal of Maergery, he then turned it a bit, forming a hook with his index finger while it was still inside her asshole before he began to twist and turn it, forcing her anal canal to expand even more in order to accommodate his finger.

More moans of pleasure escaped from the lips of Daenerys, marking the screams of protest that were most assuredly escaping from the lips of Maergery even as Tyrion continued to tease the anal canal of his blond pet.

If he was being honest, Tyrion would have to admit that he did not know exactly how long he had played with the asshole of Maergery using his fingers. At some moment that he just decided was the right moment, he removed his finger from the tight anal canal of Maergery, though at the same time, he seriously considered forcing two of his fingers in there.

A smile formed on the face of the Hand as he told himself that doing that would actually be in the better interest of Maergery, after all, he intends to force his manhood into the anal canal of Maergery during this session, but it was precisely because it would help her prepare – and thus, her anal canal would be a bit loose – that finally convinced Tyrion not to go through with that plan.

Perhaps Maergery allowed a sigh of relief to escape from her lips when she felt her Master remove his finger from her asshole, but if she had, Tyrion still would not have been able to hear it. In any case, the dwarf was not interested in it as a few moments later, he extended his soiled index finger toward the direction of the face of Daenerys, and the silver-haired Targayen did not even need to be told what it is that she was supposed to do.

Daenerys did not even hesitate, and even if it was clear that she knew where that finger had been, she still took his extended – and soiled – digit into her warm and wet mouth. At the same time that she used her fingers to clean his finger – perhaps she was pretending that it was a cock – she pressed her hips closer toward the face of Maergery, forcing the pretty blond to continue to lick her own womanhood.

Without warning, Tyrion removed his finger from the mouth of Daenerys, and the corner of his lips turned up a few moments later when he saw the disappointed expression on the face of the beautiful woman. Even if she was disappointed, however, there was no way that Daenerys would protest the action of her Master.

He returned his attention toward the shapely cheeks of the ass of Maergery and without warning, he placed both of his hands on either side of the cheeks of her ass. From the moan that suddenly echoed around the room – and it was a moan from Daenerys – he could tell that Maergery reacted to what he had done by letting out a small sound from her lips. More moans escaped from the lips of Daenerys a few moments later as Tyrion began to play with the cheeks of the ass of Maergery.

Maergery might not be able to speak, but she could still hear around her, and that is precisely the reason why, a few moments later, Tyrion parted his lips to speak, “I do not know how many men have had the pleasure of plundering your cunt before, slave, but I am willing to lay odds that I would be the first one to take you in your asshole.”

Tyrion would readily admit that it was a shame that he could not see the expression on the face of Maergery in reaction to what he had just said, but if the violent shaking of her hips was to be of any indication, then he could guess that she was protesting what was about to happen. No matter how much she would protest, however, it was already a done deal, and a few moments later, Tyrion pressed his groin against the cheeks of the ass of Maergery.

His manhood was actually already out of the confines of the trousers that he was wearing, so the shaft of his cock landed in the small valley formed between the two cheeks of the ass of Maergery, and the moment that she felt that, she shook her hips even more. Perhaps she felt that by doing so, she could prevent Tyrion from going through with what he had already planned, but in reality, as he watched the beautiful blond shake her hips, the arousal that Tyrion felt only increased.

A loud moan escaped from the lips of Daenerys a few moments after Tyrion grabbed the breasts of Maergery from behind, squeezing them in between the palm of his hands. The moan that escaped from the lips of the silver-haired Targaryen, of course, was the direct result of a moan that escaped from the lips of Maergery.

Tyrion would have wanted to continue playing with the breasts of Maergery, but he forced himself to remove his right hand from the breast that it had been squeezing a few moments later. It was not because he was giving Maergery a break, and he knew that she understood that, especially when, a few moments later and with the help of that same hand, Tyrion pressed the tip of his cock against the anal sphincter of Maergery.

He imagined that her eyes must have widened in response, but again, because her face was directly in front of the cunt of Daenerys, he could not see the expression that Maergery must have had on her pretty face at that moment. Of course, Maergery tried to dissuade him by shaking her hips and screaming, but the former only caused the arousal that Tyrion was feeling to become stronger, and the latter only caused Daenerys to moan even more.

Tyrion wasted no time, and with a grunt of pleasure and exertion, he pushed his hips forward, causing the tip of his cock to press against the tight rosebud asshole of Maergery. As he had expected, the entrance to her anal canal refused to grant him entry right away, and it resisted, but even the best resistance could crumble, and a few moments later, Tyrion could feel the very tip of his cock enter the anal canal of Maergery.

“Ah!” a scream of pure pleasure escaped from the lips of Daenerys, yet at that moment, it was not that scream that Tyrion had heard, rather, it was the muffled scream of Maergery, and even though he could not actually hear the sound that actually escaped from the lips of the blond woman whose asshole he was about to plunder, the dwarf knew that the scream that had escaped from the lips of Maergery was the opposite of the scream of pleasure that escaped from the lips of Daenerys.

Tyrion could have sworn that he heard a small sound from the direction of the asshole of Maergery a few moments later as the bulbous tip of his cock finally disappeared inside her anal canal. He would have fixed his gaze on the exact spot where his cock was inserted if not for the fact that a second or two later, Daenerys demanded for his attention.

“Master, Master, please,” the words escaped from the lips of Daenerys, and before Tyrion could fully turn his attention toward her, she added, “May your most loyal slave cum for you, Master?”

A smile actually formed across the face of Tyrion as he gave her a nod, “Go ahead,” he said, “but I want you to pull back when you cum.”

Daenerys did not reply to the orders that he had given with actual words, but from what happened next, it was obvious that she understood the command that she was given. The next moan that escaped from the lips of the silver-haired Targaryen marked the moment that she achieved her release, and as Tyrion had commanded, Daenerys physically moved back after her love fluid began to fill her vaginal canal.

Tyrion knew that Maergery was rather surprised by the fact that she was able to speak again, and that is perhaps the reason why no sound escaped from her lips until a few moments later when Tyrion resumed pushing his cock into the tight anal canal of Maergery. The moan of pain that escaped from the lips of Maergery surprised precisely one person in the room, and it was the person who moaned.

Maergery realized that the sounds that she would make could again be heard by the people around her at that moment, but the first words that should have escaped from her mouth was cut off as Tyrion used that moment to thrust his hips forward, driving his manhood deeper into the unwilling anal canal of the Rose of Highgarden.

Tyrion groaned a few moments later, but the sound that escaped from his lips was actually one of pleasure even as he felt the tightness of the anal canal of Maergery all over the shaft of his manhood. It felt to him as if it was impossible for him to continue pushing into her anal canal, yet at the same time, he pushed forward, forcing the walls of her anal tract to expand in order to accommodate his invading cock.

With every millimeter that he moved into her tight anal canal, the pleasure that Tyrion felt increased, and he had not even fully buried himself in her tight anal canal before he felt his cock twitch, marking the moment that he was about to release his seed in her.

“Please, my Lord, please,” he heard the pleading words escape from the lips of Maergery a few moments later, and from the tone that she had used, it was rather obvious that she was in pain. Tyrion told himself that that was part of the pleasure that he was feeling at the moment so he did not care about that, and indeed, the smile that was on his face widened even more as Maergery continued, “Please, my Lord, forgive me, please.”

In response to the words that she had just uttered, the dwarf did pull the shaft of his cock out of the anal canal of Maergery, and he actually heard her let out a sigh of relief in response to his action. He imagined that she thought that by him pulling the shaft of his cock out of her anal canal, she thought that he was going to remove his cock from her anal canal.

Maergery, however, could not have been more wrong, and he gave her that information a few moments later, not with words, but with actions, because a few moments later, the dwarf thrust his hips forward, returning the shaft of his cock back into the anal canal of Maergery, causing the walls of her canal to expand once more, even as another scream escaped from the lips of the beautiful blond.

“Ah!” Maergery screamed, but even before that scream had died down, the Rose of Highgarden continued, “Please, my Lord, have mercy, please.”

Even as Tyrion continued to push and pull his cock in and out of the tight anal canal of Maergery, he leaned forward, once more cupping both of her breasts with his hands, and causing another pained scream to escape from the lips of the beautiful blonde. As soon as that latest scream had died down, Tyrion spoke, “You should be thanking me, cunt, for giving you a place in my harem.”

Maergery did not reply right away, which suited Tyrion just fine, and he once more removed the shaft of his cock out of her tight anal canal, only for him to slam himself back inside her.

“Ah!” Maergery screamed, but this time, she quickly added, “My Lord, I have come to offer the allegiance of Highgarden and the Reach.”

Tyrion laughed even as he repeated the process all over again, and after the scream that escaped from the lips of Maergery faded away, the dwarf added, “And now, I have it,”

“Fuck,” the curse escaped from the lips of Tyrion a few moments later, and because he picked up the pace with which he was pushing and pulling his cock in and out of the tight anal canal of Maergery a few moments later, he reduced the words that should have escaped from the lips of Maergery to just a few moans of pain.

The Hand of the Queen had no doubt that she could feel his cock getting larger even as it fill with his seed. Of course, as she was screaming, there was no way that Maergery could form words, and indeed, no words managed to escape from her lips until a few moments later when Tyrion suddenly stopped what he was doing.

At the same time that he stopped, however, his cock was buried as deep as possible inside the anal canal of Maergery, and he knew that his suddenly stop confused her. If nothing else, the words that escaped from her mouth a few moments later advertised that, “My Lord,” she began, “What...?”

The next words that should have come out of the mouth of Maergery was drowned out by the groan of pleasure that escaped from the lips of Tyrion. He thought that she should have already realized the reason for him stopping, but even if she had not, then she should at least have had a clue. In the long run, however, it did not matter, as a few moments later, fresh cum erupted from the tip of the cock of Tyrion while his manhood was still buried inside the asshole of Maergery.

She said nothing even as she must have felt her anal canal filling with the seed of the man who now owned her, indeed, it felt as if she was once more under the effect of the paralyzing drug that Tyrion had used on her. She said nothing until the moment that Tyrion removed his cock from her asshole, leaving behind a gaping hole through which the cum that the Hand had placed in her anal canal began to spill out of her abused body.

“Why...?” Maergery began.

Undoubtedly, more words should have escaped from the lips of the abused young woman, but exactly what those words should have been, only Maergery would know, because at that moment, in reaction to the order that she had been given even as Tyrion removed his cock from the anal canal of Maergery, the other woman in the room moved to place herself in front of Maergery.

Daenerys did not bother to warn the beautiful but still recovering blond, and Tyrion watched as his first slave grabbed a fistful of the hair of his second. Daenerys used that fistful of hair that she had grabbed as his leverage in order to compel Maergery to move her face closer toward her cunt, and soon, words intended for Maergery escaped from the lips of the silver-haired Targaryen.

“Clean my cunt, whore,” Daenerys said. A few moments later, she pulled the face of Maergery closer toward the lips of her womanhood and added, “Clean it I said.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemerys punishes Maergery for disappointing their Master while Tyrion tells them his plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Game of Thrones Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**TEN**

A groan escaped from the lips of Tyrion as he transitioned from being asleep to being awake, but if he was being honest, the dwarf who is now the most powerful man in this city – and soon enough, he would be the most powerful man in Westeros – would have to admit that the groan that escaped from his lips was not exactly a bad thing, after all, that groan was the result of the first thing that he felt as he woke up, and the first thing that he felt was pleasure.

It had nothing to do with the pleasure of being alive, of course, but rather, it was because of what was happening when he woke up, and indeed, Tyrion would go so far as to claim that the reason why he woke up at the moment that he did was because of the pleasure that he was feeling, a pleasure that was the direct result of the ministrations of the young and beautiful woman who was on the same bed as him.

He turned his attention toward the direction of the beautiful silver-haired young woman, but rather than turning his attention toward his side so that he could see her, he turned his attention instead toward the direction of his groin. He did not turn his attention toward his side because he knew that Daenerys would not be there, he turned his attention toward the direction of his groin precisely because he knew that the last member of the family who had once conquered Westeros would be there, bobbing her head up and down as she used her lips to massage the shaft of his cock even as she occasionally used her tongue to lick the tip of his cock, though he noted that she would only do that if his cock was buried as deep as possible inside her warm and wet orifice.

It seemed impossible that she had not realized that her Master had already woken up, yet she dared not turn her attention toward his direction, most likely because she realized that that would mean that she would have to stop what she was doing. Of course, Tyrion would not claim that he could actually hear what was going on in the mind of the beautiful silver-haired young woman, but he would not exactly be shy in laying odds that that is the reason why she had not stopped what she was doing.

Another groan of pleasure – and if he was being honest, the dwarf would have to admit that he made this groan louder than usual – escaped from the lips of Tyrion. This time, the reason why he allowed that sound to escape from his lips was because he wanted Daenerys to turn her attention toward him, and the smile that was on his face actually widened when he saw that she did exactly as he wanted.

Of course, as he had expected, she had to stop what she was doing, though it was only for the briefest moment, and she still kept her lips practically wrapped around the girth of his cock even as her violet eyes focused on him. With her lips wrapped around his manhood, it was impossible for Daenerys to say anything, though she did not have to because the expression on her face was more than enough.

A small laugh of amusement escaped from the lips of Tyrion a few moments later, even as he focused his gaze upon the beautiful woman in front of him. Daenerys was not exactly naked, but if she had not been broken by the dwarf through his ministrations, he was sure that she would have protested about her nakedness considering that she was wearing only the collar around her neck, and ropes wrapped around her breasts and placed there specifically to make her mounds appear larger than usual.

Indeed, she did not even have a speck of body hair from the neck down as Tyrion had ordered her to shave herself completely, going so far as to tell her that he would be conducting weekly inspections of her body, and that every strand of hair below her neck would earn her ten lashes on her cunt. A smile formed across the face of Tyrion as he suddenly found himself wondering when Daenerys would purposely forget to follow his orders just so that she could experience having his flogger ‘kiss’ her most sensitive of parts again.

She certainly enjoyed having the lips of her womanhood whipped, but again, that was because of the training that Tyrion had given her without her consent. That smile that was already on the lips of Tyrion widened even more as he silently told himself that Daenerys was now incapable of telling him to stop whatever it was that he was doing, as he had already made her so dependent on him.

It was something that he was planning to do to the other woman who was in the room with them at that moment, and as his thoughts turned to the woman who was once labeled as the most beautiful in the realm – he chuckled as he imagined what the reaction of his vain sister would have been when she was informed of that – he turned his attention away from the woman who was supposed to be his queen – she would not have noticed his actions anyway as she returned to bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his manhood – and toward the other woman in the room.

Much like Daenerys, the beautiful blonde was also practically naked, but unlike the silver-haired Targaryen, Maergery did not even have the inadequate ropes wrapped around her breasts, though he imagined that that was something that she was actually rather grateful for. Also unlike Daenerys, the collar that was wrapped around the neck of Maergery had a chain attached to the front of it, a chain that snaked through the hard stone floor of the bedroom that Tyrion had appropriated for himself and his pets before it ended wrapped around one of the wooden beams that make up the frame of the same bed where Daenerys and Tyrion were now on.

That chain, Tyrion knew, was there for a purely cosmetic effect. Much as Maergery would have wanted to, she would not have been able to escape from this room because there was only one ingress point, and that was guarded by a pair of Unsullied guards, guards who are extremely loyal to Tyrion because of his continued support for them even when their unofficial leader was already executed for supposedly plotting to assassinate the queen, and even if Tyrion had already entered into an alliance with the very same men who had enslaved them in the first place.

‘ _Well, they are rather well known for their loyalty, and as far as they know, the ‘Queen’ had passed on the baton to me,’_ he thought. Tyrion allowed that thought to run through the forefront of his mind before he mentally shook his head and told himself to return to the present, which was not exactly a difficult thing to do considering that there was a beautiful view waiting in front of him that demanded for his attention.

He noted that the nipples capping the breasts of Maergery were erect, and if he were to truly think about it, he would have said that it was most likely the result of the cold floor that she was lying on. Like Daenerys, Maergery did not have a strand of hair from the neck below, and like Daenerys, the beautiful blond was informed of the punishment that she would be given if Tyrion were to find a single strand of hair out of place.

Unlike Daenerys, however, the blond Tyrell was not going to purposely break his rules just so that she could feel the caress of the leather flogger against the lips of her womanhood. Of course, the Hand amended his thoughts a few moments later as he reminded himself that while those thoughts may be true for the time being, it did not mean that that would always be the case, after all, Daenerys was much like that the first time that he had laid his hands on her.

It might take some time, but the dwarf did not have any doubts that he would break Maergery and turn her into an eager concubine that would rival Daenerys in their desperate bid to make Tyrion pay attention to them.

‘ _Well,’_ Tyrion thought, ‘ _we might as well start.’_

Rather than rouse Maergery from whatever dream world it was that she had found herself on at that moment, the dwarf instead turned his attention toward the direction of Daenerys. She was still bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his cock, but she was well trained enough that even though she had been at it for a considerable amount of time, she had not caused him to reach his release just yet.

Tyrion knew that it was not because she was teasing him, rather, it was because she had not been given an order to milk his manhood, and indeed, the Hand knew that with a single command, Daenerys would pick up her pace with the intent of making him cum as soon as possible.

That, however, was not what the Hand had in mind when he turned his full attention toward the beautiful silver-haired young woman in front of him.

He did not even bother to wait for her to focus her attention on him – and she would not have been able to anyway – before he said, “What a lazy cunt she is.”

Daenerys stopped what she was doing so that she could focus her attention toward his face, and using his peripheral vision – because after those words had escaped from his lips, he focused his gaze toward the direction of Maergery – he could see an expression of worry on the pretty face of Daenerys. Again, he did not need to be able to read minds in order to know that, at that moment, she was asking herself if he was referring to her, but because she could undoubtedly see that he had turned most of his attention toward the direction of Maergery, that the words that have escaped from his lips were meant not for her, but for the still sleeping blond.

“Should I wake up the lazy cunt, Master?” Daenerys asked a few moments later. Naturally, she had to remove the cock of Tyrion from her warm and wet orifice in order to ask the question, but he honestly did not mind because Daenerys asking that question was exactly the reason why he allowed those words to escape from his mouth in the first place.

In response to the silent nod that Tyrion gave her, Daenerys slid off of the bed that she and Tyrion were on, and perhaps she was trying to tell him something because instead of actually walking toward the direction where Maergery was, the woman who would have been Queen of Westeros actually got on her hands and knees and started to crawl toward the direction of where Maergery was, shaking her hips as she did so.

A smile actually came across the face of Tyrion as he watched her move toward the direction of Maergery, and if he was being honest, he would have to admit that there was a part of him that regretted – however slightly – that the show had ended a few moments later. Still, that part of him was assuaged slightly as the reason why the show had stopped was because Daenerys had already reached Maergery.

There was nothing gentle in the way that Daenerys had woken up Maergery, but Tyrion told himself that it was not as if he had told the silver-haired woman to be gentle.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room as Daenerys actually slapped one of the cheeks of Maergery. The sound that that slap made clued in Tyrion as to how powerful the slap was and it was enough to force Maergery out of her dream world. For a few moments, a confused expression appeared on the pretty face of the beautiful blond, but then that confused look turned quickly into one of fear and trepidation as she most likely remembered everything that had been done to her the night before.

“How dare you sleep longer than your Master,” Daenerys suddenly said, and from the tone of voice that she had used to say that, Tyrion was quite certain that she was not even pretending to be angry with Maergery, because she really is angry with her.

She did not, however, deliver another slap on the face – or any other part of the body of Maergery for that matter – and Tyrion was quite certain that there was no need. Daenerys did part her lips a few moments later, making it obvious to everyone that there was something that she wanted to say, but then it would appear that she suddenly thought better of it, so she just closed her mouth a few moments later, and even before another sound could escape from her.

Tyrion took over at that moment, “Pet,” he suddenly said. There was no doubt in his mind that the two women in the room with him would have recognized exactly who it was that he was referring to, so he did not even bother to explain, and instead, he went straight to what he wanted to say, “I want to give you a reward,” he said before his eyes hardened and he added in a tone that would have brokered no argument from either Daenerys or Maergery, “Make her clean your cunt with her mouth.”

He saw the eyes of Maergery widen in response to the command that he had given, and at the same time, he also saw the smile that appeared on the face of Daenerys in reaction to his order. That smile on the face of the would-be Queen of Westeros worried him for a few moments as it gave him the impression that she was beginning to enjoy the ministrations of a tongue on her cunt – when the only thing that she should be enjoying would be his cock pushing in and out of her most intimate of parts – but then he mentally shook his head as he told himself that he would just have to remember that this was supposed to be a reward.

The next time that he would have another woman use her tongue on the cunt of Daenerys, it would be to reward the silver-haired slave, and he told himself that she would have to work hard in order to claim that reward.

“Ah,” the moan of pleasure that escaped from the lips of Daenerys a few moments later tore Tyrion out of the reverie that he had not even realized he had fallen in until the moment that he was brought out of the same. He turned his attention toward the direction of where the moan came from, and a smile came across his face once more.

While Daenerys was obviously enjoying the tongue of Maergery on her most intimate of parts, it was also obvious that it was something that the beautiful blond did not want to do, and that would explain the reason why, when Tyrion turned his attention toward them, it would appear that Daenerys was using her hand at the back of the head of Maergery as her leverage to force the latter to keep her face buried in between her inner thighs, forcing Maergery to do exactly what she was supposed to be doing.

From the litany of moans that were escaping from the lips of Daenerys at that moment, Tyrion could tell that Maergery had already realized that the only way that she could convince the silver-haired woman to give her a break would be if she would do exactly what Daenerys wanted her to do, and that was the reason why Maergery was already licking the cunt of Daenerys, an action that caused the silver-haired woman to moan the way that she was moaning.

It actually took quite a considerable effort on the part of Tyrion not to get off of the bed there and then and join his two pets in what they were doing, and in the end, the dwarf lost that particular battle with himself. As he walked toward where Daenerys was forcing Maergery to eat her womanhood was, however, the dwarf told himself that it was not as if he was even trying his best to keep himself from joining them.

He reached his destination – a position in front of Daenerys but behind Maergery – a few moments later. The position that he had chosen had the beautiful blond whose face was buried in between the thighs of his first pet right in front of him, and with a wide grin, he soon caused the sound of flesh hitting flesh to echo around the room once more as he slapped on the cheeks of the ass of Maergery.

If the beautiful blonde had screamed as a result of what Tyrion had done, he could not be sure about, because with her face buried in the snatch of Daenerys, any scream that would have escaped from the lips of Maergery would have been muffled, and that was true even when the sound of flesh hitting flesh once more echoed around the room after Tyrion – purely to keep things equal, or at least, that was what he told himself – slapped the other cheek of the ass of Maergery.

“On your knees, slut,” Tyrion suddenly said. He punctuated the command – as well as making it clear as to who the command was intended for – by delivering two slaps in quick succession on the cheeks of the ass of Maergery, before he added, “but continue with what you are doing.”

Maergery did not have to be instructed as to exactly how it was that she could comply with the order that she was given at that moment. Within the span of a few seconds, she had complied with the order that she was given, and soon, her hips were raised high in the air, which meant that the entrance to her cunt and asshole were directly in front of the groin of Tyrion who reacted to seeing the holes of his second pet made available to him by wrapping his right hand around the girth of his cock even as he felt it become erect.

Tyrion closed the distance between himself and the backside of Maergery even more, and a few moments later saw the tip of his cock making direct contact with the lips of the cunt of Maergery. Rather than push his cock pass the lips of her womanhood and into her most intimate of parts, however, the dwarf instead placed distance between the tip of his cock and the lips of her cunt once more.

“A cum-dump like yourself does not really care which hole her Master uses, don’t you, cunt?” he asked at the same time that he once more slapped one of the cheeks of the ass of Maergery. As he had directed the slap toward the beautiful blond, he was quite certain that both Maergery and Daenerys would have realized that the question was meant for the woman who could not speak, and indeed, Tyrion provided them with proof that that was actually the case when he did not wait for either of them to speak before he added, “a cum-dump like you do not care as long as her Master’s cock is inside you, don’t you?”

As he finished speaking those words, Tyrion then moved forward again, closing once more the distance between the tip of his cock and the lips of the womanhood of Maergery, but this time, instead of allowing his cock to touch the lips of her cunt, the dwarf redirected the tip of his manhood such that a few moments later, the bulbous tip of his cock was resting against the rim of the asshole of Maergery.

He pushed his cock slightly forward, causing the anal sphincter of Maergery to open slightly in response. Tyrion knew that she would have already realized that it was his intention to force his cock back into her anal canal at that moment, but before the tip of his cock could actually truly enter her asshole, the Hand of the Queen actually stopped what he was doing and pulled back once more.

Tyrion would have to admit that he was rather curious as to what the reaction of Maergery would have been to him suddenly pulling his cock back. He imagined that she would have groaned, though whether that was in relief or not was something that he would not have figured out for himself. In any case, because of the position that Maergery was in at that moment, even if she had groaned, there was no way for Tyrion to be certain.

Once more, the Hand of the Queen moved forward, and once more, his cock made contact with one of the holes of Maergery, though this time, the order was reversed as he made sure that the tip of his cock made contact with the asshole of Maergery first. Again, the only moans that echoed around the room would be those that escaped from the lips of Daenerys because the face of Maergery was buried in between the thighs of the silver-haired Targaryen, but he imagined that the beautiful blond would have groaned in response to his cock once more touching the sphincter of her anal canal.

Of course, Tyrion did not keep his cock against the rim of the asshole of Maergery for long, and with an economy of movement, he swiftly moved the bulbous tip of his manhood such that a second later, the tip of his cock was once more resting against the slit in between the lips of the womanhood of Maergery.

He supposed that he had given her enough warning at that moment, though if he was asked, he would also have had no problem admitting that he did not really care if Maergery had realized that he had warned her, and with a groan of pure pleasure, he thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock forward and pass the lips of the womanhood of Maergery.

A groan of pure pleasure escaped from the lips of Tyrion a few moments later as he felt the inner walls of the cunt of Maergery pushing against not only the bulbous tip of his cock but also against the shaft of his manhood. Despite the fact that he was not the only person who had used this cunt before, it would seem to Tyrion that the walls of her vaginal canal were conforming to the shape of his manhood, and this prompted the dwarf to comment a few moments later.

“Your cunt is starting to realize that this is the cock that it was made to serve,” he said, “Soon, your cunt would memorize the shape of my cock, cum-dump.”

He stopped pushing his cock forward at that moment, even if he had not yet buried himself fully inside of her most intimate of parts. The reason why he stopped was so that he could pull the shaft of his cock out of the tight cunt of Maergery, but if she had thought that that would be the end of it, then she was wrong, because the reason why Tyrion pulled the shaft of his cock out of the cunt of Maergery was so that he could have the leverage to push back into her with as much force as he could muster once only the tip of his cock was pass the lips of her womanhood.

Although Tyrion could not hear the moans coming from the mouth of Maergery – again, her face was buried in between the thighs of Daenerys – he was quite certain that the beautiful blond screamed in response, because a scream did echo around the room in response to what Tyrion had done, it was just that the scream was once that escaped from the lips of Daenerys.

He did not even have to ask his silver-haired pet if the scream that escaped from her lips was the result of vibrations against her clit, vibrations that were produced when Maergery screamed in response to what Tyrion had just done.

The Hand of the Queen once more pulled his cock out of the tight cunt of Maergery, only for him to slam himself back inside her most intimate of parts, causing another scream to escape from the lips of Daenerys – and again, that was most likely because of the vibrations produced by the mouth of Maergery as the blond screamed – even as a hiss of pure pleasure escaped from the lips of Tyrion.

His cock was already half-erect from the ministrations that it had received from the mouth of Daenerys, but because of the tightness of the cunt of Maergery, it was but inevitable that he would cum soon, and he had not even managed to bury himself as deep as possible inside the most intimate of parts of Maergery before he felt his cock twitch almost uncontrollably.

Tyrion knew that that was a signal that he was about to cum, and though a part of him regretted the fact that he had not managed to bury himself balls deep inside the tight cunt of Maergery, he did not even try to stop his release, and indeed, a few moments later, he let out a groan even as his seed erupted from the tip of his manhood while the same was still buried inside the cunt of Maergery.

He kept himself inside of her for half of an entire minute, making sure that all of his seed was deposited into her most intimate of parts, but even if he remained inside her for quite a considerable amount of time, when he removed his cock from her most intimate of parts, some of his seed still spilled out of the abused womanhood of Maergery.

Tyrion would have to admit that, because he had already achieved his release, he thought that this session had ended, but then he was forcibly reminded of the fact that Maergery was still being forced to service Daenerys a few moments later, and this time, the reason would have to be because a loud moan escaped from the lips of the silver-haired Targaryen.

The reason for the moan that escaped from the lips of Daenerys, obviously, would be the ministrations of Maergery, but even if that was the case, it was toward the direction of her Master that the silver-haired young woman turned her attention.

“Master, please,” Daenerys said a few moments later. Those words prompted Tyrion to turn his attention toward the direction of his silver-haired pet, but before he could actually say anything, he was cut off as Daenerys continued, “please, may I cum?”

He actually broke into laughter a few moments later, though he quickly cut himself off as he nodded in response to the request coming from Daenerys. He was about to turn his attention away from her after he had given the silent command when he suddenly paused. Less than a second later, the Hand of the Queen gave another command to the woman who he was supposed to be serving, “You may cum, pet, but I want the face of that cum-dump coated with your spunk.”

Even without Daenerys saying anything, Tyrion knew that she was more than happy to comply with the order that he had given. A few moments later, a hiss of pleasure escaped from the lips of Daenerys, and because he kept his attention focused upon her, the dwarf was able to watch as the silver-haired Targaryen actually used her hands – they were still on the top and back of the head of Maergery – in order to force the blond Tyrell to bury her face deeper into her snatch.

That meant that when the spunk of Daenerys began to spill out of the most intimate of parts of Daenerys, most of it landed on the face of Maergery, something that Tyrion was able to confirm a few moments later when Daenerys finally allowed Maergery to place some distance between her face and the cunt of the silver-haired Targaryen.

“You look good with your face coated with spunk, cum-dump,” Tyrion said a few moments later, and indeed, in the opinion of the dwarf, she did look good, with the now drying spunk of Daenerys coating her pretty face as if it was a liquid mask of some sort. He knew, however, that Maergery would have had a different opinion than him.

In response to the words that have escaped from the lips of Tyrion, Maergery turned her attention toward him, and as she did so, she placed an expression on her pretty face that anyone else would have labeled as an angry expression, and indeed, Tyrion would also label it as such. It was obvious that she was expecting him to be apologetic in response to the expression that she was wearing, but that was not the reaction of the Hand, instead, he gave her a wide smile that he knew she would recognized as him being amused by the expression that she was wearing at that moment.

***

“Ah...ah...ah...,” the sounds serenaded Tyrion even as he continued to cut through the morsel of meat that had been placed on the plate in front of him. He kept his attention focused upon the direction of his breakfast rather than toward the direction where the moans were coming from, but even if he were not to turn his attention toward the direction where the sounds that continued to serenade him were coming from, it was not as if he could not tell who was making the sound.

Even if that was the case, however, the dwarf turned his attention toward the direction of where the sound was coming from a few moments later, and the amused smile that was already on his face widened even more, though in response to the smile that he gave her, the young woman who was seated on the surface of the same table where the plate containing the breakfast of Tyrion was situated placed another angry expression on her pretty face.

Still, even if Maergery had that angry expression, that did not mean that she stopped what she was doing, and once more, her moans filled the room even as she continued to push and pull two of her fingers in and out of her own cunt, masturbating while her Master had his breakfast.

The angry expression on the pretty face of Maergery would have told anyone that she was not enjoying what she was doing at that moment, but that was actually something that excited Tyrion even more. The fact that Maergery was not enjoying herself yet was still doing as she was ordered meant that she understood that she had no choice but to obey the order that she was given, though if he was being honest, the dwarf would have to admit that the incentive on the part of Maergery had nothing to do with him.

He glanced toward his side, passing his gaze through Daenerys – she was seated on his side and was also having her breakfast with him, the expression on her face one of contentment and amusement as she most likely realized that if Maergery was not here, then she would be the one who would be masturbating on the table to amuse their Master – and toward the unnamed slave-maid who had been one of those who had brought the breakfast that Tyrion and his first pet were enjoying at that moment.

From the complexion of the skin of the unfortunate slave, it was obvious that she came from the North. He would have thought that that would have meant that she would have enjoyed having the cock of a dog in her cunt but from the tears that were spilling out of the eyes of the unnamed slave, it was obvious that that was not the case.

Of course, Tyrion did not care; after all, the slave was an object lesson on the part of not only Maergery, but also Daenerys – though he doubted that the latter needed to be reminded – of what the consequences of disobedience could be. Indeed, Tyrion would readily admit that the only reason why Maergery was doing what she was doing at that moment was because she did not want to end up exactly where that unnamed slave was at that moment.

Tyrion smiled at that moment even as he returned his attention toward the direction of the beautiful blond in front of him even as he asked himself if he should tell her that if he wanted to watch her being taken by a dog, then she would have to go through it. In the end, however, he decided not to, though that did not mean that he stopped himself from imagining what it would be like to have Maergery moan even as an animal pushed and pulled its cock in and out of her most intimate of parts.

‘ _Perhaps we can even make a contest out of it,’_ he thought as he imagined Maergery competing with another slave – perhaps one from House Stark – as they were taken by dogs, with the loser being the first one to cum.

Tyrion shook his head in order to force himself to return to the present, but it would appear that Daenerys had chosen that time to turn her attention toward him, because in response to the action that he had just taken, the silver-haired Targaryen allowed words to escape from her mouth, “My Lord?” she asked.

The Hand of the Queen turned his attention toward the woman that she was supposed to be serving, but he did not wait for her to say anything before he allowed his own words to escape from his mouth, “When we take Kingslanding,” he began, “We would have my sister paraded around the city naked again,” the smirk on his face widened as he added, “but this time, we would have her on a wheeled platform, because she would not be able to walk with a dog fucking her at the same time.”

A gasp escaped from the lips of Maergery at that moment, and that prompted Tyrion to turn his attention toward her. The shocked expression on the face of Maergery was rather obvious, and though she did not actually say anything – indeed, she did not even stop masturbating – he could tell that she wanted to express her surprise at what he had just said.

“Would you like to join her when that time comes, cunt?” he asked.

It would appear that Maergery could not shake her head fast enough, and the speed – and desperation – with which the pretty blond shook her head to indicate that she did not want to caused an amused sound to escape from the lips of Tyrion.

“But you would do it, won’t you?” he asked her, “If I tell you to do it?”

There was only one answer to that question – well, there are others, but there is only one acceptable answer – and he was rather pleased to note that Maergery did not have any problem coming up with the right answer because in response to the question that he had asked her, she actually nodded.

“Yes,” she began, before she quickly added, “Yes, Master.”

For a few moments, the only sounds that echoed around the room would be the moans that were coming out of the mouth of Maergery and the sounds of silverware as Tyrion and Daenerys continued their breakfast. It was, however, the Hand of the Queen who broke the silence when, a few moments later, he returned his attention toward the direction of Maergery, and by chance, she had also turned her attention toward him.

Tyrion was forced to reevaluate those thoughts, however, when he finally fixed his gaze on the face of Maergery as he only had to glance at her in order for him to conclude that she turned her attention toward him not by chance. Rather, it was obvious that she was about to ask him permission to cum, though before she could push the words out of her mouth, Tyrion cut her off.

“What are you?” he asked her, and though he used a rather neutral tone, he was sure that she would not make a mistake.

The pretty blond did not disappoint, as in response to the question that he had asked, she gave him the answer that he wanted to hear, “I am your cum-dump, Master,” she said.

Even though those words escaped from the lips of Maergery without any other form of coercion – aside from that which had already been exerted upon her, of course – it was obvious that there was still a part of her that did not like the words that she had uttered, especially since they refer to her.

Rather than disappoint Tyrion, however, the fact that there was still a part of Maergery that acted like that actually served only to excite him even more, after all, it would not be fun if it was that easy to break her.

“By the way, cum-dump,” Tyrion said a few moments later, “We have received news that your grandmother had sent a few guards and maids for you.”

The eyes of Maergery widened, and that was the only thing that he needed to see in order for the Hand to confirm that Maergery did not need to be told what would happen to those servants that had been sent. Even if that was the case, however, Tyrion still continued to speak, “A servant does not need a servant, so as soon as they arrive, I would have your guards disposed of, but for your maids,” he paused her even as the smile on his face widened, though before anyone else could say anything – and indeed, Maergery looked as if she wanted to say something – Tyrion added, “well, they could serve in the brothels I plan to establish for the officers of our army.”


End file.
